


Lazy Moment

by Shadow15



Series: Trials [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Steve is happy and content in sharing his life with his two lovers, but the problem is, not everyone wants to see it that way.  Steve doesn't care what people think.  All he cares about is Thor and Peter.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was convinced there was nothing in his life he loved more than what he was seeing.  His two lovers, curled up in their bed together with Thor’s giant, yet so very  _ gentle  _ hand stroking soothingly through Peter’s hair to calm him from the aftershocks of their lovemaking had quickly become Steve’s sole reason for living.  Of course, it didn’t help matters when his heart warmed and thumped furiously in his chest with love and adoration at the way Thor held Peter’s trembling body tight to his own, whispering soothing promises and kissing away the faint trail of tears as Peter snuggled in close.

“You could have invited me, you know?” Steve teased playfully as he leant against the doorframe to observe the way Peter crawled up along the bed to rest his head under Thor’s chin and nuzzle his nose into his lover’s throat. 

Thor chuckled.  He held Peter tight, his hand stroking through soft brown curls never faltering as his hazy eyes regarded Steve with gentle affection.  “If you had told us you would be finishing work early, perhaps we would have waited for you.” 

Steve opened his mouth to reply back, but Peter beat him to it. In an exhausted mumble, he complained, “Hell nah; I’m waitin’ for no one when I can be gettin’ laid…”

Thor chuckled and kissed Peter’s head as Steve came to sit on the bed and run his hands all over  _ their  _ Peter’s body.  Steve leant over his still-trembling body so he could take Thor into a kiss, their tongues dancing together as Peter slipped off into peaceful sleep now that he’d been sated adequately. 

Their relationship was a strange one, really, and people often commented on it in disbelief.  Steve had to remember that seeing three grown men in a love triangle - especially one like theirs _-_ _probably_ wasn’t the norm in anyone’s life.  

But Steve didn’t care for what people thought about their relationship; he knew he was the luckiest man alive for the fact that he had them both to cuddle with at nights, to make love to and have love made to him.  Thor was the most loving, caring partner anyone could hope for, always attentive to his partners’ needs and putting them before his own. And Peter, despite all his brattiness, made up for it with his sweet, affectionate nature - and if anyone tried telling him he was wrong for loving these two men, well…

Taking their opinions on board was the last thing Steve was interested in doing.  

“How about we let him rest and we have our own fun out in the living room?” Steve’s tone husked slightly as he reached out to dance his fingertips down Thor’s thigh.  

Thor growled eagerly in response as his pupils dilated with lust; the good thing about having two partners was that one could usually fill his appetite when the other had already tired out.  “I will clean Peter up and then meet you out there~” 

Steve’s lips curled into a smile.  He stole one last kiss from his lover before he left to wait out on the couch, loving so much that Thor could never leave Peter until he’d been cleaned up and loved.  

Sometimes, Steve envied Peter for the attentiveness he sparked in Thor.  But, as he had to remember, that was probably just how it was to be the youngest, more fragile one of the three - and Steve loved them both all the more for it.  


	2. Chapter 2

Nights tended to be a quiet event for the three of them - mostly.  At least, they were once Peter had quietened down and stopped messing about while Steve and Thor tried to sleep.  It usually ended with Thor’s strong arm wrapped around Peter’s upper body, pinning his arms against his sides while simultaneously holding him to his body and curling around the brunet protectively, keeping him in place.  

Sometimes Steve wondered if Peter acted out at night on purpose for Thor to hold him, because Peter was always quick to fall asleep once he was secure in his lover’s arms.  

So it was strange that, when Steve woke up one stormy night, it wasn’t to the rumbling of thunder outside that seemed to have lulled Thor into a coma; it was to the distinct lack of warmth next to him that signified Peter was missing.  

Steve got up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  He padded quietly to the doorway, listening closely for his young lover, but all he could hear was rain pelting heavily against the roof.  

“Peter?” Steve rounded the corridor and into the living room.  He instinctively flipped the lightswitch, but no lights came on.  

Peter’s voice sounded from the couch, stoic and sniffly.  “There’s no power.” 

Steve made his way through the darkened living room to sit on the couch next to Peter and pull him in close.  He dropped his head against his lover’s as he rubbed Peter’s arm and murmured, “What’s wrong?” 

Peter sniffed again.  Steve wasn’t sure if he’d been crying or if his nose was blocked.  “I wanted to watch TV but the power went out…” 

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve reached out to caress Peter’s cheeks.  He couldn’t feel any telltale signs of tears, but still…

“I feel sick.  ...And sad.” Peter pulled himself into Steve’s lap so the man would embrace him properly.  “I miss my mum. I miss Yondu.”

Steve frowned.  He leant forward to kiss Peter’s temple, hoping to comfort him.  He rubbed his hands up and down Peter’s arms as he whispered, “It’s okay to be sad, Peter.  You’re only human.” 

Peter sniffed again, but this time Steve was sure it was because his nose was congested.  “I think I already cried enough… I’m just…  _ sad _ .” 

Steve shook his head.  It was true Peter had a happy personality - but at the same time, a lot of his happiness acted as a mask for the pain he’d suffered in his life.  Peter had been alone a lot; Steve figured that was why Thor was so protective and patient with him, not wanting him to hurt anymore. “You can cry as much as you need to, Peter.  Where are you feeling sick? Do you need any medicine?” 

It was hard for Steve to see Peter in the darkness, but still, he could see the miserable expression on his lover’s face.  Peter touched his stomach lightly, rubbing it before he pouted and mumbled, “My tummy hurts… And I have a headache and keep coughing.” 

Steve reached out and draped the back of his hand against Peter’s face.  He bit at his lip before he announced, “You  _ are  _ feeling pretty warm…  Come back to bed; I’ll get you some medicine and see if I can’t make you some chicken soup.” 

“The power’s out,” Peter repeated gloomily.  He stood when Steve pulled him to his feet, helping him back to the bedroom.  

“I’m sure I’ll work something out,” Steve reassured.  He lead Peter back into their bedroom, helping him settle in bed once again before he woke Thor and told him Peter wasn’t feeling well.

Thor, for all his huge, intimidating bulk, was the gentlest creature Steve had ever known.  Sure, he could be fierce when he was required to be, but deep down, he was nothing more than an overgrown puppy.  He pulled Peter back into his arms and held him tenderly as he murmured, “What is hurting you, Peter?” 

“My tummy…” Peter’s exhausted tone conveyed his illness perfectly.  “I feel like I’m gonna throw up…”

Thor blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he dragged his hand down to Peter’s belly to rub soothing circles into it.  “Shhh~ You will be okay, Peter. We will look after you~”

Peter let out a tired grunt.  He felt Steve caress his shoulder before the man left again, presumably to find medicine.  He snuggled in close against Thor, closing his eyes and trying to fight away the nausea. “I feel so sick, man…” 

“Shh~” Thor held him close.  “You will be okay~” 

Peter let himself be held.  He let his lovers caress him and sit him up to feed him water and medicine and, eventually, chicken soup.  He kept his eyes closed weakly throughout it all, feeling their kisses on his body, hearing their soft whispers to him and to each other, until the sun finally rose.  

Only then could Peter fall back asleep, and he couldn’t have felt more loved than he did at knowing his lovers had stayed with him throughout it all. 

* * *

 

“Are you going to work, Thor?” 

Thor looked up from where he’d been sliding his hand slowly down Peter’s side.  He smiled at Steve, seeing him sitting cross-legged on the bed beside Peter. “No.  I will stay home to be with Peter.” 

Steve smiled.  He leant across to steal a gentle kiss from Thor before he murmured, “I have today off.  Maybe you want to do something with me?” 

Thor’s smile was so loving, Steve couldn’t help but feel the affection.  “I always want to do things with you, but Peter is ill.” 

“Peter is not a child,” Steve gently reminded.  “I’m sure he’ll be able to fend for himself if he wakes up alone.” 

Thor hummed.  “I know he is not a child, but still.  I worry for him. I want him to feel that he is safe and loved.” 

“He  _ knows _ he is.” Steve reached out to take Thor’s hand.  “I know he  _ likes  _ being babied, but really.  He isn’t a child. It won’t hurt him if you leave his side for a while, Thor.” 

Thor didn’t like it.  He didn’t like the  _ idea  _ of Peter feeling as if he had been abandoned, like he couldn’t rely on them to take care of him and  _ love  _ him - but at the same time, he knew Steve was right.  It usually paid off to listen to Steve because he was level-minded and thought things through before he did them. 

But still, Thor didn’t like it. 

With a heavy sigh, Thor kissed Peter’s temple before he slowly sat up and pulled away.  As hard as it was for him, he still beamed at Steve as he announced, “Breakfast time, then!  I will cook~” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he followed his energetic lover out to the kitchen.  Thor was always upbeat, and it was hard not to share in his enthusiasm for life. In fact, Thor’s joyful nature tended to be a good balance against the depressive episodes Peter sometimes experienced.  “I can help though, right?” 

“Of course!” Thor boomed happily.  “We will make a good breakfast for Peter when he wakes!” 

“If he wants to eat,” Steve reminded gently.  “He’s sick, remember?” 

Thor nodded, and when he replied, his tone softened sympathetically.  “If Peter is feeling well enough.” 

Steve patted Thor’s shoulder appreciatively.  For all of Thor’s sweetness, sometimes he was  _ too  _ exuberant in his own happiness and missed the plot when it came to other peoples’ feelings.  But Thor always only ever meant well, and that was all Steve could ask of him. 

They both ventured into the kitchen, and while Thor hummed loudly by the stove as he fried their eggs, Steve had relocated to sit at the counter and reply to a text message. 

Thor knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help himself.  His voice sounded restricted as he forced out past the lump in his throat, “Who are you talking to…?” 

“Bucky.” Steve couldn’t deny it annoyed him when Thor would do these things, but he understood why Thor didn’t have the self-control to not ask; Thor had been cheated on in his past, and from Steve’s understanding, it had almost broken Thor.  “He needed my advice on something.” 

Thor visibly relaxed, but still, his eyes flickered back and forth between Steve and his phone.  He twitched before his voice lowered uncomfortably and he asked, “May I see…?” 

Steve didn’t try and hide his displeasure at the question, but he made sure not to go too hard; Thor  _ was  _ getting better in trusting more - Thor was just terrified of having his heart broken again, Steve supposed.  “Thor, no. I’ve told you who I’m texting, and my conversations are private. You  _ know  _ this.  I don’t look at your messages, so give me the same respect, please.” 

Thor bowed his head apologetically.  “I am sorry… I just… I trusted Sif - I trusted her, and she…  She lied to me…” 

Steve put his phone down on the counter and got up to move to Thor and wrap his arms around him tight.  He kissed Thor’s cheek before he murmured, “I know. But I love you, Thor. I love you, and Sif didn’t. That makes a big difference.” 

Thor’s smile became more relaxed as the tension slowly left his body and he could chase away the toxicity in his mind.  His voice was booming once again as he announced, “Breakfast is almost ready! Will you please see if Peter is awake while I dish it up?” 

Steve nodded.  He pulled Thor into a deep kiss for good measure before he left, just to remind Thor that he was  _ nothing  _ like Thor’s ex who had only cared about the sex he could give her, before he went back to their bedroom to check on Peter. 

Peter was still asleep, and from the looks of things, he wasn’t going to wake up again any time soon.  That was okay; it just meant more time for Steve and Thor to share together uninterrupted.

* * *

 

Peter had slept through the day and woken only to the smell of food wafting through the house.  He stayed beneath his blankets for a long while, not moving until the bedroom door opened and Steve came in with a bowl in his hands.  

Peter tried to sit up in greeting, but his limbs felt like jelly.  He let out a pathetic groan and watched as Steve moved to his side to put the bowl on the bedside drawers before he reached out to help Peter sit up.  

Peter groaned again when he felt the blankets be wrapped around his shoulders.  “I feel like shit…” 

“Language,” Steve scolded lightly.  “I’ve got soup for you.” 

“I don’t want soup; I want whatever you guys are havin’.” A scowl crossed Peter’s face as his stubborn nature made a reappearance.  “Your food smells good - soup is crap.” 

“But soup is good for when you’re sick.  So eat your soup and then maybe Thor will share his dinner with you.” 

Peter mumbled something under his breath, but he didn’t otherwise protest; he just bared his teeth in exaggerated annoyance as he resigned himself to the soup Steve was now offering him.

Peter ate it in silence.  He couldn’t eat much though, his appetite barely existent in his unwell state.  But when Steve left and Thor returned with his own dinner to sit with Peter, Thor did nothing but smile his placid, dopey smile as Peter picked at his food and nibbled away at it all.  

Peter must have been rather ill as there wasn’t much that stopped him from talking everyone's’ ears off all day every day.  But instead, he’d laid quietly with Thor, watching the TV in their bedroom as Thor played with his laptop and Steve cleaned up around the house.  As Thor should have expected, no amount of illness could curb Peter’s sex drive.

“Thor…” As sick as Peter looked and sounded, there was still nothing but mischief written over his face as he rolled himself over to lay on top of Thor’s side.  “Thor, can I suck you~?” 

Thor felt his pants tighten at the offer, but still, he shook his head.  With the utmost restraint, he forced himself to bite back the words he  _ really  _ wanted to say and instead murmur, “You are ill and need to rest, Peter.  Go to sleep.” 

“You know I can’t sleep without being sexed up!” Peter argued.  The fact that his eyelids fluttered in exhaustion probably worked against his argument this time.  “Please, man? I need a good fucking. Just hold me down and fuck me like your life depends on it. Fuck me hard and don’t stop until I’m asleep.” 

Thor reached out and brushed his fingers against Peter’s cheek.  Peter  _ was  _ tired; Thor could see that clearly.  It really wouldn’t take much to push him into oblivion, but Thor didn’t want him exerting himself; he hoped that if they just laid here quietly, Peter would drift off. 

But of course, that wouldn’t happen with Peter arguing and working himself up, so Thor leant forward to kiss him and whisper, “If it will calm you down so you can try and sleep.” 

The glee lit up instantly on Peter’s face, and he wasted no time in reaching down to unbutton his lover’s pants and snatch up the arousal for his own greedy desires. 

Thor sucked in a breath and reached out to curl his fingers into Peter’s hair when he felt warm lips engulf him and swallow him down.  He gave a deep moan, his nails digging in now, but he tried not to make it about him tonight; if he played his cards right, Peter would probably be soothed into sleep here and now. 

Peter’s movements were slow and gentle, very much unlike his usual passionate displays whenever he was in this position.  Thor could see his droopy eyelids, so he understood; if he stayed still and quiet enough, Peter would soon be asleep. 

...But it was so hard to do so when Thor’s eyes were transfixed on Peter’s hand wrapped firmly around his own hardened self, pumping slowly in time with his movements. 

Peter let out a soft moan.  His eyelids slipped shut for a few seconds before they opened again, but only briefly; the next time they closed, they didn’t reopen, and Peter was asleep with his mouth around Thor and his arousal in hand. 

Thor chuckled, but he made no move to correct any of that; the last thing he wanted was to risk waking Peter after he’d finally fallen asleep. 

Steve came in while Peter’s head still rested down on Thor’s lap.  He focused on the sight before him before he cleared his throat and moved his gaze to meet Thor’s.  “Why is he asleep against your legs, Thor?” 

“He needed to suck on me to be able to sleep,” Thor murmured.  “I am waiting until he is in deep sleep before I move him again.” 

Steve nodded.  He turned the lights off while he was at the doorway before he stripped his clothes and came to lay behind Peter.  “I’m tired. I’m going to sleep, too. I think I’m getting whatever Peter has.” 

Thor made a soft purring sound in the back of his throat as he reached over to stroke stray stands of blond behind Steve’s ear.  “Another beautiful partner for me to look after~” 

Steve hummed.  “I don’t need to be doted on, Thor.  I’ll live.” 

Thor chuckled.  “Apologies. I just like looking after people very much.” 

“We know, Thor.” Steve took hold of Thor’s hand and squeezed it. “We know.” 


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Steve loved Peter, Peter could be difficult to be around at times.  Steve never took any of it personally; Peter had his heart in the right place, but he’d had such a hard childhood, he’d never really learnt to mature much.  

Like now, as they stood in an aisle of the supermarket, and Steve had to channel some extra patience with Peter to deal with him appropriately. He raised his hand to touch his face, and as calmly as he could, he said, “Peter, you know you can’t have too much sugar.” 

Peter pouted and folded his arms against his chest.  In his hand was a chocolate bar, and while Steve wouldn’t usually mind, they already had chocolate in the shopping cart for him.  “But it’s just one more, man! Come on~ Gamora lets me eat as much chocolate as I want when I’m with her!” 

“No, because you’ll be bouncing off the walls all night otherwise.  Put it back; you have enough sugar already.” Steve had to admit, Peter  _ was  _ smart; he knew when he was fighting a losing battle.  

“Fine!” Peter trudged away dejectedly to put the chocolate bar back. 

Steve took the time to let out a sigh before he continued on.  There wasn’t much more that they needed, and he estimated maybe another ten minutes before he and Peter would be at the registers waiting to pay.  

Peter came back to Steve’s side a few moments later.  Whatever childish tantrum he’d looked ready to throw prior was absent now, and instead he reached out to hold Steve’s hand as he stayed by his lover’s side, his headphones over his ears as he hummed along to the tunes of his Walkman.  He didn’t seem to be paying attention to much around him; he was content with his music and Steve, and Steve knew it was cruel of him to wish Peter would behave like this more often. 

Finally, once Steve had thrown boxes of cereal into the cart, he squeezed Peter’s hand to get his attention.  He waited until Peter had lifted one side of his headphones away and was looking at him before he said, “We’ve got everything.  Do you want anything else before we go to pay?” 

Peter shook his head, his expression calm and relaxed as he let go of his headphones and went back to staring at everything around him absentmindedly.  

Steve had no problems getting Peter to the checkout desks.  For once, he’d even stayed calm and quiet and didn’t ask for everything he saw like an over-excited child at their favourite store.  Hell, he’d even cooperated on the walk back to the car and helped Steve put the shopping into the trunk. 

But Steve should have known it was too good to be true that Peter had been so well behaved in comparison today, because once he’d closed the trunk and gotten into the car, he knew for a fact that the chocolate bar Peter was trying to open wasn’t the same one Steve had paid for.

“Where’d you get that?” Steve’s tone wasn’t accusing; he knew how Peter worked, and Peter tended to go on the defensive easily if he felt cornered.  

“You bought it for me, remember?” Peter cursed beneath his breath as the packet refused to tear open. 

“I bought  _ one  _ for you, and that is still with all the other shopping.” Steve fixed Peter with a serious look.  “We’ve spoken about this, Peter; no more stealing.” 

“I didn’t steal shit!” Peter argued.  “You bought this!” 

“Do I need to go back and look through all of the bags?” Steve’s raised eyebrow was enough for Peter to duck his head and fidget.  Steve held his hand out. “Give me the chocolate bar.”

Peter mumbled under his breath.  He looked away, his shoulders tucked in tight, as he pretended to ignore Steve.  

But Steve hated thievery with a passion, and Peter knew that perfectly well.  

“Peter, go and return it to the store,” Steve ordered.  He unclipped his seatbelt and opened the door to get out again, ignoring the grunt of displeasure Peter made.  “Peter. Let’s go.” 

Peter cursed beneath his breath again as he stomped his way out of the car and followed Steve back to the store.  He glared at his boots as if they were the cause of all his problems, trying not to listen to Steve apologising to the cashier. 

“Peter, give them the chocolate back.” Steve came close to rolling his eyes at the childish whine Peter emitted.  “Peter, I mean it.” 

Peter grudgingly slapped the chocolate bar onto the counter, but as he did so, something fell from his jacket and hit the ground with a thump.  He gasped, his first instinct being that his Walkman had fallen, but he let out a breath of relief when he found it was only another chocolate bar at his feet.

Steve wasn’t so impressed, and his eyelid twitched as his patience started wearing thin.  He reached out to unbutton Peter’s jacket, and there, to his horror, were so many chocolate bars, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed them sooner.  “ _ Peter _ !” 

Peter growled as he snatched them all from his clothing and threw them onto the counter.  He sneered in annoyance at Steve as he reached for the last chocolate bar, tucked deep into the front of his pants.  “There! That’s all of them!” 

“Umm, he can k-keep that one, sir…” the cashier said meekly to Steve as she eyed the chocolate bar still in Peter’s hands. 

“No, he won’t be,” Steve responded softly before his tone hardened and he pointed to the nearest waste bin.  “Throw it out! That’s terrible! Where is your shame?!” 

“Don’t have any.” Steve wasn’t sure Peter had ever spoken truer words before.  

Steve was more mortified than he had ever been in his life.  He shooed Peter back out to the car, his face red in shame and embarrassment.  Peter, for all his sudden moodiness, seemed to feel no shame or remorse at all, and Steve was sure he didn’t; as hard as he’d tried, breaking Peter out of old habits was no walk in the park. 

It wasn’t Peter’s fault, really, and that was probably the only reason Steve could mostly look past his thieving habits; Peter had been raised a thief, and maybe now he knew what he did was wrong, but years ago he’d truly known no better. 

Steve started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Nothing was said until they were almost home, not until Peter had leant across to take Steve’s hand and rest his head on the man’s shoulder.  Quietly, he murmured, “Sorry… I know you don’t like stealin’...” 

Steve squeezed Peter’s hand. “It’s okay.  Just don’t do it again.” 

Peter sighed.  “I love you…” 

“I love you, too, Peter.  Don’t think about that anymore, alright?” 

Peter nodded.  He grabbed his headphones from around his neck and put them over his ears, staring out of his window as he watched the world go by. Steve let him be; there was no need to disturb him when he was sitting so quietly. 

When they got home just a few minutes later, Thor’s car wasn’t there.  Steve knew Thor would still be at work, and that was okay; he’d be finished and home soon enough - the problem was that Peter was upset and would want him. 

But thankfully, while Steve stayed out at the car getting the groceries, Peter cheered up as soon as he stepped inside and found his pet raccoon waiting for him in the entrance hall. He reached down and scooped his pet up into his arms, smiling brightly as he buried his face against the raccoon’s fur.  

“Rocket!” Peter lifted him into the air as he laughed joyfully.  “Hey, Rocket. Are you hungry? We got more food for you today - lots of fresh fruit for you.  I’ll make you lunch soon when Steve puts everything away.” 

Peter wandered into the living room so he could turn his Nintendo 64 on and play Mario Kart as he waited for Steve to unpack.  He’d finished a few races by the time Steve came to join him, with two mugs of hot chocolate in hand.

“Made you something,” Steve murmured as he took a seat next to Peter.  He passed one of the mugs to his lover as he comforted, “I’m sorry I growled at you earlier, Peter.  You just have to stop doing that stuff! You know Thor and I don’t want anything to happen to you; we’re only hard on you about it because we love and care about you, okay?” 

Peter nodded.  He took a few slow slips of his hot chocolate as he pondered on how to reply.  “...Sometimes… I just do it. I don’t know why. I think ‘cause sometimes I get…  _ antsy _ .  And like, you know, before I came to live here, sometimes we…  Sometimes we didn’t have money. A-and, I…” 

When Steve saw the way Peter tapped the fingertips of each hand together, he knew to stay silent and let Peter process his thoughts.

“...Sometimes I can’t stop thinking that I’m gonna starve again…” 

Steve put his mug down on the coffee table so he could wrap his arm around Peter and hold him close.  He murmured gentle comfort as his hands stroked and his lips kissed, and it seemed to work because Peter was soon pulling himself up onto Steve’s lap and curling in close.

They stayed like that for a while until Peter finally whispered, “Can you play Mario Kart with me, Steve?  It’s not as fun playing on my own.” 

“Sure.” Steve reached out for the second controller on the coffee table.  He’d never really been into video games like Peter and Thor were, but he didn’t mind taking a break from his own life to keep Peter content for a while. 

“Thanks.” Peter kissed Steve appreciatively before he pushed himself from his lover’s lap and stood up. “I just gotta feed Rocket first.” 

Steve watched fondly the way Peter carried Rocket to the kitchen.  He couldn’t help but smile; Peter’s old guardian had done a lot wrong by him, but Yondu wasn’t all bad; he  _ had  _ loved Peter, and giving him a pet to look after had been the best thing possible for him.  

Peter wasn’t responsible by any means. He was lazy and slept a lot and didn’t do much outside of making a mess. But when it came to his raccoon, Steve had heard him up and about at four am plenty of times, looking after Rocket in his sleep-hazed state and showing the responsibility he never showed anywhere else. 

Steve knew Peter was deserving of a reward for being such a good pet owner, so he called out, “Your chocolate’s on the counter, Peter.  Bring me mine, too, please.” 

Peter obeyed, returning with chocolate after he’d fed Rocket.  He whined and pouted when Steve snapped his bar in half and wouldn’t let him eat both pieces, but he hadn’t argued; he knew if he played his cards right, Thor would let him have the other half, and maybe even some of his own chocolate. 

* * *

 

Thor came home not long later.  He’d walked into the house and found his lovers on the couch together, playing Mario Kart.  There were no words to describe how happy it made him to see Steve putting aside his own interests for Peter’s sake; when he’d first introduced Peter into their relationship, he’d concerned himself deeply over how Steve would take to him as they were such polar opposites of each other.

But Steve, as Thor should never have doubted, had been quick to accept Peter as he was and worked hard to look past his faults Thor had been sure would make it hard for Steve to want him around for long.  

Thor made a beeline for the couch so he could greet his boyfriends.  He wrapped his arms tight around Steve and embraced him with bone-breaking strength.  His kiss with Steve was long and deep, and it was no surprise he broke away only at the whimper and tug at his sleeve as Peter pouted at him. 

Thor chuckled and moved around Steve to give Peter his own greeting.  He picked him up and sat down in Peter’s place so he could drop him down on his lap instead, and with his arms secured around his lover’s waist, their lips joined and their tongues danced together, too.  

Steve watched them together.  They were a beautiful sight to behold, he couldn’t deny that, but he hated feeling left out whenever they shared their intimacy between each other.

But Thor, who had been with Steve for so long before he invited Peter into the relationship, knew him well enough to know every time the jealousy started up.  He reached out and wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders, pulling him in close so that he could kiss Steve instead. 

“Do not think I forgot about you,” Thor purred after their kiss broke.  “I love you, too, of course.” 

Steve nodded, and with a soft smile on his face, he murmured, “I love you, too.” 

“Hey…!” 

At Peter’s whine, both Steve and Thor chuckled.  Steve brushed away hair from Peter’s temple so he could kiss him and whisper, “I love you, too, but you’ve already heard that ten times today.” 

The grin on Peter’s face couldn’t have been happier.  “Don’t mean I don’t wanna hear it again, dude.” 

Steve laughed.  He took Peter’s mouth with his own, closing his eyes and forcing Peter’s head back as he danced a passionate kiss with him. 

Thor watched the intimacy before him with unbridled joy.  He loved nothing more than seeing them together, whether it be kissing or cuddling or making love together; he just loved seeing them accept each other.

Steve wasn’t too different, really.  Steve liked being independent and enjoying alone time every now and then, so he loved that Peter was such a clingy partner because it meant Thor didn’t have to struggle with his need to be close to someone whenever Steve went off on his own somewhere.  

They were a good match for each other, really.  Boisterous and energetic (albeit, most of Peter’s energy consisted of running his mouth because he also laid around a lot) and filled with the need to be with someone always.  The meaning of personal space didn’t exist with them like it did with Steve - and truthfully, bringing Peter in had helped a lot with that because he took up so much of Thor’s time anyway.

Steve planted kisses on both his partners’ cheeks before he pulled out from under Thor’s arm and stood up.  “I’m going to chop some more wood. Make sure Peter doesn’t have any more chocolate; he’s had enough already.” 

Steve wandered away, leaving the other two alone together.  Thor brushed his fingers slowly down Peter’s cheek as he smiled and asked, “What did you two get up to today?” 

“We went shopping this morning, and then we went out for lunch, and then we did the grocery shopping and came home.” Peter snuggled in so close, he looked like an overgrown baby.  He tucked his head safely beneath Thor’s chin and rested his face against the man’s throat, calm and relaxed and comforted because he knew he was  _ safe  _ here.  “He yelled at me again though.”

Peter felt Thor stiffen, and he couldn’t help but smirk mischievously.  Carefully, with a hand stroking worriedly through brown hair, Thor asked, “Why did he yell at you, Peter…?”

Peter shrugged.  “‘Cause he wouldn’t let me get more chocolate.  I think he thinks I’m fat… Then he took half my chocolate bar away when we got home again!  Can I please have the rest of my chocolate, Thor~? Ple~ase~?” 

Thor didn’t hesitate to reach over and take the opened chocolate sitting before him to pass to Peter.  He knew as well as the other two  _ both  _ did that Peter wasn’t supposed to have too much sugar because he got sugar rushes so easily, but… 

Well, Peter had asked him so nicely, and Thor always hated disappointing.

Thor beamed in joy as he handed Peter what was left of the candy bar.  “Here you go, Peter! Whose is the other chocolate on the coffee table?” 

Peter was already stuffing his face full of chocolate, so his voice was muffled as he said, “That’s yours, man; Steve already had his.” 

Thor hummed in appreciation as he grabbed the chocolate and opened it.  He snapped off a few pieces to eat, but with the way Peter was looking at him so expectantly, he couldn’t help but grin and break the bar in half to share with him.  

What could go wrong, right?

* * *

 

When Steve came back inside an hour later, he found Thor alone and Peter nowhere in sight.  Steve wasn’t worried - until he noticed the suspicious absence of all chocolate and the guilty expression on Thor’s face as he suddenly became interested in the fabric of his shirt.  

“Where’s Peter?” Steve’s tone left no room for argument. 

Thor hesitated.  “...Upstairs. He is fine.  I promise. No need to go look for him.” 

“Is he on a sugar rush?” 

“Nope!” 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” 

“...No…” 

Steve looked up at the ceiling as a loud crash came from overhead.  He turned back to Thor. “Thor, I  _ told  _ you not to give him any more chocolate!” 

“He will be fine,” Thor tried to diffuse.  “He will fall asleep soon enough.” 

“Not soon enough, Thor,” Steve muttered under his breath as he went upstairs to check on Peter.  “Not soon enough.” 


	4. Chapter 4

A good morning for Steve was a quiet morning where he could do his own thing and prepare himself for the day ahead.  He was having a good morning, really; he’d gone upstairs with a book to read peacefully in bed while Thor and Peter ate breakfast downstairs.  Thor hadn’t disturbed him when he’d left for work; he’d just sent his usual morning  _ I love you  _ text complete with his trademark smiley faces.  

Steve, while surprised at how long Peter had remained out of his hair, was still relieved to be getting some peace from his rambunctious lover.  But of course, that peace couldn’t last forever and soon enough, Peter’s curly locks of brown appeared in the doorway. 

Steve mentally prepared himself for whatever mischief Peter had planned, but strangely, Peter didn’t seem to be after anything but affection this morning. He climbed up onto the bed without a word, curling against Steve’s side and resting his head against his lover’s steady heartbeat.  

Peter sighed contently as he felt Steve caressing his head.  He closed his eyes and reached blindly for the blankets to pull them up over him.  

“Are you okay?” Steve put his book aside so he could curl awkwardly forward and kiss Peter’s temple.  

Peter nodded.  “Just tired… Just wanna be close to you…” 

“You know I have to go to work soon, don’t you?” Steve never stopped caressing Peter’s head.  “You’re going to be home on your own for a while.” 

Peter shrugged.  “Can you stay home today?  I don’t wanna do anything; I just want to be with you.  We can stay like this all day.”

“I’m going to work, Peter, and even if I weren’t, I like my days to be productive,” Steve scolded lightly.  “You should be working, too, Peter.”

“Don’t wanna; work sucks and I hate it and Thor already told me I don’t gotta work ‘cause he’ll take care of me.” 

“How do you know work sucks when you’ve never worked a day in your life?” Steve’s eyebrows creased as he tried to understand the logic.  “Having a job would do you good, Peter. It’d get you out of the house and out of my hair.” 

Peter snorted.  “Shut up. You love having me in your hair.” 

The grimace on Steve’s face said everything that needed to be said, but Peter still had his eyes closed and missed it.  “...Please go get a job, Peter. You need something to occupy your time with. Aren’t you a qualified mechanic?” 

“I  _ got  _ somethin’ to occupy my time with!” Peter argued.  “I got you and Thor, and that’s good enough for me.  And  _ no,  _ I’m not  _ qualified _ !  Yondu taught me in his backyard and I don’t wanna be a mechanic anyway ‘cause I don’t wanna!” 

“You don’t like cars, Peter?”

“Nup.” Peter snuggled in closer.  

“Then why are you always outside playing around with ours?” Steve cocked his eyebrow.  “I saw you yesterday pulling things off my car. Why would you do that if you don’t like it?”

“‘Cause I felt like it.” Peter shrugged.

“Or is it you just don’t want to work and you’re trying to lie to me?” Steve already knew the answer, but what he didn’t know was  _ why  _ Peter didn’t want to work.  He’d always put it down to a mixture of Peter’s depression and anxiety with a little bit of his sheltered, difficult upbringing.  

Peter shrugged again and changed the subject. “Can you read to me?  I just wanna listen to you talk…” 

Steve’s shoulders slumped.  He loved Peter - truly, he did - but Peter was spoiled rotten by Thor, and he didn’t often listen to Steve because of it.  He only wanted the best for Peter, but no matter how hard he tried to help, Peter tended to shut him out. 

“Alright, Peter…” It wasn’t that Steve didn’t  _ want  _ to read to Peter.  He really didn’t mind; in fact, he enjoyed reading to his lovers.  The problem was, he was annoyed at his efforts to help Peter constantly being shot down by Peter and Thor alike.  

“And I want you to hold me, too.” Peter crawled further up Steve so Steve could slip his arm around him.  “Don’t let go of me; I need to be held for a while.” 

Steve obliged, and he didn’t ask questions; if Peter was slipping into another depressive episode, then Steve was willing to support him in any way Peter needed.  

“What are you readin’, anyway?” Peter’s eyes had closed as he made himself comfortable again.  

“Dean Koontz.  Stay still and I’ll read to you,” Steve promised softly. 

Peter obeyed.  He stayed so calm, so  _ quiet,  _ it didn’t take long for him to start dozing.  He slipped into deep sleep, resting so peacefully, he didn’t wake when Steve had stopped reading to him and instead gotten out of bed to get ready for work.  He slept through Steve kissing him goodbye, caressing his head and whispering to him. 

When Peter woke, he was alone, and he couldn’t stop the anxiety from tearing him apart.

* * *

 

Thor and Steve tended to get home from work at the same time, so Steve took advantage of it that night when he called out to Thor and said, “Can you come for a drive with me to get dinner, Thor?” 

“Sure!” Thor, for as tired as he looked, still beamed at the offer.  “Let me get Peter and we -”

“No, don’t get Peter!” Steve hated how confused and hurt Thor looked, so he quickly clarified, “I need to talk to you about him, Thor.” 

Thor didn’t understand, and he worried over what it was Steve had to say; if Steve didn’t want Peter anymore, he didn’t know how he was going to take the news.  

Thor forced a swallow past the golf ball in his throat as he nodded and got into the car.  He held his breath as he waited impatiently for Steve to start explaining, unaware of the way his fingers drummed anxiously against his knees.  

“Peter’s a handful, Thor.” Steve threw the car into reverse and left the driveway.  “And he doesn’t listen to me.” 

“Peter listens well, and he is not a handful; he is very easy,” Thor defended.  A perfect example of why Steve rarely brought these things up with him - because to Thor, Peter could do no wrong.  

“He listens to  _ you _ , and that’s because he knows he could get away with murder when it comes to you.” Steve sighed.  “Thor, I know you love him, and I know you love taking care of people. But you take it too far with Peter!” 

“Peter had a very unhappy life when I met him, and I do not want him to feel that way again…” Thor growled.  “Bringing him into our relationship has helped him so much; I never want to see him hurt again.” 

“Thor, I don’t think you realise the damage you’re doing.” Steve ignored the infuriated expression on Thor’s face; Thor had a temper, but this was something he had to hear.  “You let him get away with everything, and he never hears no from you, and no matter how badly he acts up, you make excuses for him. He came from a life with no consistency, no structure, and no one around to keep him in line and teach him.  Yes, Thor, he talks to me when he’s sad, too. His guardian took him away from his hometown the night his mother died so his father couldn’t have him - whatever reason that was for, even Peter doesn’t know. Yondu was hardly around for him; Peter behaves the way he does because he has no idea how he’s  _ supposed  _ to behave.  And instead of teaching him that a lot of his behaviour is not on, you let him get away with it and you  _ enable  _ it, Thor!  You’re supposed to be  _ guiding  _ him!” 

“I am doing the right thing by Peter and loving him exactly as he is,” Thor argued.  “I love him, faults and all - just as I love  _ you  _ with all your faults, Steven.” 

“I’m  _ glad  _ you do, Thor.  Really, I do.” Steve was sincere, and he hoped Thor could tell.  “But you don’t understand. You know how easily Peter’s moods imbalance; he’s prone to freakouts.  How do you expect for us to help him through those if he doesn’t even listen to us?” 

“But he  _ does  _ listen to us!” Thor was quickly realising there was nothing his heart hated more than hearing his lovers against each other, and all he wanted to do was cry; it hurt so much, and he hoped Steve would stop soon.  “I told him to put his dishes away and he did!” 

“And that same day, you told him you had to go into work unexpectedly, and he spent an hour freaking out and begging you to stay home,” Steve reminded.  “I told him to get a job today he refused, Thor. I ask him to clean up after himself and he has yet to pick anything up off the ground. I love him, Thor, but you need to stop spoiling him; you’re making it difficult for the two of us to coexist.” 

Thor folded his arms against his chest as he slouched in his seat.  “I love Peter as he is! It is as simple as that! I would never change anything about you, so please do not ask me to try and change Peter!  I fell in love with you both for a reason!” 

“Thor, you’re as stubborn as Peter is!” Steve exclaimed, but it wasn’t with exasperation; it was almost with amusement as he remembered just how similar those two truly were.  “You’re both so pigheaded, neither of you can be reasoned with!”

“Maybe we  _ have  _ to be pigheaded to survive living with you!” 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the childish way Thor had thrown out his accusation.  He turned his head to the side to look at him and smiled, a calm,  _ relaxed  _ and  _ peaceful  _ smile Thor hadn’t really seen him truly don in a while now, and he remembered why he had fallen in love with this man so long ago.  

Thor felt his anger drain as his own smile slipped onto his face.  He reached across to ghost his fingertips against Steve’s hand, and if they weren’t driving, he’d have leant across to kiss Steve breathless and - 

“Do you want to pull over?” Thor’s voice had turned husky as he grinned at Steve.  

Steve snorted.  “You just want to get me into the backseat, don’t you?” 

“Maybe~  It’s been a while since it’s just been us~” Thor purred.  He tried again when Steve showed no signs of slowing the car down.  “It’s a country road, sweetheart; there’s no houses around and it’s too dark to see into the car if anyone drives by~” 

Steve never had been good at ignoring Thor’s advances; it had been what had attracted him to the man in the first place, after all.  He pulled the car off to the side of the road, and immediately he closed the distance between their mouths. 

Their kiss was hot and heavy, almost desperate to a degree.  They’d gotten so used to Peter being involved in one way or another, they’d almost forgotten the passion in which they used to share together.  

Thor’s hands took hold of Steve’s cheeks, rubbing his skin as he sucked heatedly on Steve’s tongue.  He closed his eyes and leant ever closer when he felt the tie around his neck being loosened before nimble fingers trailed down his chest and undid his buttons hastily.  He groaned softly when calloused fingers squeezed a nipple, his pants feeling much tighter than they had at work. 

Thor groaned out his appreciation before he bit into his lover’s neck and husked, “Steven, baby, let me take you to the back seat~” 

Steve nodded.  He opened the car door haphazardly before he stumbled into the back, waiting for Thor to join him.  All thoughts of Peter had vanished from his mind, and in his place was Thor. He leant across the car once Thor had joined him in order to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck and hold on tight.  

“Oh, Thor…” Steve moaned at the large hand that was caressing him through his pants.  He sucked in a sharp breath and bucked his hips forward at a particularly strong wave of pleasure.  “Thor, please…” 

They were like young lovers again as clothing flew everywhere and hands touched everything they could while lips crashed together.  Thor wasted no time in bending Steve backwards along the seat so he could take his lover’s arousal deep into his throat. 

Steve gave a guttural groan as his hand shot out to grasp Thor’s hair tightly.  There was no time for him to breathe as Thor set a fast, almost brutal pace, leaving Steve to cry out a mantra of pleasure as his hips thrust hard in and out of the wet warmth unfalteringly.  

Thor pulled his hand away from his own weeping arousal so he could offer his fingers to Steve.  He pulled his mouth away so he could husk, “I am sorry saliva is not very good for this, but I know you like it rough anyway~” 

Steve groaned.  He took Thor’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating them in as much saliva as he could manage.  He kissed each fingertip before he released them and kissed Thor instead. 

When the kiss broke, Thor murmured hotly, “My cock will not lube itself, Steven~” 

Steve chuckled.  It was uncomfortable trying to maneuver his body in such a small space, but eventually he managed it.  He swallowed Thor whole, teasing him with his tongue and bobbing his head as he salivitated as much as he could. 

“Oh, Steven…”  Thor panted in anticipation.  He moved to brush hair out of Steve’s face.  “You are so beautiful… So, so beautiful… And you are just gorgeous when you are wrapped snugly around my cock…” 

Steve moaned around Thor at the words.  His own cock twitched, and he couldn’t help but pull away so he could moan, “Just do it, Thor…” 

Thor grabbed a handful of blond hair and pulled Steve away from his crotch roughly.  He purred, “You know I love to see your beautiful face when I fuck you, but I think I will have to take you from behind today~  Is that okay, sweetheart?” 

Steve didn’t particularly care how Thor was going to fuck him because the lust he felt so consuming, he hadn’t felt like this in a long time.  “Fuck me, Thor… Fuck me.” 

A deep, possessive growl left Thor’s throat.  His hands shot out and grabbed Steve by the hips so roughly, there would no doubt be bruising come the next morning.  He turned Steve around and pulled him onto his lap, his chest to Steve’s back. “Sit on me, sweetheart~ Ride my cock until you come~” 

Steve moaned loudly.  He shuddered eagerly at the first finger that breached him, instinctively pushing his hips down to take in more of the intrusion.  “Oh, hurry, Thor... I need you!” 

Thor chuckled.  He made sure the preparation went quickly, yet efficiently, before he grabbed his arousal and lined it up.  “Push down, sweetheart~ Take me inside you~” 

Steve did as he was told.  He’d been with Thor so long, it didn’t hurt as much as it once had to push down swiftly - and a little bit of pain was nothing Steve couldn’t handle when he knew his brains were about to be fucked out. 

Thor entertained himself with kissing and biting Steve’s neck and shoulders.  He waited until his lover was seated firmly in his lap before he shifted slightly, testing the waters and seeing Steve’s reaction.  When nothing came from Steve except an eager hitch of breath, he wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist and bucked up. 

“Ye~es~” Steve stuttered.  He thrust back down to meet Thor’s bucks, their bodies working together to achieve maximum strength.  Steve’s eyes closed, his breath almost knocked out of him at just how hard Thor could fuck him. “Thor, please…” 

“Please, what?” Thor bit down on the nape of Steve’s neck, his teeth digging in deep before he sucked a gentle apology.  “Please, fuck you until you come over your stomach?” 

Steve couldn’t respond due to a particularly hard thrust that had him seeing stars. 

Thor grunted as he started thrusting harder in order to chase his orgasm, knowing better than to take their time on the side of the road; if police happened to drive past...  “If Peter were here I would make him get on his knees and suck on you until you come, Steven. I would not let him let go of you until you feed him all your come. He would swallow every last drop of you because he loves your come; he has told me.” 

“Oh, Thor…” Steve whimpered as he felt himself ready to burst.  “I-I’m close…”

“Maybe I should put Peter on a diet and feed him only your come~  I’d watch every time as you feed him, Steven… My hand around myself as I watch him drink you up and beg for more…” 

That did it for Steve.  With the renewed passion for Thor, and a hint of danger at being so exposed and vulnerable out here, he gave a loud cry he came all over his stomach and chest.  He heard Thor growling as he followed suit, felt him filling him up with everything he had. 

Steve could only try and catch his breath though. He leant back into Thor’s strong arms, staring up at his lover’s face as his mind remained thoroughly blown from the experience.  

Thor was the one to initiate the kiss, this time soft and gentle and  _ loving  _ as he reverted back to his usual tender self.  His whisper held no hesitancy as he stroked Steve’s sweaty cheek. “I love you, Steven.”

Steve smiled and kissed Thor’s chin. “I love you, too, Thor.” 

“Can we go for round two?” 

Steve chuckled. “No, Thor.  We’re in public. I don’t even know how you talked me into the first round.”’

“With lots of practise.” Thor winked playfully at Steve.  “I will drive now. You must rest.” 

Steve couldn’t say no to that; a nap sounded good, and that was exactly what he did. 

* * *

 

When Thor and Steve got home with dinner, they were greeted by a  _ very  _ distressed Peter. 

Peter threw himself against Steve’s chest before they’d even gotten through the front door properly, tears running down his face as he sobbed, “I thought you weren’t gonna come back…  I thought you left me… I thought I was abandoned again…” 

Steve didn’t know what to say.  He raised his hand to stroke Peter’s head as he wrapped his arm around his lover and held him tight. “Shh…  We just went to get dinner. I’m sorry we scared you.” 

Thor was taking the food into the kitchen so he could come back and give Peter all his attention. 

“I thought you abandoned me…”  It was all Peter could stutter out, but Steve couldn’t blame him; Peter’s number one fear was being alone, and there were so many reasons why that was, it broke Steve’s heart to think about it. 

Thor came back, and he gently peeled Peter away from Steve and held him tight.  “I am here, Peter… I am here, sweetheart. I love you. I love you.” 

Peter continued to sob.  Steve felt terrible, knowing they should never had stopped for a quick fuck on the side of the road when Peter was at home expecting their arrival.  “Please don’t make me leave; I don’t have anywhere else to go!” 

Whatever appetite Steve had felt moments ago no longer existed. 


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s wrong with you?” 

Steve supposed that being asked such a question almost immediately after walking into his friend’s home meant that his despair was clear on his face.  He didn’t reply until he’d crossed the expansive wooden floor and taken a seat on the couch. He chose his words carefully, knowing being too careless would start a fight.  “Peter is wearing me thin, and Thor refuses to listen to me on the matter. I know it’s only a matter of time before I snap at him.” 

Tony Stark had never been known for tact, and Steve truly couldn’t have expected anything different from the straight forward response he received.  “That kid’s an absolute shithead. I don’t know how you both deal with him.” 

“Tony…” From beside Tony came his own boyfriend’s soft voice as Bruce Banner put the milk carton down onto the counter so he could make coffee.  “Tony, leave Peter alone; he’s a good person.” 

Tony shrugged.  “Doesn’t change the fact that he’s the most annoying person I’ve ever met.” 

“Tony.” Steve’s tone was hard as he donned a serious expression.  “That’s my boyfriend you’re talking about. I know he gets under peoples’ skin, but I still love him, and so does Thor.  He means well.”

“Until he replaces the thousands of dollars of tech he destroyed, I don’t care  _ how  _ well meaning he is,” Tony shot back.  

Steve blinked.  “Well, Tony, you’re a billionaire, and Peter doesn’t even have a bank card in his name.  I think you’re being a little unfair to him.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but Bruce elbowed him in the ribs and stopped him.  “Leave him alone, Tony; it was an accident! Stop bullying Peter! That’s why he doesn’t like you!”

Tony rolled his eyes before he let it go.  He accepted the cup of coffee Bruce handed him with a quiet murmur of appreciation, and once they had come to join Steve in the living area, he pointed out, “You know we haven’t seen you happy since the kid came into the picture, right?” 

Steve bit his lip as he pondered those words.  “I  _ am  _ happy, Stark.  It’s exhausting taking care of two lovers who insist on acting like children all the time.  I’m tired.” 

“Have you tried talking with them?” Bruce offered.  “Maybe they just don’t realise.” 

“I’ve tried,” Steve promised.  “I’ve tried plenty of times, Bruce; neither of them listen to me.” 

Tony became more sympathetic now as his voice took on a softer tone.  “Thor used to always listen to you.”

“And then Peter came along.” 

“Are you bitter?  You sound bitter.” Bruce’s hands took on a slight tremble as his anxiety flared up.  

“I’m not bitter; I’m…” Steve didn’t know how to explain it; maybe he  _ was  _ bitter over  _ something _ .  “...I just suppose it really hurts to know they both ignore me…” 

Tony’s hands clenched at the sad expression on his friend’s face.  “Do I need to come around and kick their asses, Rogers? Because you know I will.” 

Steve shook his head.  “No, it’ll be fine, Tony.  Just… I don’t know; I guess sometimes I just feel like they’re more interested in each other than they are me…  Peter wasn’t even supposed to be my boyfriend in the first place. He was supposed to be Thor’s; we had an agreement between us on how it was going to work.”

“So how’d he end up with you, too?” Tony had always thought it strange the relationship his friends had, but to hear it was even stranger than he had originally thought…  

“I honestly don’t know; I think it was all Thor’s doing.” Steve shrugged.  “We had an agreement that Thor could have a poly relationship with Peter and I, and it worked very well; Thor would go spend time with Peter at his guardian’s house, and I’d get some alone time.  Then one day I walk out into the living room, and Thor has Peter on the couch…” 

“Oh god, don’t tell me he was fucking him.” Tony made a show of blanching.  

“No, he was…” Steve frowned as he recalled the emotions he had felt that day; confusion, anger, hurt…  But most of all, he’d felt concern. “...Peter… Had lost his guardian that night. He must have called Thor for help and Thor had brought him home.  Peter’s head had been bleeding from a head wound, and he had blood all over him and his clothing from his guardian. ...He was crying so much, I honestly didn’t…  I didn’t have the heart to tell Thor to get him out.” 

“You did the right thing,” Bruce whispered.  “A lot of people would have kicked the poor thing out…” 

“Part of me wanted to,” Steve admitted.  “I was angry at Thor for breaking my trust and bringing Peter to our home.  But Peter was so scared of me… So upset, I… Peter didn’t have anywhere else to go, so I told Thor he could stay for a while.” 

“Then ‘a while’ turns into taking him as a third in the relationship.” Tony’s eyes scanned Steve closely, searching.  “You’re jealous of him taking Thor from you.” 

“He hasn’t taken Thor from me, though!” Steve defended.  “Thor does his thing where he gets attached to something he likes and tries to baby it all the time.  Except he takes it  _ way  _ too far with Peter, and then Peter gets lazy and won’t do anything except be a brat because he knows no matter what I say to him, Thor will defend him and tell him it’s okay to keep doing whatever it is.” 

“You don’t deserve that, Steve,” Bruce murmured.  “You  _ really  _ don’t deserve that.  You took him in when everyone else would have turned their backs on him, and you show him more love than a lot of people would give someone like him.  You deserve his respect, Steve.” 

Steve sighed.  “I don’t know what to do with him, Bruce.  I can’t even rely on Thor to talk to him for me because I tell Thor what the issues are and Thor ignores there being anything wrong with Peter’s behaviour.  It’s like he thinks Peter is perfect.”

“Thor’s always been like that, though,” Tony pointed out.  “He’s even like that with  _ you _ .  I complained to him not long ago about you and he threatened to punch me if I ever said bad about you again.  He just loves too much.”

“Thor has a huge heart,” Bruce reminded.  “And he’s been hurt in the past. When he loves and dedicates himself to someone, to him, they  _ are  _ perfect.  He might be an enabler to bad behaviour, but he would  _ die  _ for you, Steve…” 

Steve felt a single tear roll down his cheek.  “I know he would… I know he would, Bruce; I would die for him, too.”

* * *

 

When Steve came home, Peter was outside again, fiddling around with Thor’s car.  Steve didn’t question the array of car parts scattered about; Peter tended to get bored easy, and for whatever reason, pulling their cars apart was his way of keeping his mind stimulated. 

“I hope Thor knows you’re out here, Peter.” 

“He does.” Peter didn’t even bother pulling his head out from under the hood to look at Steve.  “He said it’s okay.” 

Steve gave a nod and went inside. He made himself comfortable on the couch to watch a bit of TV so he could unwind, keeping an eye on Peter through the windows at the same time to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. 

But when Steve watched Peter come bounding up onto the verandah and race inside, Steve couldn’t help but feel his shoulders slump at the idea of Peter’s hyperactivity.

“Steve~” 

Steve knew that sickly sweet tone of voice, and he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow in suspicion at Peter once his lover was standing in front of him. He cut right to the chase, knowing better than to play Peter’s games.  “Whatever it is, I’m sure you’re more than capable of doing it yourself, Peter.” 

Peter was the picture of cunning innocence as his hands fumbled together behind his back and he scuffed his boot into the floorboards as he looked anywhere but at his lover.  His tone was sweet, but Steve wasn’t falling for it; Peter had a habit of using his charm to get his own way. “Oh~ Well, I just wondered if you were going back into town later, Steve~” 

“No.” Steve spread out further against the couch to make himself more comfortable as he picked up a newspaper from the coffee table.  

A pout crossed Peter’s face, but he wasn’t deterred from his mission.  “Ahh~ Are you sure? Maybe… Maybe you could help me with something in town~” 

“No.” Sometimes Steve didn’t understand Peter.  Peter knew Thor would jump off a cliff if Peter ever asked him to, so why was he coming to Steve when he  _ knew  _ Steve didn’t have that same babying relationship with him?  “Go ask Thor.” 

There was a definite uneasiness on Peter’s face now, and it worried Steve.  He sat up, alert to Peter’s emotions and studying every hint of body language he received.  Peter’s expression twisted until he was looking at his feet with a frown on his face and his hands fumbled in front of him now, with a slight tremor to them.  

“Peter.” Steve sat up straight and reached out to touch his lover’s shoulder.  “You’re anxious.” 

Peter’s nose crinkled in distaste as he spat, “I am  _ not  _ anxious!  I don’t  _ get  _ anxious!”

It was a lie, and they both knew that, but Steve wasn’t one for prying; Peter didn’t like admitting he suffered anxiety, and there was nothing that could be done about that.  

Peter continued on, in a soft, uncomfortable murmur.  “...I just… I wanted to get something for Thor, but there’s too many people out and I kinda don’t really wanna have to be around loads of people, ya know, man…?  I just… I wondered if you could go get it for me…? That’s all.” 

Steve had a  _ very  _ different relationship with Peter than Thor had with him.  Steve didn’t believe in babying Peter, or encouraging his dependent personality - but Peter asking for help with his anxiety was different to him asking Thor to go make him food because he didn’t want to get out of bed.  Peter didn’t like being seen as weak, so for him to suck up his pride and ask this of Steve…

“Is it very important to you?” Steve asked gently.  He sighed when Peter gave a frantic nod. “Alright. What do you want me to get?” 

Peter was beaming now as he bounced on the heels of his feet.  “I’ll text you, okay? I don’t want Thor to hear.” 

Steve nodded.  He got up to kiss Peter before he went to get his car keys, leaving Peter to hum his favourite tune as he went upstairs to find Thor and initiate another love making session while he waited for Steve to return.  

Thor had sated his desires well and truly, and after Peter’s hour-long nap to recover, he’d gone downstairs to watch TV with Thor.  

It didn’t take him long for his bratty nature to make a reemergence.  

“Thor, can I have some ice cream?” Peter leant back to rest against Thor’s chest as he gave his lover an innocent smile.  

Thor smiled back at him as he nodded, kissing the corner of Peter’s lips.  His fingers danced along Peter’s hip as he nipped his lover’s throat and purred, “Of course you can, Peter~  What flavour do you want?” 

Peter made a show of humming his consideration.  Finally, he exclaimed, “Chocolate~!” 

Thor chuckled.  He kissed Peter deeply before he pushed his lover from his lap and murmured huskily, “I will be right back, Peter~” 

Peter entertained himself with the TV while Thor left for the kitchen.  Thor, however, was distracted by his phone going off in his pocket. He withdrew it as he opened the freezer door, not surprised to see his friend’s name on the screen; she was always texting him, so he thought nothing of it. 

That changed when he opened the message and found a photo waiting for him, with Val’s question typed out beneath;  _ -Who’s he talking to?-  _

Thor saw red.  He knew Steve’s friends, but he didn’t recognise the man standing  _ too  _ close to Steve, with a hand on his shoulder and an expression Thor  _ knew  _ was flirtatious.  A growl left Thor’s throat, and he forgot all about ice cream as he bellowed for Peter to come to him. 

Peter obeyed, but the way he crept towards his lover with his shoulders tucked in tight and his head bowed showed his fear.  Thor couldn’t calm down and comfort him that he would never hurt Peter; instead, all he could do was shout, “Rogers is  _ cheating _ !” 

Peter’s eyes widened, and a hurt whimper escaped his lips.  His shoulders tucked tighter to his body as he shook his head in disbelief.  “He wouldn’t…” 

Thor shoved his phone towards Peter’s face so quickly - so  _ aggressively  _ \- Peter flinched and backed away.  He looked warily at the screen when Thor growled at him to look, and what he found broke his heart.  Tears welled in his eyes as he grasped immediately at Thor’s words, his already-troubled mind leaving no room for doubt that maybe Steve had just met up with a friend they hadn’t met yet.  

“Is it because of me…?” Peter’s trembling, fearful voice only made Thor angrier at Steve.  “It’s because he hates me, isn’t it…? H-he doesn’t like me ‘cause I’m…  _ Me _ …” 

“No, do not think that way.” Thor grabbed Peter’s shoulder to pull him into a hug, but the way his fingertips dug almost painfully into his lover’s shoulders was anything but comforting.  He  _ hated  _ the way Peter pulled away from him with a whimper, and with the rage already pooling in his stomach, it only added fuel to the fire.  His tone was hard as he barked, “Peter, come here!” 

Peter flinched again and backed away.  He shook his head. “No…” 

“Peter!” 

But Peter was gone, and Thor refused to take any of the blame onto himself.

 

Steve was used to being waited on in the living room for when he got home, but usually, that person was Peter.  Thor did as well, sometimes, but usually only if Peter was also absent and he had had no one to hold all day.

Steve didn’t think much of it, though; Peter must have gone out on his own.  

“Hey.  Where’s Peter?” Steve swung his shopping bags by his sides as he walked towards Thor.  The closer he got, the easier it became to make out the irateness in his expression. “Thor…?  You okay?” 

Thor got up from the couch, and he stalked towards Steve like a lion after its next meal.  Steve couldn’t deny it was intimidating, having all that solid bulk approaching him so threateningly, but Steve didn’t react; if Thor was going to get violent for whatever reason, Steve knew he could hold his own.  

Thor’s nostrils flared like nothing Steve had ever seen before.  Whatever had happened in his absence had set his gentle lover off, and he couldn’t help but worry for Peter; Thor was one of the handful of people who could scare Peter, and they all knew that was because he trusted Thor so immensely.  

“ _ Peter  _ is in our room  _ crying  _ because of you,” Thor hissed.  He showed nothing at the way confusion crossed Steve’s face; he only continued.  “Who did you go and meet, Rogers?” 

“What are you talking about?” Steve took a step back to put distance between them.  If things were going to get ugly, he needed the reaction time. “I was helping Peter with his shopping.” 

“Then why did my friend send me a photo of you with some man  _ touching  _ you?!” Thor barked.  “Are we not enough for you?!  You made Peter cry!” 

“I didn’t do anything.” Steve was good at remaining calm, and he was thankful for that skill because he knew if he matched Thor’s hot temper right now, things would be dangerous.  “I was doing Peter’s shopping because he had an anxiety fit. I didn’t meet  _ anyone _ .” 

A snarl ripped itself from Thor’s throat as he reached into his pocket to pull his phone out and show Steve the evidence.  “Look! Val sent me a picture message, Rogers! If you aren’t happy with us, you should have told us!” 

Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked at the phone.  He fixed Thor with a serious look as he firmly stated, “I have no idea who he is; I met him today when he returned to me my wallet I’d dropped.  He clapped me on the shoulder in good will because he recognised me from work and appreciated my help towards his family. That’s all, Thor.”

The colour drained from Thor’s face as he realised his mistake now.  His throat felt tight as he chewed at his lip, not knowing what to say.  In the end, he settled for a pitiful, “I had better go and tell Peter…” 

Steve let out a loud sigh as Thor disappeared towards the staircase.  He put the shopping bags on the coffee table before he went to get a glass of water from the kitchen, but he was there for only moments before he heard Peter yelling from upstairs.

“You fuckin’ asshole!  I hate you so fucking much!” There was banging that accompanied Peter’s shouting, but something smashing from upstairs had Steve sprinting to see what was happening.  “Fuck you, being a dick to me, man!” 

Steve couldn’t stand what he’d found; Thor trying to stay out of range of Peter’s fists and nails as he used his arms to restrain Peter against his body.  Peter was lashing out, and Steve now wondered why he was worried about  _ Thor  _ hitting him when  _ Peter  _ was the one with violent reactions.  

Steve rushed to take Peter into his own arms and force him away from Thor.  “Peter, Peter, stop! You’re having an anxiety attack;  _ stop _ .” 

But Peter’s thrashing and screaming only became more and more agitated until Steve was forced to drag him into the bathroom to get Thor out of his sight.  

Steve didn’t know how long he’d had to hold Peter for him to calm down enough to stop trying to strike everyone, but one thing was for certain; whatever Thor had said to him earlier had set him off  _ badly _ . 

* * *

 

The night was full of tension, but it hadn’t been suffocating until they’d gone to bed.  Steve, hurt by Thor’s blatant lack of trust in him, had moved as close to the edge of the mattress as he could, with his back to the other two as he stared out of the window to watch the trees sway in the wind.  

“Peter, please stop.” 

Steve didn’t need to look behind him to know what Peter was doing; he could feel his lover bouncing against the mattress as he hummed loudly.  It wasn’t unusual - but what  _ was  _ unusual was that Peter didn’t listen to Thor and instead continued his childish search for attention.  

Steve sighed.  He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Peter’s incessant need for attention.  He’d rather just close his eyes and - okay,  _ that  _ was weird.  

“Peter?” Steve rolled over at Peter’s angry shout.  He reached out to touch Peter’s knee, his eyes searching for any obvious injury that had upset him.  “Are you okay?” 

Peter was glaring loathingly at Thor as he snapped, “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!  You’re a liar! Don’t hug me again!” 

Steve was taken by surprise at the way Peter all but  _ threw  _ himself into Steve’s arms in silent plea for his nightly embrace.  He obliged, but it wasn’t without a confused look to Thor. He shrugged as he raised one hand to stroke through Peter’s hair.  

Thor stared back, but the pain on his face was paramount.  As he rolled onto his side to sleep with his back to his lovers, Steve felt sick; Thor was a physically-needy person, and to have someone he loved so much reject him like that would have ripped his heart out of his chest.

But what could he do?  Thor had brought it upon himself by jumping to conclusions and dragging Peter into something he’d  _ known  _ would only cause his already-fragile heart more pain than he’d already suffered.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Where’s Thor…?” 

“At work.” Steve didn’t look away from the wooden leg of a kitchen chair he was trying to glue back together; he simply gave an irritable sigh before he requested, “Peter, can you  _ please  _ keep a better eye on your raccoon?  He wrecks a lot of our stuff…” 

Peter yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he mumbled, “He always does that…  That’s what raccoons do.” 

“I know, Peter.  But  _ please  _ watch him and make sure he isn’t chewing.  We did a very nice thing for you letting you keep him here; please respect us in return.”

Peter ignored the statement completely.  If he’d even heard it at all, Steve didn’t know, but an anxious look crossed his face, and he whispered, “Steve, did you really…” 

When Peter trailed off in difficulty of finding the right words, Steve finally turned around to face him.  He shook his head. “No, Peter. Thor freaked out over something he shouldn’t have.” 

“But why would he…?” Peter chewed at his lip again before his face twisted into a grimace and he growled, “He scared me so much…  I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” 

Steve patted Peter’s head soothingly.  “Don’t hold it against Thor, Peter. He didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“But why would he tell me something like that if he didn’t hate me?” Peter’s eyes filled with tears again, and Steve scurried to hold him so he wouldn’t cry.  “He only did it to be an asshole to me because he knew it would hurt me…” 

“Thor has been cheated on in his past,” Steve said softly.  “It broke his heart, Peter, and it’s scarred him. He  _ loves  _ you; he just gets worried sometimes.  He doesn’t want to be hurt again. He only ever found out because his girlfriend got pregnant, and he thought it was his for the longest time.  ...He was so excited to be a father, Peter…”

Peter sniffed.  Again, he changed the subject.  “Steve, I’m really tired still…” 

“It’s almost twelve, Peter; you should have woken up hours ago.” 

“But I didn’t want to get up when you tried wakin’ me; nine am is a stupid hour to wake up at.” 

“One day when you have a job, Peter, they’ll want you to be awake earlier than nine,” Steve warned.  “You would have to get up anywhere from five all the way to eight - maybe even earlier.” 

Peter visibly cringed.  “I’m never working, Steve; that’s too much effort.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.  He threaded his fingers through soft brown hair as he murmured, “What if I help you find a job, Peter?” 

“Nup.  I don’t want a job.” 

“But  _ why _ ?” 

“‘Cause they’re stupid and I hate them,” Peter argued.  “Thor makes enough money; he said I don’t gotta work, so I’m not gonna.” 

“And what happens if tomorrow Thor loses his company?  Hmm? Who’s going to look after you and feed you then?” 

“You?” Peter had said it so genuinely, Steve felt like crying at how ridiculous Peter was being.  

“Alright, what if I lose my job, too?” 

“But you won’t ‘cause Stark won’t fire you,” Peter pointed out with confusion. 

“What if we have a falling out and he fires me?” 

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the question.  He fidgeted, his hands fumbling together as he licked his lips.  When he looked back at Steve, he mumbled, “Can I have my breakfast now…?” 

“You are not a child; why you expect for me to drop what I am doing and run after you as if you are is beyond me and I -“ 

Peter sniffed, and he interrupted with an uncomfortable whisper, “I only asked ‘cause it’s your house…” 

“What?  Peter…” When Peter looked to his feet, Steve felt bad.  He pulled Peter into a hug before he murmured, “Don’t ask me, Peter.  You live here, too.” 

Peter sighed.  “I want bacon, but I want Thor’s bacon.  I don’t want your bacon and I dunno how to cook bacon.” 

“It’s a good time for you to learn,” Steve grunted as he turned his attention back to the chair.  “Google it.” 

“I don’t know how Thor makes it though…” Peter whimpered and moved to drop himself onto the table.  “This is too  _ hard _ …!” 

“Text him and ask him.” Steve could feel his annoyance rising.  

“No, I don’t wanna talk to him!” Peter exclaimed.  “I’m still mad at him!” 

“You’ll upset him if you ignore him.  He’ll worry.” 

“Well, he upset and worried  _ me _ first!  No! I’m not talkin’ to him!” 

“Peter…” When Steve finally got the chair leg fixed, he stood up and fixed Peter with an annoyed glare; it was time for him to sink or swim now, and Steve wasn’t going to help him with this one.  “If you want bacon, you’re going to have to either ask Thor, or learn how to make it yourself.”

Peter pouted, and he made no move to get up from the table and go into the kitchen.  His eyes lingered on Steve as he observed, his sadness and hurt turning into love and warmth as the knowledge that Steve was nearby calmed him.  He relaxed, a smile slipping onto his face as Steve moved next to clean off the dishes from the table. 

Finally, Steve spoke.  “Why are you staring at me?” 

Peter quickly diverted his gaze as he sputtered out, “I-I wasn’t! I was lookin’ at other shit!”

“Language.” Steve put down the bowls he’d just picked up in order to move and stand behind Peter. He waited until Peter had tilted his head back to see him before he ghosted his fingertips against Peter’s chest and murmured, “I’ll tell Thor to punish you if you don’t stop swearing all the time.” 

Peter moaned as his cock instantly came to life.  A minxy grin crossed his face as he quickly forgot about his bacon dilemma.  “I think it’d be pretty hot if you punished me though - since you’re always such a prude~” 

Steve chuckled.  “You want me to punish you?  I think a good place to start is by stuffing your mouth full so you stop talking for once.” 

Peter moaned again.  “Please… Steve, please.  I need cock. I need it!” 

“You expect me to let such a dirty mouth near me, Peter?” Steve’s fingers trailed down Peter’s cheek.  “I think you should clean it before you bring it anywhere near me.” 

“No point; it’ll just get dirty again from your cum,” Peter all but begged.  Steve couldn’t help but smirk; Peter was still young, and he hadn’t yet outgrown his overwhelming desire for sex - so much like a teenager, and Steve surprisingly loved the thrill of it.  “Please~? You know I need cock in my mouth!” 

Steve smiled.  He reached down to unbutton his jeans as he murmured, “Consider this your breakfast, Peter.” 

Peter was greedy as he lunged forward to swallow Steve whole.  His head bobbed back and forth as he hollowed his cheeks to create more vacuum; he needed this so badly, he wasn’t sure he was in the mood to be patient. 

“Mmm…” Steve closed his eyes. He reached out to tangle his long fingers in Peter’s curls and stop him from moving.  He cracked open his eyelids as he gazed down at Peter and smiled. “Will you let me take your mouth, Peter?” 

Peter hummed long and loud. Steve shuddered at the vibrations it sent through his arousal.  Steve didn’t hesitate to accept the offer; he only tightened his grip in Peter’s hair and snapped his hips forward to send his cock down Peter’s throat. 

Peter’s hand wrapped around his own arousal at the harsh pace Steve had set.  He pulled in time to Steve’s thrusts, squeezing the base tightly every time he descended to it, but he could only manage a few moments’ strokings before Steve pulled his hand away and tutted.

“No, Peter.” Steve tried to sound calm and composed, but it was hard to do so with the lust burning inside of him.  “No hands until I say you can.” 

Peter whimpered.  His eyes watered heavily, and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as Steve held his head in place, his length buried so deeply down Peter’s throat, Peter couldn’t breathe. 

But Peter wasn’t out of his comfort zone - in fact, he relished in the way Steve indulged him in his enjoyment for lack of breath.  His nose was buried amongst Steve’s pubic hair, his breathing cut off as he forced himself to remain calm and loose around the intrusion; Steve wouldn’t hurt him, and he would let him up for air before anything went wrong. 

Finally, Steve pulled him off his length to let Peter catch his breath.  “Did you learn your lesson, or should I repeat it again, Peter?” 

Peter’s smirk was devious.  He parted his lips and gave a teasing lick at the opening in Steve’s tip before he grinned and husked, “I never learn, Steve~” 

Steve snorted.  He tugged lightly at Peter’s hair in silent request to get back on with it, and Peter wasted no time in swallowing Steve whole once more.

Steve purred in delight.  “Is it good, Peter? Do you want to taste me again?” 

Peter hummed and sucked harder. 

Steve closed his eyes and tilted his head back.  His hips rocked slightly, but this time he allowed Peter the control.  “It’s okay, Peter. You haven’t had breakfast yet, after all.” 

Peter moaned.  His own eyes closed as his arousal begged for attention.  He could feel Steve growing in his throat, so he prepared himself for the inevitable release he’d become so good at coaxing out of his partner.  His cock twitched in anticipation, and his tongue swiped at the underside of the length. It was enough for his throat to fill with the hot liquid Peter could never get enough of, and as Steve moaned out his orgasm, he pulled his hips free of Peter’s face.

Peter swallowed everything he was given happily, grabbing Steve’s hips and stopping him from exiting completely.  He groaned hungrily as his mouth filled up, his tongue lapping up the remaining semen that tried to escape down his chin. 

Steve patted Peter’s head appreciatively.  “Good boy, Peter… Good boy.”

The look Peter gave Steve could have had him coming all over again.  Peter remained kneeling, with his hand wrapped tightly around the bulge in his pants as his breathing came in ragged gasps.  His lips were swollen and red with just a hint of semen on them, and he looked so lustful, Steve was surprised he didn’t pounce on him. 

“Steve…” Peter groaned out his frustration and arousal.  “Steve, I need… I need to come…” 

Steve nodded.  He reached out to pull Peter to his feet, but Peter pulled away.  “Peter?” 

“I wanna do it on the table.” Peter hoisted himself up and laid on his back.  “Please. Thor always fucks me on the table.” 

If Steve wasn’t still coming down from his orgasm, his eyes would have bulged as horror filled him.  But instead, all he could do was shake his head and say, “Stop sleeping together on the table; we eat off that.  Come upstairs and I’ll take care of you.” 

It was no surprise Peter left so hastily.  Steve made his way upstairs, entering their bedroom, and what he found made him chuckle; Peter had already stripped his clothing off in his eagerness, and he was fumbling around inside his special box Thor had bought just for him. 

When Peter’s hand reemerged from the box, he held out a large vibrator.  He looked at Steve with puppy dog eyes as he cocked his head to the side and murmured, “Please~?  I like it when Thor uses my toys on me…”

Steve nodded.  He kicked off his own clothing and came to join Peter on the bed.  “Lay down. I’ll prepare you first.” 

“Can you eat me out?” Peter’s face was so lustful, Steve was once again reminded of his youthful exuberance.  

Steve couldn’t help but cringe.  “You know I don’t like that. That’s Thor’s thing to do.” 

Peter pouted.  “You should let him do that to you once in a while.  It might…  _ loosen you up _ .” 

Steve snorted at the pun.  “Says the one always on the bottom.” 

“I like the bottom, though,” Peter promised.  He wriggled his ass in invitation. “Just hurry up!  You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Fitting choice of words there.” Steve reached into Peter’s box, abandoned by their sides now, so he could take the bottle of lube and coat his fingers in it.  “Now lay still.” 

Peter didn’t move much during preparations anymore.  He’d once constantly fidgeted during them in his anxiety of the initial pain of penetration, but with Thor’s endless appetite for sex, he’d quickly learnt to adjust and  _ trust  _ them.  The fact that Steve had three fingers inside Peter, earning a soft mantra of moans as he repeatedly thrust them up and into his spot, was evidence enough of his love for sex.  

“Tell me if it hurts.” Steve pulled his fingers free and squirted lube onto the vibrator.  He tucked one of Peter’s legs over his shoulder and spread him open, pressing the very tip of the toy inside as slowly as he could.  

“Shut up.  I can take both you and Thor inside me at once and you’re worried about a stupid toy half your sizes.” Peter growled.  “Just shove it in already. I can take it!” 

Steve didn’t completely oblige.  He quickened the pace, but he wasn’t one to find pleasure in hurting his partners.  He let out an eager breath once he’d sheathed the toy all the way to the hilt. He flicked the switch, his eyes focused on Peter’s face scrunching up in pleasure. 

“Fuck, Steve…” Peter moaned and pushed his hips down to try and draw in more of the toy.  “Please…” 

“Is it good?” Steve pulled the toy out to the tip and then pushed it back in.  

“Always good,” Peter moaned.  “Mmm, I need this…”

“What does it feel like?” Steve had a genuine curiosity; he’d never really been interested in having toys used on himself, and even now he’d rather save them for Peter.  

“Good…” Peter moaned again.  “Too good… But not as good as your dick inside me…” 

“Yeah?” Steve could feel himself hardening again.  

“Mhm…” Peter let out a blissful sigh.  “You’re so big and you fill me up real nice…  And you fuck me so hard in my sweet spot that it hurts to sit after…  But it’s okay because you empty so much cum in me, Thor has to suck me dry or else I leak everywhere…” 

Steve made a particularly hard thrust with the vibrator that had Peter moaning loudly.  He reached down to give himself a few good strokes. “You like that, Peter?” 

“Gods, yeah.” Peter’s toes curled.  “Sometimes when I’m home alone and I get real horny, I jerk myself off thinking about when you and Thor do it to me.” 

Steve rolled around so he could grab the box again.  He rummaged through it until he found Peter’s fleshlight, and with one swift motion, he sheathed his lover’s length inside it.  He pulled the vibrator out and rolled Peter onto his side as he husked, “Let’s make your fantasies a reality, then.” 

Peter whimpered as Steve entered him.  He took a few deep breaths before he moved back against him, urging Steve to move.  Steve’s thrusts were hard and powerful, and he rocked Peter’s hips back and forth with every movement.  Peter’s hips, likewise, rocked into the fleshlight, drawing loud, desperate moans and cries from Peter as his orgasm quickly approached him. 

Peter never needed much to push him over the edge, but he made up for it in his rebound time.  He released once, twice, splattering himself with hot seed when Steve pulled the fleshlight away, coming a third time when he felt Steve finally filling him up, too.  

Steve waited until he’d released everything before he tenderly rolled Peter onto his back.  He kissed away the tears that trailed down Peter’s face, kissing his lips and caressing his trembling body.  

“You did well,” Steve murmured against Peter’s throat.  He accepted the hand that had reached out to slip into his hold.  “You did very well, Peter. Sleep now.” 

Peter didn’t need to be told twice; his eyes had shut and he was dead to the world.

* * *

 

When Thor came home from work, he’d been so excited to see his lovers - but finding them both on the couch, Steve staring blankly at him as Peter openly snobbed him from within Steve’s arms, Thor felt his heart break.

“Are you mad at me, too, Steven…?” Thor whispered.

“Disappointed.” Steve responded.  “Hurt that you have no trust in me.” 

Thor chewed at his lip as he looked to his feet.  He was tired from such a big day at work, and he’d so looked forward to taking a nap with his lovers in his arms.  “...Peter…?” 

“Leave me alone!” Peter snapped.  “I don’t wanna hear any more lies from you!” 

Thor’s shoulders slumped in dejection, and all he could do was sigh and nod.  “Alright… I am going to nap… Feel free to join me if you wish…” 

Thor left, and he took his nap, but to his utter heartbreak, he was left alone in his bed that felt too big for just his own body.  

But still, Thor didn’t like to think that he was capable of messing up; it wasn’t  _ him;  _ it was...  It was a problem with everyone else.  


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was woken by the wet slapping sounds coming from right beside him.  He gave a loud sigh and pulled Peter closer to him, brushing his hand through sweaty brown locks.  He said nothing about it; Peter would finish himself off soon and - hopefully - go back to sleep. 

The problem was, despite Peter falling asleep again shortly after his release, Steve couldn’t go back to sleep.  He’d tried to, but Thor looked awfully lonely on his side of the bed without Peter in his arms. 

Steve frowned.  He hated seeing the clear discomfort on his lover’s face even in sleep, so no matter how annoyed he still was with Thor, he couldn’t help but crawl over Peter to curl up in Thor’s arms like the good old days.  

Thor woke up with a mumble.  Steve shushed him with a kiss before he whispered, “Don’t think I’m not mad at you anymore.” 

Thor mumbled something else before he pulled Steve in to a bone-crushing embrace and allowed himself to drift back off. 

Steve laid awake, staring at Peter as he tried to fall back asleep as well, but it wasn’t easy to do so with the thoughts running rampant in his mind.  He tried not to look back at the past with a sad nostalgia, but sometimes, when things weren’t right in his household and Peter had a hand in it, it was hard not to do so.

Steve loved Peter.  But Steve’s heart had always been for Thor, and sometimes it was hard not to look at Peter with jealousy and resentment.  

As hard as it was, Steve could never hate Peter; sometimes he just wished circumstances had turned out differently. 

* * *

 

Three years ago, things had been very different in Steve and Thor’s household.

“Peter wants to meet you,” Thor murmured against Steve’s temple as they laid in their bed cuddling. 

Steve made a displeased sound as he fixed Thor with a stern look.  “Thor,  _ no _ .  I don’t want anything to do with Peter.  I don’t like you talking about him, either.”

A sad look entered Thor’s eyes as he held Steve tighter.  He kissed down his lover’s neck before he murmured, “I would really like for you to meet Peter one day, Steven.  I think you would like him.” 

“I don’t want to meet him,” Steve said flatly.  He reached up to touch Thor’s cheek as he murmured, “I told you you can see him, but I don’t want to know about it, Thor.  I don’t think you realise it isn’t easy for me to share you with someone else. But I told you it was okay to see him as long as you were honest with me about it because I know how much you need to be able to love people, Thor.” 

Thor cupped Steve’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss.  He waited until they broke apart before he whispered, “If you do not want to meet him, I will not force you.  So~ Dinner and then a movie tonight, Steven~? My treat~” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him closer.  Their naked bodies rubbed together, but Thor was already stated from earlier and was happy just to be close.  “That sounds  _ great _ , Thor.  Are you going to be too tired?  I know it’s a big day for you today with all the meetings you have scheduled for the afternoon.” 

“I am never too tired when it comes to my Steven~” Thor purred.  He laid his body on Steve’s, content with kissing and sucking at his lover’s throat.  Once he’d rolled back onto his side, he whispered, “May I please tell you about Peter?” 

Steve gave a dramatic sigh, but he couldn’t help but smile fondly; of course Thor was finding it difficult not to talk about his new lover.  “If you really need to tell me about him.” 

“Of course I need to; Peter knows all about you, Steven,” Thor promised.  “I  _ have  _ to talk about the people I love~” 

Steve chuckled.  “Go on, then.” 

Thor grinned.  He kissed Steve in appreciation before he borderline gushed, “Well, Peter is just great, Steven.  He is so sweet and affectionate and he never minds what we do together as long as I will hold him and tell him that I love him.  I also love that he is a good talker because he doesn’t like quiet and he talks all the time, even at night when I am trying to sleep.  But it is okay because I know he gets anxious a lot and is scared of being alone so it is a bit of a comfort thing he does, and I just. I love him, Steven.  I love him and all his imperfections. He is so precious to me.” 

Steve couldn’t deny it hurt to hear his lover talk so lovingly about another person - but it was to be expected; Thor had a huge heart, and Steve honestly didn’t think he was capable of holding back all the love he had to give.  Instead, he did his best to be supportive. “I’m glad you care about him, Thor. It sounds like he cares about you, too.” 

“He does.” Thor’s smile was giddy now.  “All he ever wants from me is to be in my arms.” 

Steve moved closer to rest his face against Thor’s chest and breathe in his lover’s scent.  “Oh, I wish you didn’t have to work today, Thor; I could just lay here forever with you.” 

“Likewise, Steven.  Maybe you would like to come to work with me, today?” 

Steve shook his head.  “I would, but I made plans with Bucky for while you’re gone.” 

Thor kissed Steve’s head.  “It is okay. Perhaps next time.” 

“Of course.  I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Steven.  Try and rest now; you will need it after our love-making.” 

“You worry too much,” Steve teased. 

“I just love you is all,” Thor whispered.  “Sleep now, sweetheart. I will see you again tonight.” 

Steve gave Thor one last kiss before he closed his eyes and obeyed.  He fell asleep to the comforting sounds of the adjoining shower running, knowing Thor was still close by.  

When Steve woke up, however, it was to voices floating from downstairs.  He recognised Thor’s soft, concerned tone, but the other voice was unfamiliar to him, and the tears that accompanied it only sparked worry in Steve.

Steve was out of bed and dressed in record time to investigate.  His hands clenched by his sides at the thought of Thor disregarding his wishes and bringing Peter to their home - even if something had happened to upset Peter, Thor could have stayed with him at his guardian’s home.  

Steve kept his footsteps as quiet as he could to get downstairs without alerting the other two, and to his disappointment, on his couch sat a young man looking  _ very  _ much like the photo of Peter Thor had once shown him. 

“Thor.” Steve’s tone was authoritative, and his eyes refused to linger any longer on Peter.  He jerked his head to the side, telling him to come into the kitchen, and his anger only continued to mount at the way Thor kissed Peter’s head before obeying. 

Thor’s hands wrung together as he closed the kitchen door behind him.  There was distress on his face, and Steve knew Thor was aware of exactly what he’d done wrong.  “Steven, before you get upset, I can explain.” 

“I don’t want you to explain; I want you to get him out of here,” Steve said quietly.  “I’ve  _ told  _ you he isn’t to come here, Thor, and you ignored - Is that blood?” 

Thor looked down at his hands at the question.  His eyes widened slightly, as if just now noticing the blood on his hands.  He nodded. “Yes, it is.” 

Steve’s anger vanished, and he reached out to take Thor’s hands and try to wipe the dried blood away.  “Are you hurt? What happened?” 

“I am not hurt; I think this is Peter’s blood,” Thor whispered.  

“You  _ think _ ?” 

Thor nodded.  “I am so sorry, Steven, but I cannot get him out; he does not have anywhere else to go now.  I had to bring him here because I could not leave him in that house by himself.” 

“Thor…” 

Thor winced now, as if recalling a painful memory.  His voice choked slightly, and Steve recognised the distress in him.  “I had to cancel all my appointments today… I had to get him from that house and send the police there.  I could not let him stay in a house with a dead body in it, Steven…” 

“What happened?” 

“Someone broke into their home and attacked Peter.  His guardian came home but it was an ambush; there were too many of them, and he…” Thor shook his head.  “Steven, please do not make me choose between you two… He has nowhere else to go.” 

Steve frowned.  His mouth opened and closed wordlessly, but eventually, he murmured, “Let me see him.” 

Thor opened the kitchen door.  “He is very upset and scared. Please be gentle and patient with him, Steven.” 

Steve didn’t reply; he only walked past Thor and out into the living room.  Now that he was standing in front of the couch with his attention on Peter, he couldn’t help but feel the concern in him.  He tried not to look at the sticky blood coating the right side of Peter’s head, staining his hair red, and instead his gaze wandered over the blood on his clothing.

“Hello,” Steve said softly.  He hated the way Peter cringed and curled in on himself, as if expecting Steve to come at him aggressively.  He reached out to put his hand on Peter’s knee, but Peter pulled away with a whimper and looked helplessly to Thor.  Steve ignored the reaction, unable to blame the poor thing for being so distressed. “I’m Steve. How about we clean the blood off you for a start?” 

Peter didn’t reply.  Steve looked back to Thor and asked for him to get a bucket of warm water and some cloths.  When Thor returned with them in tow, the first thing Steve did was dip one of the cloths into the water and wipe the blood from Peter’s hands with as much gentleness as he was capable of.

Peter stared at Steve’s face with a mixture of devastation and terror.  His eyes never left Steve’s, though he never spoke to the man; he only slid sideways into Thor’s arms when Thor came to sit next to him and hold him.  

Steve, however, didn’t know what the right thing to do was.  He didn’t want Peter here; not Thor’s other lover where Steve would be brewing in jealousy - but at the same time, Steve couldn’t throw him out on the streets; not after the way Peter started crying again in pain when Steve cleaned the blood out of his hair and agitated his wounds. 

Steve did the only thing he could think to do; once he’d cleaned the blood from Peter’s flesh, he stood and went back upstairs, bringing his guest a blanket and a clean set of pyjamas.  “Thor, help him change into these.” 

Thor was so tender with Peter, Steve’s heart ached.  Steve didn’t want to listen to his lover’s soft murmurs, or see the way Thor manhandled Peter with such gentleness; he went back upstairs, occupying himself with a book and pretending Peter had never been brought here.

But of course, whatever hope of living in blissful ignorance Steve had was ruined that night when Thor finally came upstairs for bed, with Peter in tow. 

Steve immediately sat rigidly in bed as he pointed to the door.  “No. No, Thor. He’s not coming in here. He can sleep on the couch.” 

Peter looked uncomfortably at his feet as a suspicious sound escaped him, giving Steve the impression he was crying.  Thor looked torn as he murmured, “I understand, Steven, but Peter will have a panic attack if I leave him down there on his own…” 

“Then stay with him until he falls asleep,” Steve suggested.  “He’s not coming in here, Thor.” 

Peter wiped at his eyes as another sob escaped him.  Thor wrapped his arm around his shoulders and held him close.  “Steven… Steven, he needs us.” 

“He needs  _ you _ ,” Steve pointed out dryly.  “I don’t even know him.” 

The biggest problem with Thor that drove Steve mad was how stubborn he was - so of course, it should have came as no surprise that somehow, Steve had conceded defeat and his temper was boiling dangerously as he watched Thor help Peter into their bed.  

Steve grit his teeth when Thor’s attention fixed solely on Peter, in between them both as he kept his face pressed into Thor’s chest.  

“Goodnight.” Steve’s tone was cold as he pulled the blankets up past his shoulders and rolled onto his side so his back was to the other  two. 

Thor responded back to him, but still, Peter didn’t say anything.  Steve fell asleep, restless and angry - but that night when he was woken by a warmth snuggling in close against his back with a soft whimper, he rolled around, unable to stop himself from patting Peter’s head softly. 

“You’re not too bad when you’re asleep…” Steve whispered, his fingertips rubbing carefully against Peter’s scalp so as to avoid his injuries.  “But if I catch you sleeping with  _ my  _ boyfriend in  _ our  _ home, I’m kicking you out.” 

No response came from Peter, and Steve was sure it was better that way.  

* * *

 

Steve snapped awake in Thor’s arms at the heavy weight that fell on top of him.  He almost shot upright, ready to fight if he had to, but when he recognised Peter’s murmur from beside him, he relaxed. 

“Peter, what are you doing?” Steve moved closer to Thor so Peter wasn’t teetering dangerously along the edge of the bed.  

“I wanna be held, too.” Steve couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the pout in Peter’s voice.  

“Come here, then.”  Steve opened his arms wide for Peter to crawl into.  “You’re lucky Thor sleeps like the dead. What are you doing crawling over him in the middle of the night?  You fell on me.” 

“Sorry.” Peter’s voice was muffled now as he buried his face against his lover’s chest.  “I slipped.” 

“Yeah, yeah.  Just go to back to sleep.” 

From behind Steve, Thor shifted in his sleep.  He mumbled something that didn’t make sense, something or other about flying on a hammer, Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to know exactly, but despite it, he stretched his arms out further to wrap Peter in them as well.  He mumbled again as he tightened his hold on his lovers, dropping his head on top of Steve’s as he started snoring. 

Steve was glad the other two were sleeping peacefully, because he certainly wasn’t - but what could he do about it?  Nothing, really; he was just going to have to live with it and hope he got a good night’s sleep tomorrow instead. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you ever shut up?” 

The question turned both Steve and Thor’s heads, but neither of them had a chance to respond; Peter had already opened his mouth and spat back.  “Hey, fuck you, man! I’m allowed to talk if I want to!” 

“Peter.”  Steve reached out to touch Peter’s shoulder in an effort to calm him.  “Ignore him; you’ll get us kicked out.” 

“No, I’m not ignoring him!  He’s an asshole!” Peter turned back to the stranger, standing behind them as they waited for the queue to move.  “Fuck you! Go be a dick somewhere else!” 

Steve could see a fight about to break out at the amused smirk the other man donned, and though it infuriated him to see someone riling Peter up, he knew it wasn’t the time or place to let his anger out.  “Peter.” 

“Are you going to cry?” The man’s smirk widened, and he couldn’t help but laugh when Peter lunged at him, only to be held back by Thor. 

“Peter!” Steve usually held a lot of patience with Peter, but every now and then, Peter just pushed all his buttons, and he couldn’t help but let his temper rise.  “Peter, just be quiet! Thor, take him outside!” 

Thor looked as scandalised as Peter did, but Steve didn’t care about that right now; his temper had been bordering dangerously with Peter lately, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he snapped with him.  “Come on, Peter… Leave Steven alone; he is in a bad mood.” 

Steve’s jaw clenched as he held back all the words he felt like saying to Thor.  Instead, he turned his attention back to the stranger and growled, “He had every right to talk to us as much as he wanted.  I don’t know who you think you are.” 

Steve wasn’t going to waste his time on a guy like this; he had better things to do, and getting kicked out for fighting wasn’t one of them.  He kept silent, ignoring the man as best he could until he’d finally reached the counter and asked for their phone order. He paid for the food, and once he’d gotten it out to the car and sat back in the driver’s seat, he took a deep breath; now all they had to do was get out to Tony’s mansion with as minimal Peter as possible. 

“I want to drive.” 

Steve felt his hands clench; he hadn’t even started the car yet and Peter was already going.  “You can’t; you don’t have a driver’s license.” 

“Let him drive, Steven,” Thor murmured.  He reached into the back seat of the car to take Peter’s hand and squeeze it.

“He doesn’t have a license,” Steve repeated himself with exasperation.

“It’s only a stupid piece of paper with my name on it,” Peter argued.  “Please? I wanna drive! I’m good at it!” 

“He is,” Thor assured.

“Thor, stop taking his side all the time!” Steve warned.  “He can’t drive without a license, Thor, and you shouldn’t be letting him until he gets one!” 

“He does not want to do the driving test because it worries him,” Thor defended.  “He is a good driver; he will be fine.” 

“ _ No _ ,” Steve forced out.  “My car, my rules. He can drive it when he gets a license.” 

Peter mumbled something under his breath, but Steve didn’t care; let Peter pout because he’d get over it eventually.  

And get over it Peter did, because it had taken only moments for him to be back to his usual talkative self, his hand still held firmly in Thor’s grasp as his mouth ran faster than Steve could keep up with it.

“And so like, Gamora told Drax about it, but he thought that she meant he had to go and beat up Nebula, so when he came around, all three of them got into a fight and Ronan had to come downstairs and break them up.” Peter snorted at the memory, even though Steve had been lost in the story five minutes ago and had no idea what was even going on anymore.  “And then it got even worse ‘cause then Drax tried fighting Ronan, and like nobody with a brain will try to fight Ronan, and he -”

“- Oh, so unlike yourself,” Steve teased good naturedly.  

“What?” Peter cocked his head to the side.

“ _ You  _ would fight Ronan, wouldn’t you?” 

“I would fight anybody, dude.” 

Thor snorted and shook his head.  Steve smirked, feeling his anger cooling down now.  

“Tell me the rest of the story,” Thor requested as he squeezed Peter’s hand again.  Steve was just glad they were back on good terms.

“Oh, right.  So then Ronan dropped Drax with one hit, and then Gamora had to stop them both, but then Nebula surprise attacked Drax and it started all over again.  And like I was just sittin’ on the sidelines watchin’, I swear, but then a foot came out of nowhere and hit me in the face, so I had to get involved.” 

“ _ That  _ is how you got a black eye,” Thor realised in horror.  “Take me to see whoever kicked you in the face and I will make sure they never do so again.” 

“Thor, I think you’re missing the point here,” Steve addressed.  “He wouldn’t have been kicked in the face if he wasn’t involved in the tussle because his face wouldn’t have been in range of anyone’s feet if he’d stayed out of it.  So, Peter, did you win the fight?” 

Peter’s chest puffed out as he proudly announced, “Well, I got a few lucky hits in.” 

“You mean your butt was kicked,” Steve said.  He couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Nah, I did pretty good, man.” 

“No more fighting for you, sweetheart,” Thor murmured.  He glanced at his watch, seeing they were still far away from Tony’s mansion.  “Tell me another story.” 

Steve always tried to listen to Peter whenever he rambled on endlessly, but it was difficult for an introvert like himself.  Steve valued peace and quiet - how he’d ever ended up with such an outgoing guy like Thor, he’d never know - so to constantly have Peter yammering on…

Well, Steve was just glad Peter liked the sound of his own voice so much, he never really noticed when Steve was zoned out from him.

Peter kept talking until Steve had pulled up in the sprawling driveway of Tony Stark’s mansion.  He quietened down when Steve turned the car off and put his fingers to his lips, a silent request for him to stop talking for a while.  He didn’t mind shutting his mouth for Steve; he’d do anything the man asked of him, really. 

Well, almost anything; sometimes even his love for Thor and Steve couldn’t beat his anxiety.  

“How long are we gonna be here for?” Peter instinctively reached out to take his boyfriends’ hands, holding on tight as he followed them inside.  He felt the familiar twinges of anxiety settle in his stomach, hating whenever he came here; he didn’t like Tony, and Tony didn’t like him. 

“A while, but we can go home sooner if you want to,” Steve promised.  

Peter nodded, comforted by those words.  He felt Thor squeeze his hand in reassurance, and he couldn’t help but relax; everything was easier when he had Thor and Steve by his side.  

For such a huge mansion, it wasn’t hard to find Tony inside; all they had to do was follow the drunken laughter upstairs and into one of the recreation rooms.  Steve was the first to greet everyone as he moved in to drop the bags of food onto the table. 

“Hey, I got everything.  Need me to get some plates?” Steve was prepared to run down to the kitchen if they needed him to, but Tony waved a dismissive hand.

“Fuck that; sit your ass down.” Tony picked up his phone and pressed a button before he spoke into the speaker.  “Hey, Jarvis, come help us out, will you?” 

It took no time at all for Tony’s butler to arrive and take the food down into the kitchen.  Steve made himself comfortable on the couch next to Clint and Natasha, while Thor sat down on one of the unoccupied ones.  Thor opened his arms for Peter, but Peter stepped back and shook his head. “I wanna look around for a while.” 

Thor smiled and let him go.  Steve, likewise, didn’t have a problem with Peter wandering by himself; it was Tony who waited until the door shut behind him so he could growl, “He steals my shit and I’m kicking his ass.” 

“Peter doesn’t steal from people; he only steals from businesses,” Steve instantly defended.

“Oh, yeah?” Tony flicked through the apps on his phone so he could bring up his security cameras.  He zoomed in on one with Peter in the frame, seemingly admiring a small decoration Steve knew to be worth  _ a lot  _ of money.  

Steve winced as he watched Peter look around before he pocketed the decoration and carried on his way.  “I’m sorry; we’ve never known him to take from other people before… I’ll get it off him before we leave.” 

“You’d better,” Tony threatened.  “Why he’d even steal something like that is beyond me - unless he wants money for a big bag of weed or something.” 

“Shut up,” Thor snarled.  

“Peter doesn’t smoke weed,” Steve exasperated.

“Maybe he should start - might calm his volatile ass down a little.” Tony shrugged at the way Thor snapped at him.  “Just saying; he could probably use something like that once in a while.” 

Steve knew not to engage in conversations like these with Tony of all people because then Tony would only continue baiting them.  He turned to Bruce, smiling as he announced, “I took Peter to see that movie you were talking about; he loved it.” 

“You didn’t take Thor with you?” Bruce just looked happy to hear that Steve had taken him up on his recommendation.

“He worked late; he didn’t mind,” Steve promised.

“What movie?” Natasha rested her head on Clint’s shoulder, her expression full of interest.  

The conversation was relaxed now as everyone enjoyed each other’s company.  At least, it had been that way until Tony looked ready to commit murder as he watched the security cameras on his phone again.

“Hey, Point Break, go get your boy toy away from my cars before I throw him off the cliff,” Tony growled.  

Thor mumbled under his breath about how he’d throw Tony off the cliff first, but still, he got up to find Peter.  

Peter wasn’t hard to find.  He seemed to have a natural gravitation towards cars, Thor had learnt long ago, and there was only one place in the building where he was going to find cars.  Of course, upon walking into the garage, he found Peter there, too.

“Stark will skin you alive if you damage his cars,” Thor warned fondly.  

“Thor, come look at this!” Peter waved his lover over enthusiastically as he kept his head under the hood to admire the engine of Tony’s Audi TT that was kept stored away.  “Look!” 

“What is it?” Thor, who knew nothing about cars except how to fill them with fuel, truly didn’t understand what had Peter so fascinated. 

“Look, I wanna show you something cool.” Peter pointed to something, and Thor could only blink as he tried so hard to work out what he was supposed to be excited about.  Peter rambled on, something about modifications and power and - really, Thor didn’t even know what Peter was talking about anymore, but still, he wrapped his arms around Peter and smiled.

“That is cool, Peter,” Thor agreed, despite not knowing what he was agreeing to.  “But you should come back upstairs before Stark gets mad at you.” 

“Nah, I wanna drive this around.” Peter turned around to wrap his arms around Thor and give a pleading look.  “Ple~ase~?” 

“Stark will not let you, Peter.” Thor ran his hand through Peter’s curly locks; he couldn’t stand disappointing his lover.  

“But he’d let  _ you _ .” Peter winked and grinned.  “Ple~ase~?” 

“Oh, okay.” Thor smiled back.  “Okay. I will get you the keys, sweetheart.” 

Peter kissed Thor’s lips in appreciation.  “I love you~” 

“I love you, too,” Thor promised.  “Now stay here; I will be back in a few moments.” 

* * *

 

Upstairs, in the recreation room, Steve came back from a toilet break.  He took one look around before he asked, “Thor and Peter haven’t come back yet?” 

“Thor wanted to drive one of the cars so I let him,” Tony explained.  

The hair on Steve’s neck stood on end.  “Tony… Thor got the keys for  _ Peter _ !  He’s probably driven into a cliff already!” 

“Or worse,” Clint deadpanned as his face paled.  “They took the car and are fucking in it.” 

Tony looked like he’d seen a ghost as he grabbed his phone and dialled Thor’s number, screaming, “ _ You bring my car back this instant, Thor!  And you’re both scrubbing the insides clean when you get back! _ ” 

Steve just hoped they’d lived to take the phone call, and when they brought the car back an hour later, he silently thanked his god and all that was good that Peter had somehow managed not to smash the car and kill them both.   

* * *

 

Peter wasn’t supposed to be drinking.  Not because he couldn’t hold his alcohol, or anything like that; rather, Peter could drink them all bar Thor under the table but a drunk Peter meant an annoying Peter - more so than usual.  

Like now, as Steve tried desperately to get Peter into bed while Thor showered. 

“Peter,  _ please  _ lay down.” Maybe it was the alcohol, but Steve was sure he was being a bit too rough as he pushed Peter onto his back against the mattress.  “ _ Sleep _ .” 

“Nu-uh, not tired!” Peter argued.  Steve couldn’t help but glance at the clock, wincing as three-forty-five flashed at them angrily.  “I don’t wanna sleep; I wanna do somethin’ with you!” 

Steve could have cried.  His current streak of sleepless nights and all the alcohol he’d consumed certainly wasn’t helping his emotions.  “Peter! We are  _ guests,  _ and if you don’t go to sleep, you’re going to wake everyone up!” 

Peter tried sitting up again.  “Ste~ve~ Can we go get McDonald’s?  I’m  _ bored _ !  Hungry and bored!  I wanna go for a drive!” 

Steve opened his mouth to respond, to scold and order and possibly even yell, but before he had to say anything, the bathroom door opened and Thor emerged, his naked body dripping from his shower.  

“Will he not sleep?” Thor asked softly.  He smiled when Steve shook his head. “I will get him to sleep.” 

Steve rolled away from Peter to give Thor room.  He watched Thor sit down on the bed and spread his legs wide, patting the tops of his thighs to invite Peter in between them.  He knew what was coming, and honestly, as much as it made his pants feel tighter, he wasn’t in the mood; he just wanted to sleep. 

“Be a good boy and quieten down for Steve, Peter~” Thor purred.  He lowered his boxers teasingly with one hand and took hold of Peter’s hair with his other to guide his face down to his crotch.  “That’s it~ Good boy, Peter. Good boy.” 

Peter hummed happily as he rolled onto his side to make himself comfortable.  He kept his mouth wrapped around Thor’s arousal, but there was no need for him to try and make Thor come tonight; all he wanted to do was relax and close his eyes as he suckled slowly. 

Thor stroked Peter’s hair before he turned to Steve.  “He will be quiet now, Steven. Goodnight, sweetheart.” 

“Goodnight.” Steve leant across to steal a kiss from Thor before he lowered himself to kiss the corner of Peter’s lips.  “Goodnight, Peter.” 

Peter reached out to take Steve’s hand and hold it, entangling his fingers with Steve’s.  He didn’t let go; he didn’t  _ want  _ to let go because all he wanted was the closeness of his two lovers. 

Thor let out a pleased sigh as he dropped his head back against the headboard.  He closed his eyes and hummed, fighting the instinct to buck his hips upward and fuck Peter’s mouth as hard as he could; it was about getting Peter to sleep, and nothing more.  

Peter continued suckling, stopping briefly only to catch his breath before diving right back in.  He was half asleep, his hand still entangled with Steve’s as he breathed in Thor’s scent. A faint thought crossed his mind to reach down inside his own boxers and stroke himself, but instead, he reached up with his free hand to take Thor’s in it as well. 

Thor smiled as he squeezed Peter’s hand tightly.  “Sleep, Peter. You are such a good boy for me. Now sleep.” 

Peter’s suckles slowed as oblivion took over him.  Thor waited until he was sure Peter was out to it before he carefully pulled himself from his lover’s mouth and tucked his length away again.  He chuckled happily to himself as he laid down and pulled Peter back up the bed to lay in his arms, and with that, he turned the lamp off and drifted into sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter was doing that thing again.  That thing that drove Steve insane and irked him to the point he had to leave the room lest his temper unleash on him.  

Peter never did the things he did to upset Steve - he simply had way too much energy and not enough means to cope with it.  But Steve, who had already spent his morning cleaning up after Peter, wasn’t in the mood to have come home from grocery shopping to his house looking like a tornado had struck it. 

“Peter!” Steve shouted from the living room doorway.  Peter appeared before him, clearly uncomfortable at yelled at.  Steve pointed to the couches, tipped onto their sides and all the way on the other side of the room.  “What is this!” 

Peter’s hands fumbled together, and he looked anywhere but at Steve’s face as he murmured, “I was tryin’ to make a fort or somethin’...” 

“So you tear apart my living room and drag  _ everything  _ around?” Steve demanded.  

“I was gonna put it all back!” Peter exclaimed. 

“So put it all back now, Peter!” 

“I will later; I’m doin’ something else.” 

“Peter!” Steve couldn’t help but snap now; all morning he’d been dealing with Peter’s hyperactive nature, and he just…  Well, he  _ couldn’t _ right now.  “Put it all back!” 

Steve should have known his shouting would draw out Thor, because within moments Thor had gotten between him, hiding Peter behind him as he scowled at Steve.  “Do not yell at him, Steven; we have spoken about this.” 

“We’ve spoken about a lot of things, and yet you still continue to do most of them,” Steve spat back.  “Leave me alone for a while; I’m not dealing with this. You handle it for once.” 

Steve stepped past Thor.  The last thing he wanted right now was to have Thor get involved because that was just asking for Steve to explode.  Instead, he went upstairs, pretending he wasn’t so angry at the way Thor calmly promised Peter he would help him put the living room back together.  

Steve busied himself with the laundry before he had his shower.  He sat down and read a book for an hour, his anger still mounting, before he went back downstairs and made himself lunch.  He checked his watch to see what time it was, deciding now was as good a time as any to stop by the hardware store and pick up a couple things they needed for repairs around the house. 

He stood up from the kitchen table, following the soft flow of music into the living room.  He wasn’t surprised to see Peter on the couch, his walkman beside him as his attention focused on the videogame he was playing.  He was still mad, but the sadness on Peter’s face told him perhaps he’d been a little too harsh on him earlier. 

“Peter, I’m going out.” Steve stepped closer to pat Peter’s head.  “Do you want anything from in town?” 

Peter shook his head, and he didn’t look at Steve.  “Nu-uh…” 

“Alright.” Steve ruffled the soft brown curls before he left and got into his car.  He started the engine and put it into reverse, looking over his shoulder to check the busy back road for any fast approaching traffic.  He tapped the brakes so he could change to first gear and exit his driveway nose first, but to his horror, the car didn’t stop; it didn’t even slow down. 

Steve stomped the brakes to try and stop the car as it continued backing out to the road with a semi truck quickly approaching, but still, the car continued to roll.  He saw Peter running outside with his arms waving frantically in the air, but it was the least of his concerns as he pushed the clutch in to drop the car out of gear and into neutral, pulling the handbrake up just in time to stop the car from backing out in front of the semi. 

Steve had had enough.  He got out of the car and stormed to Peter, who was now standing in the middle of the driveway with a look of fright on his face.  His tone was deadly as he hissed, “What did you  _ do _ , Peter?” 

Peter was meek, and that was everything Steve needed to know that Peter had had a hand in his near death.  He looked to the ground, scuffing his boots into the dirt as he mumbled, “I was playin’ with it before after you yelled at me, and I forgot to finish what I was doin’ with the brakes…” 

“You could have  _ killed  _ me,” Steve hissed.  He reached out to grab at Peter, but Peter had sensed the danger and turned around to sprint back into the house.  Steve chased after him, shouting furiously as he got ever closer to him. 

“Thor!  Thor, help!  He’s gonna kill me!” Peter was screaming as he ran for his life, begging for Thor to appear as he tried his hardest to pick up the pace.  He’d never thought that Steve would ever try to harm him, but here and now, he was genuinely convinced Steve was  _ really  _ going to hurt him if he didn’t get away.  “Thor, help me!” 

As expected, Thor’s footsteps thundered down the stairs as he came to rescue Peter.  He grabbed his lover and pulled him behind him, Peter clinging to Thor’s hoodie as he peered over his lover’s shoulder with wide, terrified eyes. Thor stayed facing Steve as his expression twisted into anger.  His own shout rumbled so loudly, it could have brought the house down. “What are you doing to him, Steven?! Stop this! Why do you always treat him so badly?!” 

Steve’s shout rivalled Thor’s as he roared, “He almost killed me, Thor!  The little shit fucked with my brakes!” 

“I am sure it was an accident; there is no need to scare him like this!” 

Steve had had enough now.  His anger directed from Peter and onto Thor, and even Thor looked startled at his outburst.  “Side with him and tell him he can do no wrong, Thor! Just like you  _ always  _ do!  Tell him how  _ perfect  _ he is because he  _ isn’t _ , Thor!  He’s such a fucking brat, and you feed into that when you let him get away with  _ everything _ !  When have you  _ ever  _ told him no or reprimanded him for something he’s done?!” 

“I do  _ so  _ reprimand Peter!” Thor shouted.  “I told him he has to stop eating in our bed because he leaves crumbs everywhere!”  

Steve choked on a shuddering breath as he saw red; did Thor  _ really  _ think such a petty thing could amount to the fact that Steve had to often deal with Peter causing very real trouble in his own life by doing things like  _ stealing  _ all the time?  “Fuck you, Thor!  You come back to me and tell me when you have had to deal with shopkeepers threatening to call the police because he thinks it’s a good idea to try and steal a TV bigger than himself!” 

Thor paused now, having to think about his next comeback. 

But Steve continued on.  “When was the last time you ever defended  _ me,  _ Thor?!  When was the last time you stood up for me when  _ I  _ was in trouble?!  Because ever since Peter came here,  _ he’s  _ the only one you care about protecting!  I don’t  _ need  _ your protection, Thor, but when did you stop caring!  Instead, you accuse me of  _ cheating  _ on you!  Bullshit I’d cheat on you; I’m too fucking busy holding Peter’s hand all the time so he doesn’t accidentally kill himself!  After everything we’ve been through - after I let you take another lover that I said was fine as long as I  _ didn’t have to see them _ !” 

Peter’s shoulders were tight as he stared at his feet; Steve really  _ was  _ breaking down if he was swearing so much, and the worst part was, Peter knew it was all his fault this was happening.  He could hear the heartbreak clear in Steve’s cracking voice, and it was because of  _ him _ .  “...” 

Steve’s hands clenched before he screamed, “And you couldn’t even give me  _ that _ , Thor!  You had to shove him in my face  _ constantly _ !  Because nothing matters as much to you as  _ yourself _ !”

Thor looked taken aback, but all he could do was open and close his mouth wordlessly.  

“Do you have any idea how much it  _ hurt  _ me for you to tell me that I just wasn’t enough for you?!  Because I  _ cried  _ when you left for work, Thor!” Steve threw his arms up in the air, not knowing what else to do with his anger.

Finally, Thor snapped back as he roared, “You are twisting things, Steven!  It was  _ never  _ like that!  You were  _ always  _ enough for me!” 

“Oh,  _ sure  _ I was, Thor.” Steve gave a bitter laugh before his tone switched to sarcasm.  “You just have  _ too much love in you,  _ don’t you?  It’s okay, Thor; I always knew I was never enough, no matter what you said - and it certainly didn’t help that you didn’t want to keep your dick in your pants.” 

Thor was stunned.  He glanced over his shoulder at Peter, hating to see how pained his lover looked.  He turned back to Steve. “Steven, not in front of Peter. You’re upsetting him.” 

“I don’t  _ care,  _ Thor!” Steve screamed.  “I can’t  _ stand  _ the way you treat him like he’s a helpless child!  He’s an adult! He’s just a lazy, spoiled little brat who likes getting everything done for him so he can laze about in front of the TV all day, and I don’t even think he likes me, Thor!” 

“Nonsense; he loves you!” was all Thor could exclaim. 

“No, he doesn’t!  He’s nothing but a homewrecker!  I told you he was never supposed to come here, and you bring him here anyway!  You never listen, Thor; you’re a pigheaded bastard and only do what makes  _ you  _ happy!  I told you I wanted nothing to do with Peter!  I  _ told  _ you!  But you bring him here, and out of the goodness of my heart I say he can stay until he gets back on his feet!  But what happens, Thor? You and your fucking pushy ways force a threesome because you only care about yourself and no one else!  We  _ both  _ told you we weren’t comfortable with each other, and you didn’t care!” 

Thor looked stunned, as if the skies had opened up and a fist had descended from the heavens to punch him in the face.  But Peter, who’d been so silent as he trembled throughout the confrontation, couldn’t help but realise that they were more alike than he’d thought.  Thor had pushed them both together, neither of them wanting it - but though Peter  _ had  _ come to love Steve with all his heart, it shattered him to realise that maybe Steve had never loved him back at all. 

Peter realised that Steve was right.  Peter had been so horrible, always playing up to see how much he could get away with and then calling Thor all the time when Steve got angry with him.  He’d always loved Thor’s protectiveness over him, loved the safety and warmth and comfort he got out of knowing that Thor would never let anyone hurt him - but here and now, with Thor standing between them, Peter’s breathing picked up, and he felt a panic attack on the way. 

Thor was making everything worse standing here; Peter should never have ran from Steve, and he should have acted like an adult and faced Steve on his own - instead, he’d ran to Thor like he always did, seeking his protection, and the fact that Thor really did favour him over Steve was entirely his fault, and the reason they were here.

“I’ve had it with your fucking favouritism, Thor!” Steve screamed.  “I told you to put Peter out  _ so many times,  _ yet he’s still here and making my life miserable!  I’m not a goddamn slave to a lazy brat who won’t even get a fucking job, Thor!  He won’t even behave for me; he’s like a bloody toddler because he  _ chooses  _ to act like one, and you expect me to call him my boyfriend!  Any time I admonish him for it, he either ignores me or he runs to you about it and you disregard it  _ entirely _ ! You and your favouritism; Peter this and Peter that!”

Peter flinched when Steve’s eyes locked onto his again.  He ducked his head, hiding behind Thor so Steve couldn’t see him anymore.  “...”

“And you know what, Peter?” Steve hissed.  “Three years I’ve spent running after you and keeping you happy so I don’t have to listen to your temper tantrums, and never  _ once  _ have you appreciated  _ anything  _ I’ve ever done for you!  Never once have you shown gratitude for me not kicking you out on your ass!  I assure you, Peter; most people would have left you out in the cold and never looked back!  Instead, I gave you a home, and never have I ever felt appreciated for it! It’s like you  _ expected  _ me to let you stay in  _ my  _ home, with  _ my  _ boyfriend, because  _ Thor  _ promised you could stay and not because  _ I  _ said you could because I wanted to help you!  I never wanted you here in the first place, Peter, and if it had  _ ever  _ came to choosing between you or Thor, I would choose Thor in a  _ heartbeat _ .” 

Peter closed his eyes and lifted his hands to his ears.  Thor’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly, too lost for words to know what to say.  

Steve turned back to Thor.  “I’m done, Thor. I’m leaving for a bit because I can’t cope with living with two people who have no fucking respect for me and think they can treat me like I’m their personal maid all the time!  I don’t even think you love me anymore, Thor! You haven’t  _ made  _ me feel loved since Peter came along!  But it’s okay because now you both can be happy together without me.”

Thor sucked in a sharp breath at the threat, but he stayed silent when Steve’s eyes went back to Peter once more.  

“And Peter…” Steve’s tone lowered into something dark, something  _ bitter,  _ and Thor almost didn’t believe it was still the man he had fallen in love with.  “I think you’re going to be happy now; you got what you wanted all along; you  _ finally  _ got Thor to yourself, you homewrecking whore.” 

Steve was gone, so angry, he didn’t even care about his car still stopped by the road; he walked past it, storming down the road in search of the first vehicle that would give him a lift back into town. 

Thor turned around to wrap his arms around Peter and hold him close, but Peter only winced and backed away with a shake of his head.  “Don’t, man… Don’t touch me. He was right… I’m sorry I broke everything, Thor; I didn’t mean to! I just never… I never thought that maybe I was going too far...  Just… Just leave me alone for a while…” 

Thor grabbed Peter’s wrist to stop him from going upstairs.  He shook his head as he reached for Peter’s shoulder reassuringly.  “Nonsense, Peter; Steven is just upset. He does not mean any of what he just said.  He will be back as soon as he has calmed down; I promise. He loves us.” 

Peter’s jaw went taut as tears finally filled his eyes, and he couldn’t help but ball his hands into firsts and snarl out, “No, you’re doing it again!  That’s why Steve abandoned us! He abandoned us because I treated him like a game, and you  _ let  _ me!” 

“Peter…” 

As suddenly as it had appeared, the anger faded from Peter, and he gazed at Thor with a distant, exhausted expression.  “Just… Just leave me alone…  _ Please _ .” 

Thor let Peter go, still in too much shock to really know what to do.  Thor let Peter have his space; he stayed downstairs as he deliberated everything Steve had said.  He frowned thoughtfully as he pondered the words, almost believing that Steve had a point in everything he had said - but in the end, he shook his head dismissively. 

Thor was a good lover.  He supported them both in whatever they wanted to do, and he was attentive in any manner required to both his partners; he would never play favourites with them because he didn’t  _ have  _ a favourite - he just… 

Peter had different needs than Steve did, and Thor had only ever tried to be Peter’s rock because Steve didn’t need the kind of support that Peter did.  

Thor sighed.  Steve was just blowing off steam.  He’d be back soon, apologising to them both, and they’d be able to move past this and forget it had ever happened.  He settled down on the couch, waiting for the moment Steve walked back through the door.

When night rolled around, Thor went back upstairs to talk to Peter and make sure he was okay.  He stopped outside the bedroom door as Peter’s sobs sounded from outside, listening for a few moments before he turned around and went back downstairs.  

Thor let Peter be; Peter would have been crying all day, but he would come and find Thor himself when he was ready for comfort. 

Instead, Thor continued waiting for Steve, but by the time his wristwatch showed two-forty-one in bright yellow, Thor found himself doubting everything he had decided earlier.  The reality had sunk in; Steve wasn’t coming back, and that was the first night in his entire relationship, dating all the way back to when it was just him and Steve, that Thor had slept on the couch by his lonesome.  

* * *

 

“I’m sorry to be a bother, Bucky…” Steve accepted the blankets his best friend handed him.  

“You aren’t a bother,” Bucky promised.  He sat back on the couch next to Steve, wrapping his arm around his friend’s shoulders.  “Are you okay?”

Steve nodded.  “I’m fine, Bucky.  I just… I just need some time away from them.  I need to clear out my head.” 

“You can stay here as long as you need,” Bucky promised.  

“Thank you.  But I don’t want to take advantage of you like that.”

“You won’t be.  I’m gonna get some sleep now.  I’ll see you in the morning.” Bucky stood up, going to his bedroom. 

Steve sighed as he laid down on the couch and draped the blanket over himself.  He’d become so used to always having Thor’s warmth with him, he’d forgotten how much he hated sleeping alone.  

Somehow, his break away from the stress of his home only added further stress.  


	10. Chapter 10

Three years ago, Steve had contemplated leaving Thor.  

“I do not understand why you will not at least  _ try _ ,” Thor exasperated to Steve as they laid in bed together, Steve on his side with his back to Thor as Thor grew more and more agitated.  “I think it is the best thing for us all; there will be no jealousy or hard feelings between anyone if we -“

“Thor, I’ve told you  _ no _ ,” Steve growled.  “I’m not having sex with Peter!  I can’t sleep with someone I don’t love, Thor!” 

“But Peter will be good for you,” Thor prodded.  “And I think he would really enjoy it if you made love to him; he was a virgin until I took it from him, and it would be good for him to get more experience with another lover.” 

“So go take him to a brothel or something; I’m not sleeping with him.” Steve shut his eyes tightly in hopes he’d force himself asleep for the afternoon, but it was no use; he was angry, but he couldn’t let it show. 

“You have kissed him before,” Thor argued.  

“Yes, and it felt weird for me - and probably for him, too.” Steve sighed.  “I’m not interested, Thor. Stop asking me.” 

Thor whined loudly.  He draped himself over Steve and snuggled in close, pouting, before he murmured, “Peter is asleep on the couch.  We could… make the most of our privacy, Steven~” 

Steve couldn’t help but snort.  “Do you ever think with your brain or only your other head?” 

“I think with whatever one will bring my loved ones the most pleasure~” Thor purred before he pressed his face to Steve’s neck and bit down.  “So~ How about it?” 

Steve couldn’t help but roll over so he was onto his back.  His tone was challenging, but his eyes were full of love. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?  You’ll keep asking me until I say yes.” 

“Sweetheart, I will only keep asking you every hour or so in case you change your mind~  I am not a monster~” Thor kissed Steve deeply, his own length responding to the hardening bulge beginning to press against his thigh.  “Is that a yes I can feel~?” 

Steve chuckled and pulled Thor in for another kiss as he lowered his hand to tug at Thor’s belt.  “What do you think?” 

Thor grinned happily.  He took his time with Steve, making love to him and ensuring that Steve got all the pleasure Thor was capable of giving.  He’d gotten Steve so into it, that by the time Steve was ready to come, his eyes had opened again and he’d happened to glance briefly at the bedroom doorway. 

Steve’s eyes met Peter’s, standing there with his hand over the clear bulge in his pants like he didn’t know what to do with his erection.  But Steve, for once, didn’t care; he still came, his seed coating his chest heavily as he felt Thor release inside of him, too. 

Steve closed his eyes for a few moments to catch his breath, and when he opened them again, Peter was gone. 

Steve had almost been angry over Peter’s apparent interest in watching them - but when Peter cornered Steve downstairs an hour later, looking so unusually shy as his hands fumbled together, curiosity swelled in its stead. 

“Sorry…” Peter mumbled. His cheeks were red and he looked to the side as he bounced on the heels of his feet.  “I, uh… I didn’t mean to walk in… Sorry…” 

Steve had opened his mouth to respond, to say that it was okay and just don’t do it again, but Peter had leant up on his tiptoes and planted a shy kiss on his mouth. 

Peter’s cheeks dusted red even more as he scurried away now, probably to find Thor and hide out with him in case his actions had only angered Steve. 

But Steve couldn’t help but smile fondly.  Peter  _ was  _ sweet, Thor had been right about that.  And honestly, Peter had grown on him for the two months he’d been here. 

* * *

 

Thor snapped awake at Peter’s loud sobs.  He held Peter tighter in his arms, refusing to let him go as he cried in his sleep.  He looked over his shoulder at the space behind him, hoping everything had just been one long nightmare and Steve really hadn’t been gone for a week. 

But of course, the space behind Thor was empty and cold, and Thor couldn’t help but shed tears of his own as he rubbed the back of Peter’s head to try and soothe him. 

* * *

 

Thor liked bringing Peter upstairs to make him watch as he and Steve slept together.  He even had a special chair right by the bed reserved solely for Peter in these moments, in the best place possible for Peter’s optimum viewing. 

Steve hadn’t liked it, but Thor had gotten his own way as usual, and Peter was still too uncertain on Steve entirely for Steve to be able to tell him to stop watching them without upsetting him. 

But somewhere along the way, when Steve realised that Peter liked watching  _ him,  _ he found himself not minding anymore, because it meant he could watch the way Peter would bring his cock out of his pants and stroke it in time to Thor’s movements. 

Thor was the one to try and initiate things between the two, as he usually was.  Once he’d learnt that Steve no longer minded Peter watching, he’d taken to pushing things further by inviting Peter up onto the bed with them every time they took things to their room. 

“Peter, come up here~” Thor purred as he held his hand out to his lover.  He’d lifted his face away from where he’d been planting love bites on the insides of Steve’s thighs so he could instead watch the way Peter sat in his chair, palming himself through his jeans as his breath came just a little too heavily. 

A small moan escaped Peter.  He clambered onto the bed to sit next to Steve, uncertain and nervous but too worked up to really be able to say no.  He accepted the deep kiss Thor gave him, moaning again when a calloused hand wrapped around his arousal and stroked. 

Thor pulled back to nip at Peter’s nose.  He pressed their foreheads together and stared deep into Peter’s eyes as he murmured, “Will you please make love with Steven for me, Peter~?”

Peter drew in a shaky breath as he looked down at Steve nervously.  Steve, who was too far into this to really think about what he was doing, reached up to touch Peter’s cheek.  He smiled as their eyes met, encouraging him to lean down and join him in a kiss. 

But strangely, Peter was shy with Steve, and he didn’t move until Steve had leant up to take him into a deep kiss. 

Thor groaned loudly as he reached down to take his cock into his hand. He stroked quickly, panting heavily as he watched his two lovers get more and more into their kiss. 

Steve pulled away when Peter emitted a whimper. He settled for nipping and sucking at Peter’s jaw, his chin, and down his neck before he murmured, “Is this okay, Peter?” 

Peter nodded.  He reached up to grab Steve’s shoulders when he felt Thor pulling at his clothing in silent request to take everything off.  He obeyed, shivering nervously once he was sitting before Steve with everything exposed. 

Steve reached out to him again, pulling him in for another kiss.  He used his other hand to caress Peter’s body, touching him gently, slowly,  _ carefully,  _ until his hand had trailed down past his stomach and rested just before his arousal. 

Steve nipped at Peter’s throat before he whispered, “Is it still okay?”’

Peter swallowed thickly before he nodded hesitantly. “Just…  Just please be gentle… I’ve only ever been with Thor…”

Steve nodded in return. He wrapped his long fingers around the hot arousal, stroking him slowly to get a feel for him as he kissed him again. 

Peter was still a mixture of shy and nervous, and his hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets until Thor pulled one of his hands away and dropped it onto Steve’s stomach. 

“It is okay…” Thor promised.  “You are allowed to touch, Peter.” 

That was how the night went for them; Steve and Peter not quite making love together, but exploring each other so tenderly, Thor didn’t even care that he’d came by his own hand because seeing them like this was so impossibly arousing for him.  It aroused him to no end, unable to get enough of the scene before him and quickly getting him hard again as it reminded him of his first time with Peter and how similar it had been between them. But seeing Steve treating Peter with such gentleness, such  _ tenderness _ …

Thor wouldn’t mind jerking himself off to this for the rest of his life, except it became even better when Thor had whispered to Peter to let Steve take him, and Peter had hesitantly agreed, laying on his back for Steve to enter him and make love to him.

Thor had come hard, perhaps harder than he’d ever come by his own hand before, and he’d quickly made his mind up that there was no way this would be the only time Peter and Steve slept together.  

And Thor, being Thor, got his way, just like he always did.  

* * *

 

Steve felt like he’d forgotten how to sleep without Thor and Peter next to him.  No matter how hard he’d tried, his entire absence from his partners had left him sleepness, no matter how exhausted he was.  

He sat in the living room of Bucky’s apartment, staring out of the window as he watched the night sky.  Things were certainly different at three am, Steve never really having been much of a night owl to notice before, but the important thing was that it was peaceful.

There was a storm lashing outside.  With all the lights off, it was easy to see the lightning and admire the way it lit the room up in brief flashes.  Storms had always reminded Steve of Thor, though he wasn’t quite sure why, and the night sky with all its stars had always been Peter’s favourite thing.  

Thor had loved storms, and Peter had loved astronomy.  Two of their favourite things together, and Steve felt lonelier than he ever had without them here to enjoy it all with him. 

But it was for the better, really.  Steve couldn’t handle talking to either of them yet; he would do so when he was ready - he just  _ really  _ wished Thor would stop calling his phone and texting him all the time.  At least Peter seemed to have taken the hint that Steve wanted to be left alone and hadn’t bothered him.

But Thor…  

Thor was nothing if not pigheaded, and the thought put a sad smile on Steve’s face.  

“You always had been way too stubborn…” Steve murmured to himself at the thought.  “Could never take no for an answer to anything.” 

But Thor had never meant his stubborn ways to cause problems for others; he’d just…  When there was something he wanted, he persevered to get it. Peter was rather similar - but unlike Thor, Peter’s horrible upbringing had left him with really no proper idea of how he was supposed to adult; Steve really shouldn’t hold it against him that he was a brat at times because really, Peter didn’t know any better. 

Steve sighed and laid back down.  He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, wondering how Peter and Thor were, and if they were sleeping okay.  

But try as Steve might, he couldn’t sleep; he could only lay where he was and continue overthinking.  

 


	11. Chapter 11

Peter stretched out along the couch with a yawn.  He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and sighed. Thor squeezed his hand reassuringly, but he didn’t say anything; he only wanted for Peter to know that he was there for him.  

Peter was the first one to speak, in a tired, pitiful tone as he mumbled, “It’s been two weeks…  I knew Steve abandoned us…” 

Thor sighed.  He squeezed Peter’s hand again.  “...” 

They fell silent again, the TV the only thing cutting through the heavy atmosphere as they both tried not to think about Steve.

Thor was almost grateful for the ring of the doorbell; it got him up off the couch and away from Peter for a much needed break.  

The problem was, the man at the door sent bad vibes down Thor’s spine, and all he wanted to do was slam the door in his visitor’s face.  “Can I help you with anything?” 

By the man’s side was a woman, with black hair and who looked about Peter’s twenty-six years of age - perhaps a little older.  Compared to the man with hair and a beard long ago greyed out, she looked so young, and Thor felt  _ much  _ better about her.

“I hear you have my son in there.” The man’s expression was calm, but Thor didn’t trust his smile; there was something beneath it that he  _ hated _ . 

“I am sorry; who is your son?” Thor cocked his head to the side. 

“Peter Quill.  Though he hasn’t seen me since he was a baby, so he’s not going to remember me.” The man scratched at his beard as he looked to the woman next to him briefly before turning back to Thor.  “He’ll no doubt have remembered my name; I heard he was a smart boy.” 

“What is your name?” Thor was getting more and more uneasy. 

“Ego.” 

“Okay, I will talk to him.  Excuse me a moment,” Thor murmured.  He shut the door gently before he went back to the living room, finding Peter curled up on his side with his favourite blanket around him for comfort.  “Peter, I think your father is at the door.” 

Peter shot upright, alarmed by the statement.  His eyes widened, and his breathing became so rapid, Thor worried he was about to have a panic attack. 

Peter pulled his knees to his chest as he whimpered, “Yondu said he can’t find me, Thor!” 

“Do you want me to tell him to go away?” 

Peter shook his head.  “I-I don’t know! But Yondu said he can never find me!” 

“Maybe I should tell him to leave.” Thor turned around to open the front door again, but he didn’t have to go far because Ego and the woman had let themselves inside and were standing not far behind Thor.  Thor felt his eyelid twitch in anger. “I am sorry… But I think it is best you leave.” 

Ego shook his head, and again that damn smile was on his face.  “I had best see Peter before we go; we came all the way from Missouri for this.” 

Thor was speechless as Ego pushed his way past to go to Peter’s side.  He clenched his jaw as he regained his senses. “Excuse me! I think you should be leaving…”’

Ego ignored Thor in favour of wrapping his arms around Peter and holding him close.  Peter was crying now, his body tense and curled into a ball as a panic attack overwhelmed him. 

“Y-yondu said… I can’t be with you!” Peter forced out as he tried to pull away from Ego’s arms. 

“Yondu was a son of a bitch,” Ego growled softly.  “Yes, son, I heard all about how he ‘raised’ you. He took you from me so you would steal for him - and he couldn’t even bother staying home with you to look after you. He left you on your own while he was out fucking around and drinking all night every night - left you on your own so much, you hardly ever saw him; only when he decided he had to come back and feed you so you didn’t starve to death.” 

“Shut up!” Peter cried.  “Yondu loved me!” 

“If he loved you, you wouldn’t have lived in an empty house on your own for fifteen years until he died,” Ego challenged.  “But it’s okay now, son; we’re here to take you back to Missouri with us.” 

Peter’s tears came harder now, and Thor’s eyes bulged in their sockets.  “You cannot take him! He is happy here with us!” 

Ego gave Thor a look Thor didn’t like.  “He is my son, and I have not seen him in twenty-six years.  He was abducted from me and kept locked inside a house on his own so I could never find him.” 

“I am sure Yondu had his reasons for doing so…” Thor muttered.  “I met Yondu multiple times before he died, and he truly loved Peter - he would not have taken Peter for no reason.” 

Ego straightened up to glare down Thor, but Thor didn’t move in the slightest.  “ _ Yondu  _ was a very messed up person whom I unfortunately knew from my work.  He knew Peter was to come and live with me once Mary passed, but instead he abducts my son from the hospital in the middle of the night, moments after he watched his mother die, and he does everything in his power to keep my son away from me.  It is not even a matter of the initial abduction; it is the way he raised my son for fifteen years in almost complete isolation,  _ damaging  _ him in the meantime!” 

“Peter is not damaged,” Thor defended.  “He is  _ fine _ .” 

“From what I have been told over the years, Peter is  _ very  _ damaged,” Ego argued.  “Now I have to work to erase the damage that bastard did to my child!” 

“Stop fighting!” Peter screamed. He slapped his hands over his ears, crying harder as he tried to pull away from Ego. 

“Do you see what I mean!” Ego exclaimed to Thor.  He sighed before he lowered his voice and said much more calmly, “We’ve driven a long while to get here, and we aren’t willing to drive all the way back any time today.  How about he sits and thinks about it?” 

“That is okay…” Thor said quietly, still not convinced but knowing it was better than Ego trying to kidnap Peter from under his nose.  “I will talk to him about it.” 

“Great.” Ego clapped his hands together before he looked around and asked, “Do you have a spare bedroom I can sleep in at all?  It’s a huge drive.” 

Thor shook his head.  “No. Though I will take Peter upstairs with me if you would like to sleep on the couch instead.” 

To Thor’s relief, Ego didn’t argue, and Peter came upstairs with him easily.  But the woman followed them, and though Thor wasn’t sure he trusted her, he’d rather her company than Ego’s. 

It was when Thor got Peter settled in bed did he finally turn to her and ask, “Are you Ego’s wife?” 

The woman laughed and gave an awkward, yet bright smile.  “No! I am Peter’s sister. I have been waiting a long time to meet him!” 

“Peter never told us he had a sister.” Thor’s smile became more natural as he relaxed.  

“He would never have known; we are only half siblings.  My name is Mantis.” Her smile widened, and Thor wondered if it was because Peter had calmed down. “What is your name?” 

“My name is Thor.” Thor threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“Are you Peter’s boyfriend?” 

Thor nodded proudly.  “I am. And I love him very much.” 

Mantis’ eyes sparkled with joy, but then, her expression faltered, and she spoke uncomfortably.  “Maybe… Maybe Peter should just stay here with you…” 

Thor didn’t want to admit that something about Ego made him uneasy; he only wrapped his arms around Peter and murmured, “I hope he does stay, Mantis…  I could not bear to see him leave me.” 

But somehow, deep in Thor’s heart, he knew Peter would leave to be with the father he’d always wanted to meet. 

* * *

 

Peter was tired.  Well, that wasn’t saying much these days since Peter was always tired.  But tonight, he was more so than usual. 

“What are you going to do?” Thor whispered, stroking Peter’s hair lovingly.  

“I don’t know, man,” Peter whispered back. He laid on his side, facing Thor, but he’d refused his lover’s arms earlier.  “Yondu always said he couldn’t have me, but… I-I don’t know why Yondu doesn’t like him ‘cause he wouldn’t tell me… But my dad seems good, Thor…  And I have a  _ sister! _  A big sister!  I’ve always wanted one of those!” 

Thor took a deep breath.  “I do not think you should go with him, Peter.” 

Peter stiffened beneath Thor’s hand as anger swelled in his stomach.  “...” 

“I do not like the energy that comes from him,” Thor explained.  “It feels… very  _ bad  _ to me.” 

“You just don’t want me to be happy!” Peter accused.  “I finally find my dad and you’re already being a prick about it!” 

“Not at all, Peter,” Thor promised.  “But I am worried you will be hurt if you are to go with him.” 

“Why would he hurt me?!  I’m his  _ son _ !” 

“Because sometimes parents are not how they should be towards their children!” Thor tried to explain.  “I do not want you to go with him!” 

“Oh, right, Mr. I-Had-Perfect-Parents!” Peter snapped.  

“My parents were not perfect, Peter…” Thor frowned.  “My mother was kind and loving but she was absent a lot because she was always so busy with her work.  And my father… We rarely got along; every time we were in the same room, we would have screaming matches.  My poor brother claims to hate our father. Peter, my relationship with my parents was never perfect, and I would never pretend it to be.  I am worried about you because I  _ love  _ you.” 

Peter bit at his lip.  He closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m lonely, man…  I’ve been desperate for a parent ever since my mum died…  Then I lost Yondu, and I… I  _ need  _ a parent, Thor…  I need  _ people _ .” 

Thor kissed Peter’s forehead.  He tried again to take Peter into his arms, but Peter backed away again so he couldn’t be held.  “Peter…” 

Peter didn’t explain his reasonings.  He only rolled onto his side so he could look out of the window and ponder. 

But Thor wasn’t ready to give up, and whatever attention he could get from Peter, he was going to.  He rolled Peter onto his back and clambered on top, and though Peter gave an annoyed groan, he didn’t otherwise protest.  Thor smiled and leant down to kiss Peter as he slid his hands beneath Peter’s shirt. 

Peter frowned deeply.  He kissed back, but his heart wasn’t in it.  Intimacy with Thor hadn’t been feeling good lately, and he hadn’t been wanting sex.  He’d laid compliantly beneath Thor every time Thor made love to him, but he hadn’t wanted it; he couldn’t enjoy it, and all it did was make him feel even guiltier over Steve. 

Peter pushed Thor off him, unable to bear having sex tonight.  “Thor… I don’t want to.” 

Thor pulled Peter into his arms and peppered his neck with kisses.  He couldn’t keep the disappointment from his voice. “Why?” 

“‘Cause…  I don’t wanna, man!” 

“I will not do anything to you if you do not want it,” Thor promised.  “But I do not understand. You have not been enjoying sex with me lately.” 

“Because it doesn’t feel good for me anymore!” Peter pleaded.  “ _ Please _ !  Leave me alone about it!  I don’t want to talk about it!” 

Thor sighed. “If you do not want to anymore, then we will not, Peter.  I promise.” 

The room fell silent after that.  Peter reached out to turn his bedside lamp off, shrouding the room in darkness, but even so, neither of them slept that night; they just laid there, trying to fool the other into believing that they were. 


	12. Chapter 12

Steve was having a good morning.  He’d had his breakfast, finished his short shift at work, and then helped Bucky out with all his chores.  

Steve was  _ definitely  _ having a good morning, and even the incessant phone calls and texts from Thor  _ begging  _ him to talk to him hadn’t brought him down; he’d just switched his phone onto silent and settled down on the couch with Bucky’s laptop for some internet shopping. 

But of course, life never seemed to like letting Steve enjoy himself for too long, and soon enough, he felt his joy drain out of him instantly at the sight of Thor’s black Mercedes pulling up in the driveway.  

Bucky looked at Steve with a knowing look, putting down the TV remote he’d been using to flick through channels.  “What do I say to him?” 

“Tell him I’m not here, please.” Steve stayed where he was, watching through the window as Thor walked to the front door a little  _ too  _ quickly.  

Bucky nodded and got up to open the door for Thor.  Steve listened to their voices, hoping that Thor wasn’t going to resort to trying to find him in person now. 

“Thor, what’s wrong?” Bucky was the  first to speak, Steve could hear.

“Nothing…” Thor’s voice held a slight tremble to it, as if he were fighting back heavy emotions.  “Just… Is Steven staying here with you…?” 

“He is, but he’s not here at the moment.” 

“Oh…” Thor fell silent for several moments before he murmured, “Can you please tell Steven something important…?”

“What is it?” 

A clear sob tore its way from Thor’s throat.  “...Just… Just please tell him that… That P-peter…  Steven can come home now because Peter… Peter  _ left _ …” 

“Oh…” The way Bucky stayed silent for so long was evidence enough that he had no idea what to say.  “Umm… I’m sorry, Thor… When did you guys break up?” 

“We did not break up; he just…  H-he went back to Missouri to be with his father…  B-but…” Thor’s voice quivered heavily here, and Steve knew him well enough to know that he was crying now.  “...But Peter is gone… Just like Steven always wanted… So please let him know he can come home now…” 

Steve knew Bucky had no idea what to do with the way he spoke so softly. “I’ll tell him… I’m sorry, Thor.” 

Steve could see Thor’s face through the window as he went back to his car.  Thor was crying, crying so hard, Steve almost went out there to hold him tight.  

But Steve didn’t.  He stayed where he was, pretending he couldn’t see the way Thor was crying his heart out in the car, bawling his eyes out as if he’d just been told his family had all died.  

Steve looked up when Bucky came back to the living room.  Their eyes met, and Bucky  _ knew _ . “You heard what he said, didn’t you?” 

Steve nodded as a single tear trailed down his cheeks.  “It’s because I hurt him so much, Bucky… I hurt him so much…” 

“I think you need to talk to Thor at the very least.  He’s heartbroken.” 

“I can’t face him,” Steve admitted. “I must have broken his heart with the things I said to him and Peter.”

“It’s almost been a month,” Bucky pointed out. “Maybe it’s time to talk to them.” 

“I’ve been wanting to text Peter and apologise to him, but after the things I said to him, he probably never wants to hear from me again…”  Steve’s throat tightened as he thought about what he’d said to Peter. “I was so  _ cruel  _ to him…”

“Then he needs to hear that you’re sorry for hurting him,” Bucky murmured.

Steve shook his head.  “I really don’t know that I could apologise for the things I said.  ...I called him a  _ whore,  _ Bucky…  I called him a whore, and he’s only ever been with us…” 

“You were angry,” Bucky defended.  “Really, Steve, I can't blame you for being so mad; I’ve seen how he behaves with you and sometimes I just wanted to hit him.” 

Steve sighed.  “I went too far with the things I said to him, Bucky.  I went so far, he could never forgive me.” 

“You don’t know that.  Just text him, Steve.” 

“I can’t…  Bucky, I  _ can’t _ .” Steve couldn’t take any more of the conversation, so instead he said, “Do you want to come and see Tony with me?” 

It was probably the wrong thing to ask because there was a lot of bad blood between Bucky and Tony - to Steve’s relief, Bucky didn’t take it personally.  

“No, it’s okay,” Bucky said softly.  “Take my car. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thanks.” Steve knew Bucky would never know just how much Steve appreciated him; he just hoped Bucky knew that Steve would forever have his back against anything.  “I’ll be back soon.” 

Bucky didn’t mind at all, and Steve found that going to see his friends helped tremendously; though it was still so early in the day, he couldn’t say no to some beers.  

“So where’s the ball and chain?” Tony gulped down an entire bottle of whiskey as Steve looked at him in confusion.  

“Excuse me?” Steve was offended, but there was no point in arguing about it with Tony of all people as it would just encourage him.  

Tony waved a dismissive hand.  “You know we know Thor is at work - who did you think I was talking about?” 

Steve couldn’t stop himself from bristling.  “Peter was  _ never  _ a ball and chain, so don’t talk about him like he was!  We broke up; he’s back in Missouri with his dad, so leave him alone!” 

Tony raised an eyebrow.  “Wow, you finally dumped his annoying ass?  I’m proud of you; you deserved way better than the way that little bastard treated you.” 

“Stark, I  _ mean  _ it!   _ Leave him alone _ !” Steve snapped.  “He’s gone, okay?! He’s out of your hair now so you can stop hating on him every chance you get!  He’s out of  _ everyone’s  _ hair; just be happy with that!” 

Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably.  He rubbed his arm nervously before he muttered, “Poor Thor must be pretty torn up about it…” 

“I wouldn’t know; I’d imagine so.” Steven purposely omitted the information about Thor showing up at Bucky’s house earlier.  

“What do you mean you don’t know?  You live with him!” Tony argued. 

“I haven’t seen him or Peter for nearly a month now since I walked out on them both - now are you happy, Stark?” Steve snapped.  “I walked out on them because neither of them loved or respected me and I was fed up with their crap!” 

Tony and Bruce shared a look.  While Tony looked like he was brimming with anger, Bruce looked upset. 

“Steve…  Steve, they  _ both  _ loved you!” Bruce almost pleaded.  “I  _ know  _ they didn’t treat you very well at times, but I promise you, Steve…  They both loved you with all their heart.” 

“Well, it didn’t feel like they did,” Steve muttered beneath his breath.  “More like they only kept me around to run after them.” 

“Wait until I get my hands on Thor - I’m going to kill him,” Tony snarled.  “What’s the boy toy’s last name? I’m going to go over there and pay him a visit myself.” 

Purely out of instinct, Steve responded.  “Peter Quill. Wait, what? No! Leave him alone!  He’s  _ gone,  _ Tony!  Just leave him alone!” 

“Peter Quill?” Bruce sounded hesitant now.  “Do you have any photos of him from when he was a kid?” 

“No, he said he never had any.  Why?” 

Bruce didn’t respond; he just pulled his phone out and started tapping away at it.  Finally, he was passing it over to Steve as he mumbled, “There was an abduction case in Missouri for a kid named Peter Quill fifteen years ago, and they never found him.  He’s still listed as a missing persons.” 

Steve frowned deeply as he stared at the image on Bruce’s phone; a missing person report with an old photo of a child no older than eight, who looked unmistakably like Peter.  Steve came to several realisations, and he didn’t know how he felt about any of them.

It made sense now why Peter had always been adamant in staying inside, only going into town if he had Thor or Steve with him.  He could see why Peter would never tell him why he’d been so vehemently against getting a job, why he refused to get a driver’s license, and the strange question he’d always left unasked of why Peter always gave strangers fake names made sense now.  Peter hadn’t wanted to be found, and he’d made sure he wasn’t. 

But the biggest realisation of them all was that Peter had never trusted him enough to tell him his biggest secret, and if Thor knew, Thor had kept it from him, too.  

“I…  I didn’t know it was that bad,” Steve murmured.  “He has really bad anxiety; I always thought that’s all it was…” 

“There’s more,” Tony responded.  “I didn’t click on that it was him either, but his dad…  I’ve heard things about his dad, Rogers.  _ Bad  _ things.  I hate the little bastard…  But you should probably go and get him before something happens.” 

* * *

 

Thor had never felt such pain before.  He’d been through a lot in his life, but this…  

This kind of pain was the worst he’d ever felt.  He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and stomped into a thousand tiny pieces, as if his happiness and love for life had upped and left with Peter and Steve.  He’d never really been someone who felt loneliness, but here and now…

Thor wondered if this was how lonely Steve and Peter had felt, and he’d been so  _ oblivious  _ to it.  

Thor sniffed back his tears as he heard the familiar pitter patter of Peter’s raccoon on the living room floor.  He tried to smile, but seeing Rocket only made everything hurt a thousand times more. 

“Why did he leave you here…?” Thor whispered, more to himself than to Rocket as he got up to pick the animal up.  He carried him to the front door and opened it, holding Rocket out past the threshold as his hands trembled. 

He wanted to do it.  He wanted to put Rocket outside and shut the door and never look back.  But he remembered just how much Peter loved his pet, how much Rocket meant to him as one of the few reminders of Yondu he had. 

Peter hadn’t abandoned Rocket.  Thor  _ knew  _ he hadn’t.  Ego had just suggested Peter travel lightly for now, and he’d organise all of Peter’s belongings to come later.  

Peter hadn’t wanted to leave Rocket.  Peter had cried at having to leave him behind.  And that… was why Thor couldn’t put him outside. 

Thor carried Rocket back into the living room to hug him as he sat on the couch.  He cried his heart out, crying so much, he almost didn’t hear his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling, but no matter how much his heart raced to see that Steve was finally trying to talk to him, he could do nothing except decline the call and turn his phone off completely.

“Too little, too late…” Thor growled to himself.  “Too little… Too late…” 

And with that, Thor cried himself to sleep, oblivious to the way Steve tried so desperately to get through to him to warn him about Peter. 

* * *

 

Peter’s eyes glinted with awe as he looked all around the mansion his father called home.  His mouth hung open, not knowing what to say. He’d been to Tony’s mansion plenty of times, but to think… 

To think that he was going to  _ live  _ in one from now on…! 

“Do you like it, Peter?” Ego smiled at him, chuckling at the way Peter could only nod.  He looked to Mantis, his expression changing so briefly, Peter missed the warning look on his face.  “I’ll get us some drinks and then I’ll show you around.” 

Peter still spun around on the spot, trying to take everything in.  Mantis came up behind him, touching his shoulder to get his attention.  With an uncomfortable expression on her face, she whispered, “You should not turn your back to Ego or drink anything he gives you, Peter…” 

“Huh?” But Peter didn’t have time to question his confusion because Ego was returning, with two glasses of water in hand.  Peter’s smile returned, instantly forgetting about Mantis’ warning. “Let’s go~! I wanna see everything!” 

Ego chuckled.  He slung his arm over Peter’s shoulder and led him to the staircase.  As their backs turned to Mantis, she could only flinch at the butcher’s knife tucked away in the back of Ego’s pants, poking out from beneath his shirt.  


	13. Chapter 13

Thor awoke with a start to someone pounding on his front door.  He got up from the couch in a groggy haze and went to answer it, and to his surprise, Steve was on the doorstep. 

“Steven…” Thor didn’t know what to think; had Steve only come back because Peter was gone…?  Or was he truly sorry for everything he’d done? 

“Thor, we need to go get Peter!” The almost frantic way in which Steve behaved should have told Thor that something was wrong - but all it did was spark anger in Thor’s heart. 

“No,” Thor growled.  “He wanted to go, so I let him.” 

“Thor!” Steve snapped.  “Thor, if we don’t go right now, his dad’s going to do something to him!” 

A bitter snort escaped Thor.  “You should be happy; you said it yourself that you never wanted him in the first place…” 

“Thor!  Stop whatever pity party you’re throwing for yourself and  _ listen to me _ !” Steve roared.  “Peter’s dad is  _ crazy _ !  Peter is in  _ danger  _ being there!” 

A brief flash of acknowledgement and concern crossed Thor’s face, but then he only shook his head and muttered, “He  _ wanted  _ to be with him; it is not  _ my  _ fault he did not listen to my warnings…” 

Steve clenched his jaw. His hand curled into a fist, and he struck Thor’s jaw so hard, Thor’s head snapped to the side.  He grabbed his lover’s shirt and pulled him in close as he hissed, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Thor, but the Thor I fell in love with would never go, ‘Oh, well’, to someone he loved being in danger.  You can stay here, Thor. You can stay here and keep feeling sorry for yourself, but I’m taking your car and I’m going to get Peter on my own. He doesn’t deserve what’s going to happen to him.  _ You  _ wanted him, but now you’ve tossed him to the side like a Christmas gift puppy a kid didn’t want.  Stay here, Thor. You clearly never loved him enough if you don’t care.” 

Thor rubbed his jaw where Steve had struck him as he watched Steve storm outside to get his car.  Steve’s words echoed through his mind, and once he’d watched his own car drive out of the driveway and disappear down the road, faster than he’d ever seen Steve drive a car, he realised now that Steve had been right. Steve had been right in a lot of things, and Thor… 

Thor had refused every time to listen to him. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it back on, anxious to see that Steve’s calls and messages weren’t the only ones he’d blocked out; Peter had been desperate to call him, too, judging by the dozens of missed calls. 

“Peter, baby…” Thor chewed at his lip as he rang back Peter’s number, but no matter how many times he called, no one ever picked up. 

* * *

 

Steve would never be able to thank Bucky enough for the fact that he collected guns. If it weren’t for Bucky, there would be no telling what could happen to him as he kicked down the front door of Ego’s home and wandered in, with no idea the best place to start searching. 

The ground floor of the mansion was void of any signs of life.  The first and second floors also were empty, to Steve’s mounting tension. 

The third, yet not final floor, was what made Steve shake in anxiety.  A door to one of the bathrooms had been kicked in, shards of wood scattered everywhere as the door hung off its hinges. Specs of red could be seen on the bathroom tiles, and Steve didn’t have the heart to investigate it any closer.  

Going up the staircase to the fourth floor, Steve found the safety railing had been smashed, as if something heavy had been thrown into it.  He gulped thickly, holding the handgun tighter as he prepared himself for anything. 

There was blood on this floor.  Thick trails of it that looked like a wounded animal had dragged itself along the ground. Steve felt sick.  He pulled the safety on the gun back, ready to shoot, as he followed it. 

The room the blood trail disappeared into had its door locked.  Steve put his ear against the door, trying to listen for any signs of life.  When he heard heavy breathing coming from inside, he stepped back and kicked the door down.

Steve was prepared for a lot of things, but having Peter run at him with a chair raised in the air, covered in blood and with his face twisted into a tormented expression was not one of them. 

Steve dodged the chair that had been swung down at him. He put the safety back on the gun and lowered it as he pleaded, “Peter, Peter, it’s me!  It’s me! Peter!” 

Peter dropped the chair. His expression turned into confusion and emotional pain as he raised his hands to pull at his bloodstained hair. 

“Shh…” Steve looked behind him to make sure no one was approaching before he turned his attention back to Peter. He reached his hand out slowly as he whispered, “Shh…  It’s okay, Peter… It’s okay. I’m here. Shh…” 

Peter closed the distance between them as he threw himself against Steve’s chest.  His voice was muffled as he whimpered, “He tried to kill me… He tried to kill me, so I had to kill him first…” 

“Peter…” Steve held his lover tight, knowing not what to say.  “Peter, shh… It’s over now. Let me clean you up and treat your injuries.” 

Peter pulled his face away from Steve’s chest so he could meet Steve’s eyes as he whimpered, “I’m sorry I was bad, Steve…  Can I come back home now? I’m sorry I was bad…!” 

“You’re coming home,” Steve promised.  “You’re coming home as soon as I stop all this bleeding.” 

Peter stopped talking after that, and he said not another word until hours after they’d gotten into the car and started driving again. 

“When Yondu died, it was because I was weak and pathetic…” Peter wiped tears away from his eyes.  “He died because I was a coward and needed him to protect me… I couldn’t stand up for myself; I’d just locked myself in my room and called him to come save me…  And Yondu died, ‘cause I wouldn’t even come out and help him…” 

“Peter…” 

Peter wiped more tears away.  “And with my dad, I… I screamed for Thor, but then it clicked in my mind…  I had to protect myself ‘cause no one else was going to do it for me… I fought him off, and he…  He kept coming at me… I couldn’t get away, and my mind… My mind started to hurt… So I attacked back…” 

“You did what you had to do,” Steve promised.  “He would have killed you.”’

Peter sniffed.  “He sent my sister away so she wasn’t around…  I’m glad the police didn’t keep me too long; I’m glad she’s staying back to handle everything ‘cause I just want to go home…”’

“We’re going home; I promise.  Are you hungry? How about we get some McDonald’s from up the road here?” 

“I’m not hungry…” 

“Then I am going to get McDonald’s, and you can pick at it whenever you want,” Steve murmured gently. 

Peter didn’t protest, nor did he pick at the food Steve tried so hard to coax him into nibbling at, though he did sip at his coke every now and then. 

An hour later, when it was long past midnight and Steve felt utterly exhausted, Peter murmured, “Steve…?  Can I please drive…?” 

Steve looked at Peter long and hard.  Peter’s mind was no doubt struggling with everything that had happened, and really… 

Peter could probably use the distraction. 

“Please…?” Peter whispered again before he fidgeted uncomfortably.  “I just wanna show you how good I can drive…” 

Steve reached out to take Peter’s hand and hold it tight.  He flicked the indicator switch and pulled over, getting out of the car to let Peter into the driver’s seat. 

“Come here.” Steve grabbed Peter’s wrist as they passed each other to pull him into a bone crushing hug. Peter embraced him back tightly, burying his face against Steve’s shoulder as he sobbed.  Steve rubbed his back, his sides, everything his hands could reach as he blinked back tears. “I love you, okay? I love you so much, Peter… I didn’t mean to hurt you so much with what I said, and I’m so sorry…” 

Peter sniffed back more tears as he shook his head.  “No, you were right… I’m sorry; I didn’t realise I was so bad…  I’ll be good, Steve, I promise!” 

“I forgive you, Peter; I didn’t understand but I do now,” Steve swore.  “I love you. I love you.” 

Peter lifted his face to kiss Steve.  He squeezed his lover tight before he pulled away to sit in the driver’s seat and wipe his tears away. He waited until Steve was back in the car before he put it into first gear and murmured, “Yondu taught me how to drive when I was little…  He taught me everything I know about cars, and he said one day when things were better he would let me work for him as a mechanic… That never got to happen…” 

“Is that why you like to play with our cars so much?” Steve asked. 

Peter nodded.  “It reminds me of Yondu…  How proud he was of me when I did a good job…” 

Steve frowned.  He tried to be lighthearted as he teased, “So, did you ever fix my brakes…?” 

Peter shook his head.  “I hate cars now; I don’t wanna play with them anymore…” 

“Because I yelled at you about it?” 

“‘Cause I was stupid and almost murdered you…” 

“Peter…” Steve reached out to take Peter’s hand.  “Peter, I forgive you for that. It was a mistake; you didn’t do it on purpose.” 

Peter shook his head again, and he whispered, “It woulda killed me to know you died ‘cause I fucked up…”

Steve sighed.  “I’m sorry, too, Peter.  For everything.” 

“You don’t gotta be sorry, Steve; I know you were only trying to do the right thing for me,” Peter promised.  “You always tried to look out for me, even when I was bein’ a brat.” 

“Because I love you,” Steve whispered. “You’re doing a good job driving, Peter.  Thor was right.” 

Peter puffed his chest out in pride.  “Told ya, Steve. I’m good.” 

“Yes, you are.  I’m going to get some sleep, Peter.  Wake me if you need me.” 

“Goodnight.  I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Peter.  I love you, too.”


	14. Chapter 14

When Peter’s eyes opened, it was because of the pain in his stomach.  He whimpered and moved his hand down to touch the bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen, wondering if maybe he should tell Steve he was hurting so much.  The paramedics had told him he would be okay as they’d stitched his stab wound; promised nothing vital had been damaged and the wound wasn’t terribly deep - but Peter had never been stabbed before, and he wasn’t sure if it was normal for him to be hurting so much. 

Peter rolled himself out of the bed he hadn’t even known he’d been asleep in; Steve must have gotten them home after he’d fallen asleep in the car.  He had no complaints, though; he’d been tired enough to have slept for the previous evening and the accompanying night, and now according to the alarm clock next to him, it was a little past six. 

Peter grit his teeth as he walked slowly to the bedroom door.  He took his time with the stairs, wincing and moaning at the pain they invoked, but finally, he’d gotten downstairs and found Steve stacking the dishwasher, Thor nowhere in sight.

“Steve…” The pain must have been evident on his face, because Steve stopped what he was doing and came to Peter’s side to help him sit at the table.  “Steve, my belly hurts…” 

“You should really be on a morphine drip…” Steve chewed at his lip, wondering if it was best for him to take Peter to the hospital and sit with him so he could be looked after adequately.  

Peter groaned in displeasure.  “Can’t I have some aspirin or somethin’...?” 

“I don’t know, Peter; I don’t know what the best thing for you is…” Steve almost felt at a loss before an idea struck him.  “Hold on a moment; I’ll call Stark’s friend. He’s a neurosurgeon; I’m sure he’ll be able to help.” 

Peter stayed quiet as Steve spoke on the phone, trying to ignore the memories of everything that had happened in Missouri that insisted on playing in his mind. He blinked away the sadness, the anger and the  _ fear  _ as he remembered his father’s body falling lifeless at his feet, waiting until Steve had hung up before he tried to act like nothing had ever happened and murmured, “What did he say…?” 

“Well, he thinks the best thing is for you to go stay in the hospital, but he said ibuprofen will be okay for you.” Steve patted Peter’s head before he went back upstairs to the medicine cabinet.  He returned, with two tablets in hand, passing them to Peter before he went to the fridge to get Peter a glass of orange juice. “Take those and see how you feel soon. If it gets worse I’ll take you to the hospital.” 

Peter nodded.  He didn’t want to go to the hospital; it was the  _ last  _ thing he wanted to do, but he didn’t want to stress Steve out anymore.  He swallowed his tablets and sat back, hoping they’d kick in soon and  _ maybe  _ take away the mental and emotional pain, too.  “Steve… Can I have some breakfast?” 

Steve didn’t hesitate to set about making a light breakfast for Peter.  He didn’t think twice about it; Peter was hurt, and he would never expect him to try and fend for himself in this state. 

So when Peter came to stand next to him at the stove and look down into the pot of oatmeal, Steve almost shooed him back to the table before he was caught by surprise.

“Can I help…?” Peter’s voice was tender, nervous, as if he were afraid he was asking the wrong thing.  Peter didn’t know how to explain it - and truly, he were afraid  _ to  _ try and explain that he worried Steve would hate him again if he stayed true to his old ways.

But Steve let out a deep breath that released tension he hadn’t even realised he was carrying as he nodded.  “If you’re not hurting too much, Peter. If it hurts too much, go and sit down.” 

“What are you making?” Peter, likewise, felt more at ease to know that Steve wasn’t going to interrogate him on his sudden change of behaviour.  

“Oatmeal.  Do you want to have a go at making some yourself?”

“O-okay.” Peter watched as Steve went about getting another pot from the pantry.  He listened carefully to everything Steve told him to do, preparing the oatmeal and stirring it as it cooked over the open flame.  

Steve wasn’t sure his heart could have warmed any more than it had at seeing the smile slowly breaking out over Peter’s face as he realised how well he was doing.  Steve wondered if Peter felt accomplished at the idea that Steve might be proud of him. 

“Can you teach me to cook, Steve?  I think I like this.” Peter’s smile only continued to grow.

“Of course, Peter.  Your oatmeal is ready now.  I’ll get some bowls.” 

Peter looked so proud, so  _ accomplished  _ as he tipped his oatmeal into the bowl.  Steve patted him on the back, smiling at him before he took his own bowl over to the table to eat.  Peter had attempted to do the same before he made a soft noise and put his bowl back on the counter so he could take the saucepans and lean down to put them in the dishwasher, remembering that Steve always put away the dishes he used once he was finished cooking. 

“Steve…?” Peter was uncertain now as he tried to work out how to stack them.  “Where do I put them?” 

“Just put them anywhere and I’ll fix them shortly, Peter.  Thank you.” 

Peter obeyed, and once he’d brought his breakfast to the table and pulled his chair to sit as close to Steve as possible, he ate slowly.  Steve could tell he was calm for the most part, relaxed and really,  _ really  _ trying for once to make Steve happy with him.  

But Steve worried Peter was trying  _ too  _ hard when he asked, “Can I come to work with you and see what you do…?” 

Maybe it was for the best anyway, Steve knew.  Peter had been stabbed, and the last thing Steve wanted was to leave him home on his own all day in case something happened.  Not only that, but there was no telling the mental damage done that Peter hadn’t yet shown to him; if he were to leave Peter alone, what if the trauma rested its ugly head? 

Tony wouldn’t mind - well, he  _ would _ , purely because it was  _ Peter  _ \- but really, Tony wouldn’t care if Steve brought a bloody  _ orgy  _ to work with him as long as he still got his job done.  

“Of course, Peter,” Steve promised.  “Are you feeling any better?” 

“Sort of, but it still hurts.”

“Bring your blanket with you in case you need to lay down.” 

Peter leaned to the side and kissed Steve’s cheek.  His smile was shy, his eyes half lidded, and Steve was instantly reminded of the expression Peter had donned the first time he’d kissed Steve and  _ really  _ meant it.  “I’m gonna go lay down for a while…  Can you help me with my shower soon?” 

“Yes; let me know when you’re ready.” 

Peter stumbled away, leaving behind his breakfast he hadn’t eaten much of, but Steve understood; his appetite would probably be poor, too, if he’d been attacked by a madman. 

* * *

 

“What the hell happened to his face?” 

Steve bristled at the bluntness Tony presented his question with.  He closed the lid of his laptop so he could eye Tony with disdain. “I hardly think you need that question answered since  _ you  _ were the one who warned me to go get him in the first place.” 

“That bad, huh?” Tony unfolded his arms so he could wander to the couch in Steve’s office Peter was sleeping on.  He extended his hand and brushed soft curls from Peter’s face to better see the stitching on his forehead and cheeks.  

“It’s worse, Tony.  I thought it was best for him to come with me so I can keep an eye on him.” 

“You mean so he can be a little shit and disrupt my company.” 

“He was good for me this morning, Tony; I think he’s learning his behaviour needs to change,” Steve defended.  “He still needs work, but he’s making the effort, so leave him alone. He’s  _ trying _ .”

“What about Thor?  Has he picked up his game?” Tony narrowed his eyes, as if the thought of Thor not changing angered him greatly. 

“We haven’t really spoken,” Steve admitted.  “I got Peter home and put him to bed. He kind of…  _ avoided  _ me until he left for work.  I think he’s kicking himself over everything.”

“He just needs to wake up and realise he’s been such a dick,” Tony growled.  “I noticed the way he changed when Quill came into the picture; he was always all over Quill and left you on the sidelines.  I worried he’d fallen in love with Quill instead, and it was only a matter of time before you two broke up.”

Steve changed the subject, finding it too painful to discuss so soon after everything.  He opened the lid of his laptop again as he said, “I don’t know what to do with Peter. He’s not a missing persons anymore; that got cleared up in Missouri.  But he has  _ nothing  _ to his name; what if he still won’t let us take him out and help him get his life on track?  What if he  _ still  _ won’t get himself a job?”

“I got a job for the little fucker,” Tony gruffed.  “I’ll pay him in cash until you get everything else sorted for him - at least then he’s pulling his own weight.” 

“Thanks, Tony…” Steve was truly grateful that he had such supportive friends - but the question still remained;  _ would  _ Peter accept the job, or would he go back to being the spoilt brat he was previous?   


	15. Chapter 15

When Thor came home from work, the first thing he did was go to sulk in the bedroom - but that was before he passed by the kitchen and peered inside, finding Peter standing at the stove by his lonesome, trying to wipe spaghetti sauce from his jacket. 

Thor rushed in, grabbing Peter’s hands and trying to tug him away from the stove.  “Peter! You need to rest!” 

Peter screeched in pain as the sudden movement pulled at his wounds. “Ow, ow!  Let me go, man! You’re hurting me!” 

Thor let go of Peter, but it only seemed to make the situation worse.  “Peter, you should not be standing! You will hurt yourself!” 

“Well, I wasn’t fuckin’ hurting until you  _ grabbed _ at me!” Peter spat.  “Fuck you; I got stabbed!”

“Which is exactly why you are supposed to be resting!” 

The glass door to the backyard slid open, and Steve poked his head inside. “What’s going on?” 

“Steven, how could you make him do this himself?!” Thor cried.  “He is meant to rest!”

Steve gave a confused look before he rolled his eyes as he realised what it was over.  He turned around to go back outside and finish chopping the wood, not in the mood to deal with Thor’s overbearing personality.  “I’m not getting into this.” 

But Peter’s angry voice kept Steve in place as he yelled, “I  _ asked  _ to help!  I wanted to learn how to cook so Steve taught me!  He said I can watch the noodles and make the sauce when the meat is ready so he can do the wood!”

“You are going to hurt yourself, Peter!  You are over-exerting your body!” 

“I was fine until you grabbed me, asshole!” Peter spat.  “Don’t come in here and act like you care all of a sudden!  You’re always like, I’ll do that for you, Peter! Don’t tell him off for that, Steve!  Don’t make him do that -  _ I’ll  _ do everything for him!  But then you ignore me when I called you for help - when I had a crazy fuckin’ guy with a knife breakin’ down the bathroom door to kill me and sacrifice me to his fuckin’ god or whatever!  Somethin’ that whenever I close my eyes and sleep, all I can dream about is  _ that _ !  It’s almost all I can think about now!  And it’s ‘cause when I needed you most, you turned your back on me!  And since I’ve been back, you haven’t even spoken to us!”

“That is not true,” Thor argued.  

“Yes, it fuckin’ is!  Way to make me feel like you love me, man!  I almost get murdered and you can’t even be assed checkin’ on me!  If you weren’t fuckin’ hiding away from us all the time, you’d  _ know  _ I’ve been resting!  But I’m  _ sick  _ of it!  I want to do stuff!”

That familiar pleading tone Thor always used with Peter returned as he  _ begged  _ for Peter’s forgiveness.  “Peter, what has happened to you?  I love you! Please do not be angry with me…  I am so sorry I did not come for you!”

“Yeah, you didn’t!  Steve did! Because Steve knows what love is!  He knows it’s not just rolling over all the time and saying yes to anything and everything!  You put up a piss-weak fight to get me to stay with you, and in the end you let me go with that psycho!  You let  _ Steve  _ go!  On his  _ own _ !  What if we’d  _ both  _ died?!  You wouldn’t even come and save me from someone you knew wasn’t right, Thor…  ‘Cause I hurt your fuckin’ feelings and said no to you for once!” 

Thor turned to Steve now, his eyes narrowed as anger radiated from him.  “Steven, what have you been telling him?! Why are you turning him against me?!” 

Steve shrugged.  “I’m not getting involved, Thor; this is between you and Peter, and he’s  _ allowed  _ to tell you how he feels and what he wants.” 

Peter moved to stand before Steve, bristling as he yelled back, “Leave Steve alone!   _ He  _ came for me!  Even after everything I did to hurt him - when he should have  _ hated  _ me…  He came for me, Thor!  He knows what it means to love me, and I was too stupid to even realise!   But you know what? I’ve been enjoying cooking, and I’d have never even known if it wasn’t for Steve because you were always like, no, don’t do that, Peter; I’m going to  cook for you! Fuck you!” 

Thor was flabbergasted at the way Peter was turning on him.  “Peter… Peter, I  _ love  _ you -”

“-No, you  _ don’t _ !  Don’t give me that bullshit!” Peter snapped.  “You just love loving people! You love babying them!  And if you loved us, you wouldn’t have accused Steve of cheating on you!   _ Steve _ !  When cheating is  _ exactly  _ what  _ you  _ did when you decided you wanted to fuck me, too!  You just made Steve give you permission first so you wouldn’t feel bad for hurting him!  Yet, if one of us ever asked you if we could take another partner, you’d fuckin’ go nuts over it!  Hypocrite!” 

“Steven, what have you done to him!?” 

“Stop blaming him for everything!” Peter roared.  “I love you, Thor! I really do! But I don’t wanna be your pet anymore!  It’s not good for me - for  _ anyone _ !  And if you can’t love me for that…  Then fine. That’s fine. I don’t care!  But  _ Steve  _ always loved me for who I was, even when I was so fuckin’ horrible to him!  I love you… And I don’t want to lose you, Thor… But I need you to help me and not  _ baby  _ me all the time…  It caused so many problems…” 

“He’s told you what he needs, Thor,” Steve interjected.  “He’s told you what he needs - if you want to listen to him or not is up to you…  But you can’t blame him for whatever happens if you choose to ignore what he’s said.” 

Thor chewed at his lip.  His mouth opened and closed wordlessly before he left the kitchen.  Peter let out a deep breath as his body loosened. He turned back to face Steve, an exhausted expression on his face now as he mumbled, “That was hard, man…  I feel like an asshole, now…” 

“You did great.” Steve clapped Peter on the shoulder.  “Now it’s just up to Thor to decide if he wants to listen to you or not.” 

Peter gave a small smile.  He turned around again to go back to the stove, but he stopped after a few paces and called out, “Steve…?  Is feeling so bad… how you felt after you yelled at us…?” 

“Of course, Peter,” Steve promised.  “I screamed at two people I love so much and no doubt made one of them cry after I left…  Of course I felt horrible. I’m only human.” 

Peter nodded, letting out a stuttery breath this time.  “Thanks, man…” 

Steve went back outside to finish the wood.  He trusted Peter with the spaghetti, confident that Peter understood his instructions well enough to be able to handle it on his own.  He didn’t have much more to go; by the time he finished, Peter would probably have just finished dishing the spaghetti onto plates. 

But when the back door opened again and Thor came to sit out on the verandah, Steve faltered in what he was doing.  A heavy silence hung between them until finally, Thor broke it. 

“Thirty-five years I lived, and all my mature life I have struggled to keep a relationship…” There was a tremble to Thor’s voice as he looked down, so Steve remained silent to let him finish.  “No matter how many people I dated, they always left me in the end… I always did something that drove them away, Steven.” 

Steve put the axe down so he could give Thor his full attention.  “...” 

“When you expressed your interest in me, I almost could not accept.” Thor ran his hand through his hair, and Steve recognised the distress in him.  “I was so afraid that if I were to open my heart to you, you would only hurt me in the end, too. ...But it seems that this time, I have been the problem in our relationship.  I have only been hurting you how I have been hurt.” 

“Thor, you were never a  _ problem _ ,” Steve soothed.  “There are issues in our relationship, but you are  _ not  _ a  _ problem _ , Thor.  The things that are wrong between us…  We all contributed to the issues. Even me.  None of us are perfect.”

Thor sighed.  “Apparently I am a terrible partner if every other person I have been with has either dumped me or cheated on me…  I just… I wanted to do right by you and Peter. But I think I got so caught up looking after Peter, that I… I wanted to make him  _ happy _ .  And in doing so, I neglected you and your needs.” 

“Thor, don’t worry about it.  I came back.” 

A heavy silence washed over them again.  Steve hated it.

“Did you know?” Steve asked.  He clarified when Thor gave him a confused look.  “About Peter. That he’s been a missing persons all this time.” 

“Yes, I did know,” Thor murmured.  “He told me after a while, once he trusted me.  He told me his real name once he was certain I loved him.  Why do you ask?” 

“Why did he never tell me?  Did he not trust me with it?” 

“I thought you must have already worked it out on your own,” Thor explained.  “I am sorry; you never seemed to wonder why he had a fake name for strangers.” 

“No…” Steve sighed.  “He must just have not trusted me.” 

“That is not true; he told me to tell you because he did not know how to tell you without you freaking out and trying to take him to the police station - even back then, he knew you were a stickler for the rules.” Thor smiled, and he was relieved Steve chuckled.  “When he told me, I was uncertain at first… But I told him that I did not care what name he went by because I still loved him.” 

“Thor, that’s the kind of enabling you do that leads Peter to misbehaving,” Steve tried to explain.  “I know you love him and only want the best for him… But enabling him only encourages him to act out.  You need to show him you love him - not by babying him constantly, but by  _ helping  _ him.  I’ve  _ tried,  _ Thor…  But then he knows he just has to run to you and you’ll let him do whatever it is I told him not to.   _ Please  _ try with him, Thor.  He’s making the effort to better himself; please help him learn what he’s missed out on in his life.” 

Thor didn’t respond, but he gave a thoughtful nod as he looked back to his lap.  He couldn’t ponder on Steve’s words for too long because Peter had opened the sliding door and announced that dinner was ready. 

Thor and Steve went back inside, sitting at the table as Peter stumbled over with their plates in hand.  He gave a nervous smile as he sat with his own plate, waiting anxiously for them to try it and see what they thought.  

“Is it good…?” Peter whispered.

Thor grinned and nodded.  Steve smiled happily as he reached out to pat Peter’s hand.  “It is great, Peter. You’ve done a great job.” 

Peter beamed at the feedback, and it was enough to kickstart his own appetite.  He took a bite before he said, “I wouldn’t have had any idea how to make it if you hadn’t shown me, Steve.” 

“But you learned,” Steve comforted.  “I’m proud of you.” 

Peter ducked his head to wipe away the tears clinging to his eyelashes.  He kept his face hidden for a while as he nibbled at his dinner and wiped more tears away, his heart aching at the words he had longed for so long to hear again.  

Finally, Peter lifted his head to whisper, “Thank you…” 

“You’re welcome, Peter.” 

And with that, the atmosphere became familiarly light-hearted as they all relaxed with each other.  


	16. Chapter 16

Thor let out a pleased sigh as he twisted the shower taps to shut off the warm stream of water Peter had been bathing under.  He pulled away the plastic bag he’d been holding to Peter’s abdomen to keep his wound dry so he could drop it to the ground and reach for the towel instead.  

“I will get clothes for you,” Thor promised as he helped Peter step out of the shower so he could wrap the towel around him. 

Peter, who was still trying to wake up properly from his five o’clock rise, didn’t have the energy to protest; he just sat still and was complacent as Thor dressed him again. 

But Peter, who was still so tired, didn’t want Thor to leave him alone. He crawled onto his lover’s lap and snuggled in close, mumbling something under his breath as he rested his head against Thor’s heartbeat. 

Thor held him tight, pressing his face into Peter’s hair and breathing in his familiar scent.  “Go back to sleep, Peter. Try and sleep.” 

“Hurts…” Peter mumbled.  “Can’t sleep…” 

Thor held Peter tight, nursing him on his lap for as long as he could before he finally had to mutter, “Peter, I have to leave for work now…” 

Peter whined.  “Five more minutes…?”

Thor shook his head.  “I am sorry, Peter; I have to go.  I will cuddle with you when I get home.” 

Peter was reluctant to nod, allowing himself to be removed from Thor’s lap and stood on his own two feet.  He clung closely to Thor’s dress jacket as Thor helped him slowly down the staircase, taking him to the couch to lay him down to try and ease the pain in his stomach.  

“I will be back soon,” Thor promised as he brushed hair from Peter’s forehead to plant a soft kiss there.  “I love you~” 

“I love you, too.” Peter leant up to kiss Thor before he laid back down and made himself comfortable on the couch.  He watched Thor through the living room window, watching as he got into the car and drove away, before he settled on listening to Steve moving about the house. 

When Steve came in to the living room, he smiled at Peter.  “Do you need more painkillers, Peter?” 

Peter nodded.  “It’s starting to hurt a bit more again…” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?  Or I can ask Tony’s neurosurgeon friend to come out and check you over.” 

Peter shook his head.  “I don’t wanna… I hate hospitals…” 

Steve could understand why; he’d probably never want to go back to a hospital in his life if he’d watched his mother die in one, too - especially so  _ young _ …  “I’ll get some more ibuprofen for you.  Just let me know how you feel shortly.” 

“I’m gonna try take a nap,” Peter mumbled.  “Can you get me my blanket…?” 

Steve went upstairs to get Peter’s favourite blanket.  He went back downstairs and tucked his lover in tight, making sure he was calm and comfortable before he went back upstairs to make the bed.  

Steve let Peter sleep, knowing he needed the rest after his stomach had kept him awake for most of the night.  He took his time getting ready for work, knowing he didn’t have to be there until eight, and it wasn’t until six-thirty rolled by did he rouse Peter and help him get ready, too.  

Peter was calm and behaved at work, just as he had been lately.  He’d sat down on the couch in Steve’s office, his blanket wrapped around him as he listened to his walkman, humming to himself happily.  He entertained himself with the Netflix app on his phone once he’d started to get bored, watching some sort of movie about space that Steve didn’t think he’d seen before as he couldn’t place the title. 

But of course, Tony came in soon enough, and while Steve was used to his friend’s eccentricity, Peter tended to feel threatened by him.  

“You got that report ready for me, Rogers?” Tony was sitting on the desk, tapping away at the wood with his knuckles as he waited for a response.

“Almost,” Steve assured.  “I’m just waiting on an email before I can finish it.” 

“Ring them if they don’t email back within the hour,” Tony instructed.  He then turned to Peter, ignoring the way he shrank at the attention and ducked his head.  “Hey, shithead, you want a job?” 

Peter growled and bristled, but he stopped when he realised the question asked.  He cocked his head to the side, his body tense as he warily murmured, “A job…?” 

“Yeah.  You know, that thing that gets you off your ass for the day.  You want it?” 

Peter gave a pleading look to Steve as his hands started to tremble.  His mouth went dry as the anxiety started taking over, and with a soft whimper, he murmured, “Steve…?  What do I do…?” 

Steve was glad Tony was keeping his mouth shut and not antagonising Peter for his anxiety.  As calmly as he could, he soothed, “It’s up to you, Peter. It’s your choice to make.” 

“Will I have to be away from you and Thor…?” The way Peter’s voice quivered hurt Steve, but Steve couldn’t let it show; if he could be strong for Peter, hopefully Peter would be strong for himself, too.  

“Yes, Peter; I’m sorry.” Steve frowned deeply at the panic attack that came out of nowhere, but he couldn’t have been prouder at the way Peter fought it off and kept his composure enough to look to Tony and whisper.

“Do I have to be around other people…?” Peter scratched at the back of his hand, chewing at his lip.

“Nah, we’ll save that stuff for later; you can just hang out with us for now.” 

“What kind of job…?” Peter was scared, on edge, but still he remembered how badly Steve wanted to see him succeed in his life.  He remembered everything Steve had ever explained to him about how important it was to work, and honestly… 

As terrified as he was to be away from Thor and Steve, all he wanted was their approval and them to tell him how proud they were of him.  

“We can start off with baby steps,” Tony promised, in a tone gentler than Steve had expected from him.  “I need a personal assistant, and so does Bruce.” 

“What’s a personal assistant…?” Peter raised his hand to his mouth to chew at his fingernails as he kept his eyes firmly on Tony.  

“It means you’re gonna help us with a lot of stuff.  Like going to get us coffees and food. Filing stuff for us and helping us when we’re busy.” 

Peter looked to his lap as he contemplated everything.  He stayed silent for what felt like an eternity before he looked back at Tony and whispered, “Can you show me…?” 

“Yeah, sure.  Get your ass up.” Tony stood, waiting for Peter to come to his side before he took him to his office.  He reached out and caught Peter when he stumbled and whimpered, holding his stomach with a pained grimace on his face.  “You okay?” 

Peter nodded.  “Can I have some painkillers first…?” 

“Yeah.”

Steve opened his desk drawer to give Peter the medicine.  He smiled at Peter as Peter looked over his shoulder at him warily while following Tony from the office.  Once the door had closed behind them, he couldn’t have been happier; to see Peter  _ trying  _ for once…  

Steve really hoped that it meant Peter was finally going to turn his life around for the better. 

* * *

 

Steve took his reports to Tony when he was ready to leave.  He knocked on the office door, wondering how Peter had went since he had never come back after Tony had swept him away.  What he found inside was surprising, to say the least.

“How come you’ve never fed me?” Steve meant nothing by it; it was just a bit of jest and nothing more.  “You don’t like me enough, Stark?” 

From where Tony sat at his desk, with Bruce and Peter by his sides digging in to a meal that smelt so good, Steve would have enjoyed a lunch invite, too, he shrugged and said, “You’ve never impressed me enough to feed you.” 

Steve raised his eyebrow at the connotations involved.  “Peter impressed you?” 

Tony stood up and approached Steve.  He wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders and led him out of the office and into the hallway.  For once, he wasn’t joking around as he said, “The kid’s pretty good; he’s surprised me.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, he’s smart - smarter than I thought he was.  He clicks on at the drop of a hat, and if he doesn’t understand something, he asks questions.  I really wouldn’t mind keeping him.” 

Steve smiled.  “He’s got a good heart, Tony.  He really does. He’s just… He’s misunderstood.  Thank you for giving him a chance and being nice to him; it will have made him so happy that you bought him lunch.” 

“He deserved it.  I want him to come back for the weekend, too.  And this is his.” Tony reached into his pocket to withdraw his wallet and deposit several hundred dollar bills into Steve’s hand.  

“He doesn’t have a license, but I can drop him off,” Steve promised.  

“Oh yeah, leave the license thing to me; I got that covered.” 

Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Tony had planned, so he didn’t ask.  “Thanks again, Tony; he really needs this.” 

“He did,” Tony agreed.  “I’ve never seen him so amiable.  He just sat down quietly and did whatever I told him to do.” 

Steve couldn’t have been more thankful for the way Tony seemed to have helped Peter; it’d been a long time since he’d seen his lover smile so sincerely, act so happy just to  _ exist  _ for once.  He hoped this would be enough for Peter to bring him out of his shell and help him with his anxiety. 

Only time would tell, but Steve was willing to wait and find out.  

* * *

 

When Thor came home, Peter was on the couch and Steve was upstairs reading.  He gave a tired smile as he came to sit next to Peter, glad that it was just them; he’d been looking forward to being with Peter when he got home, and while they were still having their problems, he was sure that sex was all they needed to reconnect with each other.

“Hello, sweetheart~” Thor’s smile widened as he wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him in close.  He kissed Peter gently, stroking his hand through his lover’s hair. “I have missed you~” 

Peter nestled in close, stilling his hand in having been feeding a bowl of fruit to Rocket.  He closed his eyes and relaxed. “I missed you, too, man…” 

They sat in silence for a while, a comfortable, relaxing silence - but that was before Thor’s hands started wandering, and Peter couldn’t help but cringe at the fingers massaging his inner thigh.  He stayed silent, saying nothing about it until a warm palm rested against his crotch through his jeans. 

Peter shuddered and took a deep breath as he pushed Thor’s hand away.  “No, I don’t feel like it. I’m not ready.” 

Thor pulled his back away to respect Peter’s wishes, but still, he couldn’t  help but accuse, “But you used to love this, Peter - you used to need me to be able to sleep.” 

Peter pulled away from Thor completely as he snapped, “Well, almost dying will change a guy, Thor!” 

Thor couldn’t help but let his irritation out now as he snarked, “Oh, yes, and I am sure that Steven has no blame for this sudden change in attitude.” 

Peter frowned and cocked his head to the side, not understanding what Steve had to do with the fact that he didn’t want sex.  His tone was careful as he growled, “Me and Steve don’t need sex right now, Thor…” 

Thor could feel his temper mounting, and he couldn’t help but snap, “You two just wait until I am at work!  Then you both go at it like rabbits! Punishing me still for something I am trying to fix!” 

“Don’t call me a fuckin’ liar!” Peter yelled.  He couldn’t express how much it hurt for the person he loved so much to not care about how hard he was trying to fix himself; it felt even worse than when Ego had stabbed him.  “Fuck off! Steve and me want to get to know each other again! We don’t  _ need  _ sex because we  _ know  _ we love each other!  And how the fuck are we supposed to be fucking when Steve works, too, and I’ve been going to work with him!” 

“You what?” Thor snarled.  

“Yeah!  I’ve been going to work with Steve!  And Stark gave me a job, asshole!” 

“You cannot work for Stark because he is  _ horrible  _ to you!” Thor shouted back.  “He treats you so badly at his home so why do you think he would treat you any better in a job?!  You never wanted to come to work with  _ me _ , Peter!” 

“I only started going with Steve ‘cause you were sulkin’ and avoiding us and Steve wanted to keep an eye on me!  And Stark was good to me today! He treated me nice and he bought me lunch before I left ‘cause I acted like an adult and respected his offer!  And Stark was proud of me! So was Steve! And fuck you, asshole, ‘cause I was proud of me, too!” 

“You cannot work for Stark because he will only be a bastard to you!” Thor argued.  

Peter snapped at that.  He let out an unintelligible yell as his fist struck out at Thor, not in the same manner he used to lash out when he couldn’t control his emotions, but a properly aimed smack in the mouth.  He howled in pain as he paid the price with his stomach, but it didn’t stop him; Thor grabbing his wrists and rolling on top of him to keep him pinned did. 

Steve came downstairs as Peter continued thrashing beneath Thor, trying to get free and land another hit.  “Peter, stop it! Thor, let him go!” 

They both obeyed, and Thor let out a jealous growl when Peter went upstairs at Steve’s order.  “He is not supposed to listen to  _ you _ .” 

“Maybe he does now because we fixed a barrier between us,” Steve said calmly, with just a hint of pain hiding beneath.  He waited until he heard the bedroom door close from upstairs before he shook his head and murmured, “I’m disappointed in you, Thor.  I really thought our talk had done you good. I thought you’d listened and you were going to try.”

“I  _ have  _ tried!  I have been supportive and kind to both of you, and all I get now is his favouritism for you!  He still does not want to be with me over you!” 

“Do you realise now how I felt for three years, knowing no matter what I did for him, I still was not enough for him because he had  _ you _ …?” Steve’s eyes brimmed with pain before he blinked it all away and continued.  “Peter doesn’t want to do anything right now, Thor… He was stabbed; he’s still adjusting to that physically and mentally, and he just wants to feel loved and safe with us.  I know you think you’re being supportive, but really you just smile and leave him to do it. You don’t ask about his day, you don’t praise him - he’s doing things for himself now and he’s so proud…  And you’re bringing him down by making it about you - about what  _ you  _ want, Thor.” 

“Are you done, Steven?” Thor growled.

Steve sighed and threw his arms up in the air in defeat.  He left to find Peter and check on him, leaving Thor to calm down and figure things out on his own.

But Thor was  _ too  _ upset.  All he’d wanted was to reconnect properly with Peter, and he’d been rejected  _ again _ .  He pulled his car keys from his pocket and got back into his car, driving into town to go sit at the bar and drink for a while.

He’d been fine after a while, really; he’d drank enough to knock out a horse, yet he was feeling little more than tipsy.  He was sulking to himself, not caring about anything happening around him, so when someone occupied the empty seat next to him, he couldn’t help but scowl; he just wanted to be left alone…

“Long time no see, Thor.” 

Thor frowned at the familiar voice he hadn’t heard in years.  He downed the last of his glass before he turned to the side to look at one of his exes, Jane Foster looking almost the same the day she had broken up with him. 

“Jane…” Thor rubbed at his eyes.  “You said you never wanted to see me again…” 

Jane gave a sad smile.  “Well, I was frustrated.  And it seemed like the only thing I could say that you wouldn’t keep trying to come back and make things up with me.” 

Thor grunted.  He played with his glass curiously, not quite sure what to say, really.  “...” 

“So, what are you doing here?  You don’t look so happy.” 

Thor sighed.  “I have been having a hard time with my partners as of late…  We just seem to keep arguing all the time.” 

Jane gave a soft laugh.  “Would this have anything to do with how stubborn you are, or the fact that you never listen to anyone, no matter what?” 

“I am not  _ stubborn,  _ Jane!” 

“Yes, you are; it’s why we broke up,” Jane murmured.  “It’s why we couldn’t work out - because you’re always too stubborn to see things any way but your own.”

“But I do not!” 

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about, Thor…  You want things done your way, and no one else is allowed to see things in a different manner to you.  And I know…” Jane put her hand on top of Thor’s, trying to smile, “...that when you love, you love  _ hard,  _ Thor.  But it caused so many problems with us because you enable so much, yet you refuse to change your views to realise that maybe other people see differently to you.” 

Thor chewed at his lip.  He sighed as he admitted, “We argued just now because one of my partners did not want sex with me, and I yelled at him for it…  But I do not understand; he has never said no to me until recently because I never say no to him, either...” 

“Thor…  Thor, there’s a difference between supporting someone you love and enabling them.  And expecting everyone to want the same things as you… That’s foolish. It’s why we broke up…  Because no matter how hard I tried to show you… You never seemed to learn.” 

“I do not believe I enabled anyone; I simply did my best to keep everyone happy,” Thor murmured.

“Honestly, Thor…  Speaking for myself, I would have been happy with just  _ you,  _ even if you told me no once in a while.  Hearing no doesn’t mean there’s no love; a relationship isn’t supposed to be built on yeses - are you in love, or are you raising a child, Thor?” 

Thor ducked his head.  He thought back on things, remembering how often Steve told Peter no, and how Peter acted out every time because of it.  

Was it because Peter had become too accustomed to being told yes?  To Thor letting him run wild with no control if that was what made him happy?  Maybe Thor had really messed up. Maybe it had been his fault Steve and Peter had had something between them that made it so difficult for them to get along.  

Thor lifted his head and mumbled, “What if he hates me for telling him no?” 

“Did you hate  _ him  _ for saying no to you, Thor?” 

“No.” Thor didn’t hesitate to give his answer.  “No, I - I did not expect it; it disappointed me…  But I could never hate Peter. He means so much to me.” 

Jane smiled.  “There’s your answer, big guy.”  

Thor nodded.  He asked the bartender for another glass before he turned back to Jane.  “Are you with anyone here?” 

“No, it’s just me; Darcy went home already.” 

“Would you mind sitting with me and giving me advice on some things?” 

“Of course not.  Shoot away.” 

Thor relaxed now as he divulged his problems to Jane, asking for her opinion and what he should do.  Jane listened to him all too happily, advising him and giving him pointers.

Needless to say, when Thor came home that night, he went upstairs to join Peter and Steve in bed, realising how horrible he had been to accuse Peter of lying to him about sleeping with Steve behind his back.  Both men were fully clothed and fast asleep, Peter’s walkman playing softly in the background. 

Thor turned the walkman off now that Peter was asleep.  He stripped off his stuffy business suit and tossed it onto the ground, leaving him in his boxes as he climbed into bed to pull both his lovers into his arms.  

Peter’s back was against Thor’s chest, and he barely moved or made a sound as Thor rested against him.  Steve, however, woke up at the warmth wrapped around him. He pulled one of his own arms away from Peter so he could reach out to touch Thor’s face.

“Did you think about what I said, Thor…?” Steve murmured tiredly.

Thor nodded.  He kissed Steve before he whispered, “I ran into Jane.  I spoke with her about some things.” 

Steve yawned.  “Good… Talk to Peter in the morning, Thor; he’s worried you’re starting to hate him.” 

“I will,” Thor promised.  “I will make it up to him - to  _ both  _ of you.” 

“You’d better, Thor…  Because none of us want to keep fighting.” And with that, Steve had gone back to sleep, leaving Thor to try and follow behind them. 

But of course, there was too much on Thor’s mind for him to be able to fall asleep easily.  Hopefully tomorrow he could get everything off his chest, because he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it all in.   


	17. Chapter 17

Peter was woken by Steve shaking his shoulder.  He groaned and rolled over, trying to shrug the hand away from him.  He mumbled something unintelligible, his eyes squeezed shut tight as he tried to go back to sleep.

“Peter.” It was Steve, Peter could hear, but still, he didn’t want to wake up.  “Peter, you have work. Wake up.” 

Peter groaned again, but finally, he cracked his eyelid open and looked at Steve tiredly.  His murmur was muffled slightly by his blankets, but Steve still understood him. “Can’t you ring Stark and ask him if I can work later…?” 

“It’s eight-thirty, Peter,” Steve responded.  “Tony was already being nice to you by letting you start late.  And Thor and I have to get up way earlier for our jobs. Come on.” 

Peter didn’t want to.  He wanted to curl up in his blankets and go back to sleep and not wake up again until he was ready.  

But he wanted Steve to be proud of him again… 

Peter pushed himself up slowly and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.  He yawned, taking a few moments to centre himself before he looked back to Steve.  “Coffee… I need coffee…” 

“I’ll stop and get you one on the way; we have to leave as soon as you’re ready,” Steve explained.  “I knew you wouldn’t get up any earlier than this so this is last minute. Quickly; get dressed, Peter.” 

Peter mumbled to himself as he obeyed.  He dressed himself, glad that he’d showered before bed so he didn’t have to worry about that this morning, and once he’d brushed his teeth, he went downstairs to get his painkillers from Steve. 

Thor was downstairs as well, helping Steve with the cleaning.  As soon as he saw Peter, his throat tightened and his hands clenched.  He spoke past the golf ball in his throat, barely squeaking out, “I will drive Peter to work today, Steven…” 

Steve raised his eyebrow at the suggestion; he’d expected a lot from Thor, but not to support Peter to the point of offering to  _ drive  _ him to work… If anything, he’d expected Thor to do whatever he could to keep Peter from leaving the house!  

But asking Thor what he was planning wasn’t right, Steve knew; if this was Thor’s way of making up for the things he’d done, Steve shouldn’t try and get in the way of it.  Instead, he nodded and went back to wiping down the dining table.

Thor moved to Peter’s side and wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders, guiding him to the front door.  They said nothing until they’d gotten into Thor’s Mercedes, the radio playing quietly as Peter stared out of his window and watched the countryside go past. 

It wasn’t until they’d stopped at the local McDonald’s on the way to Stark Industries did someone finally say something.  

“What do you want to eat, Peter?” Thor’s voice was soft, gentle, but there was something underlying in it that Peter couldn’t quite place.  Something like… fear? 

“I’m not hungry…” It was true; between Peter’s tiredness and his anxiety at going to work again, he really wasn’t in the mood to eat.  “I just want coffee…” 

“Are you sure you are not hungry?” Thor reached out to take Peter’s hand.  “Perhaps just something small to nibble at.” 

The thought of food was enough to make Peter gag.  He shook his head, shrinking a little in his seat. “Coffee - nothing else!” 

Thor sighed.  He drove his car through the drive-thru, ordering two coffees for them both.  He pulled his wallet out from his pocket to pay the cashier, but his hand stilled when Peter grabbed his sleeve and tugged at it. “Peter?” 

Peter was handing over two ten dollar bills to Thor, a shy expression with anxiety mixed within as he murmured, “Is this enough, Thor…?” 

“It is plenty, sweetheart, but do not worry; I can pay for this.” 

Peter took a deep breath and slapped away the credit card Thor had withdrawn. He shook his head, hoping Thor would understand; Peter only wanted to help, and he was afraid of Thor pushing him away if he tried.  “No, Thor…  _ I  _ want to.” 

Thor opened his mouth to decline, to tell Peter that he wasn’t to spend his money because Thor could take care of anything he wanted - but then he remembered; this was why his relationships had all failed so spectacularly. 

Thor let out a heavy sigh and took only one of the notes Peter was holding.  “This is enough, sweetheart.”

Peter smiled shyly as he tucked his money back into his pants pocket.  He took the change handed to him happily, loving the euphoric feeling of doing something for himself for once; it made him feel so good inside, much better than he’d ever felt at the helplessness and pathetic feelings that plagued his mind whenever he sat back and watched Thor do something for him.  

It was when they got to Stark Industries did Peter’s smile fade from his face, and his body begin to shake as his anxiety worsened again.  He reached out to take Thor’s hand and whisper, “It’s really hard to be without you and Steve… If you guys aren’t around, I… I think too much…” 

Thor chewed at his lip.  Truly, he wanted to turn the car around and take Peter home and tell Tony to go fuck himself and to never try and give Peter a job again.  

But on the other hand…  Thor knew Peter well enough to know that if he had pulled himself out of bed and allowed himself to be driven all the way out here without throwing a tantrum…  

Then there was something about this situation that meant something to Peter.

Thor reached out and took Peter’s hand in both his giant ones.  He rubbed his thumbs against the soft flesh as he murmured, “I am going to walk you in and tell Stark to lay off you, Peter.” 

“No…” Peter shook his head.  He ducked his head as his shoulders heaved, and when he spoke, his voice was thick with unshed tears.  “I’m just… I’m just  _ scared _ , man…  I-I had Steve nearby yesterday, but now, I…  I-I’m scared…” 

“I am taking you home.” Thor put the car into reverse so he could leave, but Peter yanked up the handbrake and wouldn’t let it go.  

“No!  No, I don’t  _ wanna  _ go home!” Peter finally shed his tears as he stared at Thor with wide eyes.  “I don’t wanna go home - I wanna stop being so  _ scared  _ all the time!” 

Thor held his breath as he calculated everything.  His first instinct was to take Peter away from anything and everything that upset him - but Peter was defying him for whatever reason, and the last thing he wanted was for Peter to hate him. 

Thor reached out to wrap his arms around Peter and hug him tight.  He rubbed his lover’s back as he murmured, “Then I will walk with you to Stark’s office and then I will leave.” 

“Don’t say anything to him!” Peter demanded.  “I mean it! I’m an adult - I can  _ handle  _ this shit!” 

Thor clicked his tongue, but he didn’t say anything; instead, he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car so he could take Peter inside.  

The walk to Tony’s office was a silent one, broken only by Peter’s soft sobs as he clung desperately to Thor’s hand.  But finally, they arrived, and despite a small panic attack on Peter’s behalf as they waited outside the door, Peter eventually entered, Thor following behind him.

Tony and Bruce looked up from the paperwork they’d been going over.  While Bruce smiled warmly at Peter, Tony pointed immediately to the other side of the huge office and said, “There’s breakfast waiting for you at your desk, shithead.” 

Peter sniffed back his tears so he could whisper, “M-my desk…?” 

“Yeah - you think we’d let you work on the floor or something?” Tony rolled his eyes.  “Go eat your breakfast and then you can sort out your desk however you like it.” 

Thor rubbed Peter’s back as he walked him over to the desk to see what Tony was talking about.  Sure enough, there may as well have been a banquet of food spread across the desk, all sorts of breakfasts Thor had never seen placed together ready to be eaten. 

Thor looked back at Tony.  His jaw twitched slightly as his eyes narrowed in suspicion, suspicious of Tony’s intentions towards his boyfriend.  “What is this?” 

Tony shrugged.  “Well, if you’d rather, I can be a dick to him and make him even more anxious to come to work.” 

Thor grit his teeth.  He looked back to make sure Peter wasn’t listening before he hissed, “He comes home upset and I am going to be  _ furious _ , Stark.” 

Bruce ignored Tony and Thor in favour of approaching Peter and taking a seat next to him.  His smile never faltered as he did his best to keep his welcoming aura as warm as possible.  “You should try these eggs. We got them from a cafe we usually go to. They’re great; I think you’ll enjoy them.” 

Peter was hesitant to obey, but he found the courage to pick at his breakfast, not having the appetite to eat everything, but still managing a lot more than he had thought he was going to be able to eat.  

Peter felt a lot better after breakfast, though.  He’d shared the food between Tony and Bruce, and once his desk was clear, he set up his new desk how he liked it, reminding himself to bring some things from home to place on there and make him feel welcomed. 

Needless to say, it didn’t take long for Peter’s anxiety to lessen, and for him to start enjoying himself again. 

* * *

 

Peter was surprised that Thor was the one to pick him up from work; he’d honestly expected for Steve to come and get him, Thor not wanting anything to do with his new job.  

Instead, as soon as Peter was seated within the Mercedes, Thor was leaning across the car to hug him tight.  

“I have missed you~” Thor murmured to Peter.

“I missed you, too, man,” Peter promised.  He waited until the car was moving before he took a deep breath and tried to steady the trembling in his hands as he murmured, “So my sister…  She, umm… She texted me today, and she…” 

Thor reached out to take Peter’s hand and give him the courage to continue.  

“...” Peter bowed his head and chewed at his lip.  “...She said everything is okay, and the police aren’t gonna investigate further ‘cause like, they got all the security camera footage and shit…  But like - umm… My sister… S-she doesn’t really wanna stay in that house on her own - says it’s really hard and upsetting… So I was wonderin’ maybe…  If she can come stay with us for a while? A-and then, like, I’m sure Gamora or someone wouldn’t mind her stayin’ with them, you know?” 

“Of course, Peter; that is fine,” Thor promised.

Peter let out a growl and reached up to pull at his hair.  “It’s  _ not  _ fine, man!  You’re supposed to think about this shit before sayin’ yes!  Can’t you at least think about it?! A-and talk with Steve, cause like, he’s got a say in this, too, dude!” 

Thor was a little startled, but regardless, he grimaced and nodded.  “Okay, Peter; I will talk with Steven first…” 

Peter relaxed now, and he let out a heavy breath.  “Dude… Dude,  _ please  _ stop sayin’ yes to everything I ask - I just…  I wanna… I wanna…” 

Thor frowned at the agitated sound Peter made.  “You want to what, Peter?” 

“...I want…  I want… I want to be… someone you and Steve are proud of!” Peter exclaimed.  “Like how Yondu used to be with me! I don’t want to feel like I’m a pet! I want…  I want to feel  _ good  _ about myself, Thor!  ‘Cause like, I’ve  _ never  _ felt good about myself before!  But sometimes Steve tells me he’s proud of me, and…  And it makes me feel good for once! I just - I wanna be  _ happy _ !”

“You are not happy, Peter?” Thor’s frown deepened.  “Why did you never tell me? I would have done something to help you.” 

“I wasn’t happy ‘cause I was  _ depressed,  _ man!  You and Steve didn’t do anythin’ to cause it; it was other stuff in my life!  But I  _ have  _ tried tellin’ you - only Steve really listened to me!  And sometimes I’m  _ still  _ unhappy!  And then when I’m sad, you coddle me even more, and I just…!  I-it’s not what I need, Thor… I need… I need...”

Thor hated it when Peter couldn’t express himself properly.  He’d always known Peter hurt inside, but really… 

Thor had honestly thought that Peter had been  _ happy  _ being with them, and with how everything was.

Thor closed his eyes for a few moments before he gave a stiff nod.  He took Peter’s hand again and squeezed. “Peter… I am sorry. I will try to listen to you more.  I promise.” 

Peter nodded.  “I love you, man…  I really do… I just…  I need things to change, or else  _ I  _ can’t.” 

“I understand, Peter.”  And for once in his life, Thor  _ did  _ understand.   


	18. Chapter 18

Despite it being Thor’s birthday, he hadn’t been able to stay home and spend it with his lovers; work had demanded his presence, so it had been with a heavy heart he had left Peter and Steve early that morning.  

Needless to say, when Thor came home that night with his brother in tow, he couldn’t have been more excited to be back with his lovers.  

“Now, Loki, when we get inside,  _ please  _ be kind to Peter.” Thor turned the engine off and faced his brother.  “We took him to see the doctor and they have given him antidepressants.  They are making him a bit emotional because he is not used to them just yet, so please do not say anything to upset him.” 

Loki clicked his tongue and turned his nose up.  “I’ll leave him alone if he leaves me alone, brother.” 

“He will not be a pain, Loki; his medicine is mellowing him out,” Thor promised.  “Steven says he has calmed down a lot now.” 

Loki shrugged.  “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Thor didn’t say anything about Loki’s clear disdain towards his partner; Thor had tried and tried already but it had only ever been a waste of energy because Loki didn’t show any interest in coming to like Peter - much like most of Thor and Steve’s friends, to his heartbreak, but there was nothing they could do about that. 

“Peter’s sister is visiting today, too,” Thor explained.  “Her name is Mantis and she is lovely.” 

Loki hummed in disinterest. “Hopefully not as annoying as the little boy you call your lover.” 

Thor growled.  “Loki, I  _ mean  _ it.  Have care how you speak about my partners. They mean everything to me.” 

Loki hummed again as he followed Thor inside.  He said nothing until he watched the way his brother stepped into the kitchen and engulfed Peter and Steve in a tight embrace.  He rolled his eyes as Peter hugged back just as tight, as if Thor had been away for the war for a year and only just returned. 

Loki stayed hidden in the doorway as he watched the scene unfold. 

Steve, ever the independent one, kissed Thor in greeting and murmured happy birthday before he went back to the food he had been cooking.  “Peter has helped me with the cake, Thor. And he had a go at making his own cake by himself. He’s excited for you to try it.” 

“I am sure I will love it, sweetheart,” Thor promised as he kissed the top of Peter’s head, his arms still wrapped tight around Peter.  

Mantis, who had been in the dining room setting the table, came back out to join them.  Her smile was bright as she wished Thor a happy birthday as well before she grabbed Peter’s attention and asked him to help her carry everything to the table.  Peter went with her, only too happy to be able to spend time with his sister. 

Thor rested his chin on Steve’s shoulder and watched happily as his lover turned the stove off to prepare dinner for everyone.  He hummed happily, nuzzling their cheeks together as he murmured, “I hope you remembered that Loki is joining us for dinner~” 

“I did,” Steve promised.  “There’s plenty here for him.” 

Thor kissed Steve in appreciation.  “Can I help with anything?” 

“No, everything is ready.  Go and sit down.” 

Thor kissed Steve once more before he took Loki and obeyed.  They seated themselves at the dining table, joined only moments later by Peter and Mantis, and eventually Steve, who set the cakes down in the middle of the table and passed everyone their plates.  

“Cake is for  _ after  _ dinner,” Steve said firmly for Peter’s ears only as his rambunctious lover tried to take a slice from under his nose.  

Thor laughed heartily.  He opened his mouth, to tell Steve to let Peter have it; that it wouldn’t hurt anyone for him to have a slice early - but then he noticed how calmly Peter pulled his hands back to pick up his cutlery instead and eat his dinner without complaint.  He cocked his head to the side, wondering if this was the part where he was supposed to put aside his old ways and try to act more like Peter and Steve wanted him to. 

“After dinner, Peter,” Thor said gently.  He frowned at the confused look Peter gave him, the snort of disbelief and amusement from Steve, and the cackle Loki made at realising just how whipped his brother’s lovers had him.  

Steve cleared his throat, trying to hide the smile threatening to break out over his face.  He nodded at Peter as he changed the subject, “Peter has something he wants to tell you, too.” 

“Oh!” Thor couldn’t remember the last time Peter had looked so excited.  “Yeah, guess what! Stark took me for a driving test! I passed!” 

Thor’s grin was wide as he congratulated Peter, but it wasn’t until Steve leaned across to whisper in his ear to tell Peter he was proud of him did he finally do the right thing by Peter for once.  “That is really great, Peter; I am very proud of you.” 

Peter’s eyes brimmed with tears as he jumped out of his chair to throw himself onto Thor’s lap.  He hugged his lover tight, unable to express just how happy it made him for Thor to finally tell him the words he’d longed for so long to hear from his lover’s mouth.  

Dinner was a relaxed affair after that.  Everyone conversed happily as they ate, but it wasn’t until Steve had announced it was time for the cake did the room fall silent in eager anticipation. 

“Also, Peter made these cupcakes on his own.” Steve put a single cupcake on everyone’s plate, and while he was facing away from Peter, he grimaced and shook his head as subtly as he could, trying to tell them not to eat them.  “He wanted to make his own flavour tonight… So give them a try…” 

Peter looked excited to watch everyone try his new invention, and it was lucky his social skills were as stunted as they were because he missed the initial look of disgust Thor quickly turned into a grimacing smile.  

“Very…” Thor struggled to find the right words as he did his best to keep his smile up and not spit out the cupcake he desperately didn’t want to swallow, “...very unique, Peter.” 

“Thanks, I slapped some soy sauce and mayonnaise in there,” Peter explained before he took a bite of his own cupcake.  Along with Mantis, they both devoured their own hungrily, seemingly unaffected by the horrible clash of taste that had made Steve feel like he was going to throw up when he’d tried one earlier.  

Thor waited until Peter was distracted before he carefully tossed his cupcake into the trash behind him, not wanting to hurt his lover’s feelings.  But Loki, who had made no attempt to disguise his grimace, growled, “That is the foulest thing I have ever tasted. How dare you taint my taste buds with your -” 

Thor slapped his hand over his brother’s mouth to shut him up.  He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, his hand clenched by his side as he heard the first sob from Peter on the other side of the table.  He removed his hand to grab Loki by the shoulder and drag him from the dining room in order to hiss, “I  _ told  _ you he is sensitive from his medication!”

Loki shrugged.  “Not my fault he can’t take criticism - perhaps if you had told him he would put someone in an early grave with such horrid cooking skills, he might have made a better tasting treat.” 

Back in dining room, Steve managed to console Peter.  “It’s okay, Peter. It wasn’t that bad; I promise.” 

“I should never cook again - I’m so fuckin’ terrible at it!” Peter sniffed. 

“No, you’re not,” Steve promised.  “Stop letting everything discourage you so easily, Peter; you’re better than you think you are.” 

Peter sniffed.  He wiped tears from his eyes before he looked at Steve.  “Really…?” 

“Yes, Peter.  I mean it. Now eat some cake; don’t let it go to waste.” 

Peter picked at his cake, quiet for the rest of the meal, but he’d stopped crying which Thor and Steve were relieved about.  

It ended with Thor standing straight and piling his and Loki’s dishes together as he announced, “I will drive Loki and Mantis back home, Steven.  I will not be long.” 

Steven let out a sigh of relief when it was just he and Peter.  He set about clearing the table, taking everything into the kitchen to wash.  Peter followed after him, grabbing a cloth and murmuring that he was going to dry. 

They said nothing; they just stood at the sink together, cleaning peacefully before Steve declared it time for bed.  

But Peter, no matter how tired he felt, was too afraid to sleep.  He shifted from within Steve’s arms so he could tug at Steve’s shirt and whisper, “Steve…?  I don’t wanna sleep…” 

Steve opened his eyes to survey Peter.  He moved his arm higher around Peter’s body so he could stroke his lover’s hair comfortingly.  “Is it your stomach?” 

“I can’t stop thinking…” Peter chewed at his lip.  “I… I-I’m  _ scared _ …”

“Scared…?” 

Peter nodded.  “I keep… I-it’s stupid; I keep thinkin’ ‘bout what happened with Yondu and my dad, and I…  I-I know I’m safe here, but I… I-I’m scared…” 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Steve whispered.  “I can’t imagine how frightened you must have been…” 

“I was really scared,” Peter whispered ashamedly.  “And like, I try so hard but sometimes I just can’t stop thinking about it…  A-and I know that when I go to sleep, I keep dreaming about it - and then I wake up cryin’ and shakin’ and I feel so pathetic ‘cause I coulda woken you and Thor up and I just -”

“- You are never pathetic for suffering trauma,” Steve promised.  “You just need time to heal.” 

Peter snuggled in closer, burying his face against Steve’s chest.  He was silent for a few minutes before he whispered, “That guy was gonna…  He was gonna sacrifice me to his god as an offering ‘cause his god said some shit about sons bein’ the devil in disguise or some bullshit, and I…  I believed him… I felt so shitty in myself ‘cause everyone seemed to hate me…”

“Peter, nobody hates you,” Steve promised.  “Some people just don’t know how to handle you.  But they don’t hate you.” 

Peter sniffed.  He played with the loose stitching of Steve’s nightshirt as he mumbled, “When I met Thor, I think I just got carried away ‘cause someone finally seemed to like me…  I’d been inside so much - never really gone outside the house much that I… I-I kinda never really met anybody but Yondu’s friends - and I don’t think they liked me much either.  But then Thor came along, and I… I got this huge rush that I’d never felt before…” 

“How did you two meet?” Steve asked tenderly.  “If you didn’t go outside much, I mean.” 

Peter shrugged.  “He had business with the neighbour, and I was outside playin’ with Rocket.  I dunno, he just - he just started talkin’ to me or some shit, and no one but Yondu and Krag had ever really just talked to me ‘cause they felt like it.  He musta liked me for some stupid reason ‘cause he kept comin’ back to talk to me - and for some stupid reason, I liked him ‘cause he gave me attention I’d always craved.” 

Steve understood something he’d never been able to understand before - perhaps because he’d never had this insight to Peter before, but now that he did, a lot of the puzzle pieces connected together.  “You and Thor always stuck like glue because you needed him, and he needed you to need him.” 

Peter shrugged.  “I dunno. I just…  I just… I felt stuff I didn’t know existed when I met him, and I needed to keep feelin’ it.  I just… I fell in love with him before I even knew what fallin’ in love  _ was _ .” 

It was sad when Steve thought about it.  Thinking about Peter, in his room all day every day on his own, with no one to talk to or teach him milestones he either missed out on completely or learnt far too late.  Peter had been lonely. So incredibly lonely, and Steve was glad he couldn’t understand that. 

But what Steve  _ did  _ understand was Peter acting out so badly.  On one hand, Peter knew it got him attention - to him, it probably didn’t even matter if it was negative attention because it was attention all the same.  And on the other hand, it also gave him the reassurance from Thor that he was safe and cared about and  _ wanted  _ whenever Thor got on Steve’s case about reprimanding Peter. 

It was tragic, really, but Steve hadn’t had that kind of life; the worst Steve could really say he’d been through was the feeling of never fitting in with anyone, feeling like an outcast wherever he went.  

But Steve had coped with that.  Steve had  _ accepted  _ that.  Peter’s issues were deeply rooted in a traumatic past, and that was what Steve and Thor couldn’t help with.  Peter needed therapy, perhaps more so than they’d thought. 

“I’m gonna try sleep.” 

But if Steve had had anything to say about this to Peter, he held it back in favour of kissing Peter goodnight and closing his eyes again.

Peter didn’t fall asleep.  He was still awake when Thor got home, and at the realisation that he was no longer alone with his thoughts, he started to sob. 

Thor hummed in concern at the sounds.  He kicked his suit off and made his way to the bed so he could pull Peter into his arms and hold him tight.  “Peter, what is wrong?” 

Peter kept sobbing.  He managed to force out, “I-I’m sorry…  P-please d-don’t hate me…” 

Thor was confused.  He pulled Peter up to lay on his chest.  “What do you mean?” 

Peter sniffed.  “I-I’m sorry…! It’s ‘cause I don’t wanna have sex, isn’t it?!” 

Thor blinked.  He rubbed Peter’s cheek, his mind reeling.  “Why would I hate you for not wanting sex?”

“‘Cause I know you always want sex and you use sex to fix everythin’ but I don’t want sex right now and you’re gonna hate me over it…!” 

“Shh…  Shh, shh, shh…” Thor felt dumbfounded, and all he could really do was hold Peter and soothe him into sleep.  

Finally, once Peter was out to it, Thor could only wonder; had he really made Peter feel like Thor only loved him for the sex…? 

Thor let out a heavy sigh and kissed Peter’s forehead.  He pulled Steve against him to hold him as well as he tried to fall asleep, but one thing was for certain; if Peter thought he was only worth sex to Thor, then Thor would have to change that.  


	19. Chapter 19

“Thor, are you sure I have enough money…?” Peter couldn’t stop chewing at his fingernails, no matter how hard he tried to stop.  “I don’t think I do.” 

“You have plenty; I promise,” Thor reassured patiently.  “I would not get your hopes up if you did not, Peter.” 

Peter let out a relieved sigh.  He pulled his phone from his pocket once more so he could open his bank app and check his balance.  “What if I see one I really want, but I really don’t have enough money for it?” 

“Then I will give you however much you need - even if you need one-hundred-thousand dollars more for it,” Thor promised.  

Peter rubbed his sweaty palms nervously.  “I don’t think I need that much money, man…” 

“I do not think so either, but just in case.” Thor smiled happily as he turned his indicator on and parked his car outside one of the local car yards.  “Do you need me to come look with you?” 

Peter nodded.  “I’m nervous…” 

“No need to be nervous, Peter; you are very good with cars.  You know what you are doing. I will help you with the people parts.” 

Thor held Peter’s hand tightly as he followed him around the yard, listening to Peter talk about things he truly had no concept of.  He let Peter handle everything up until he’d picked out the car he wanted and the accessories to go with it, and once it came time to pay, he tenderly guided Peter in putting a deposit down and telling him they would get a bank cheque to cover the rest. 

They went and they got the bank cheque and and took it back to the car yard, and once Peter was satisfied in knowing he was going to get his very first car delivered to him within a few weeks, he requested ice cream.  

Thor, who was just relieved to see Peter so happy, couldn’t help but take his lover out.  They got their ice creams, and with a short walk across the road to sit at the park and eat, Peter curled up on Thor’s lap and licked happily at his ice cream.

“Before we go home, can we go look at video games?” Peter snuggled in close, enjoying the warm arms that kept him safe from the world he was so fearful of.  “I saw that one I really want to play comes out today.” 

“Of course we can.” Thor wiped away a splatter of ice cream from Peter’s chin and smiled.  “Do you have enough money left over?” 

Peter hummed. He opened his bank app once more, letting out a sigh of relief as he realised he still had money in his account.  “Yes.” 

“Great.  I would have bought your game for you if you needed me to,” Thor reassured. 

Peter frowned.  He looked at his lap, forgetting his ice cream momentarily as he mumbled, “Sometimes it feels like you’re trying to buy my love…” 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Thor wrapped his arm around Peter’s waist and held him tight.  “I love you; I would buy you anything you want.” 

“That’s just it, though.” Peter chewed at his lip as he tried to convey his emotions.  “Sometimes… Sometimes it’s like you think that I won’t love you if you don’t give me everything…  But sometimes it’s like… It’s like… I don’t know how to explain it but it doesn’t feel good… ‘Cause I love you, man, but I…  I dunno; it just feels bad.” 

Thor hummed, but he didn’t respond.  

Peter licked at his ice cream some more before he murmured, “Do you love me…?  Or do you just love… Love the  _ sex?” _

“Of course I love you; if I did not love you, I would never have risked my boyfriend hating me for asking him permission to see you.” Thor frowned deeply, unable to explain how badly it hurt to be asked such a question.  “Why on earth do you think I do not love you?” 

“‘Cause sometimes it feels like we just fuck but have no connection…” Peter sighed.  “Sometimes it feels like you only want to fuck me but not love me…” 

“What makes you feel that way?” Thor whispered.  He threaded his fingers through Peter’s hair, hoping to comfort him.

Peter shrugged.  “Sometimes you just wanna fuck me but not spend any time with me.  It hurts… so much…” 

“I would never not want to spend any time with you, Peter,” Thor whispered.  “What has made you feel like I do not?” 

“When you push me away and not give me any love.  Like ‘cause stupid work got you stressed, or you and Steve had a fight.” Peter threw his cone away now that he’d eaten his ice cream. “When somethin’ upsets you and you take it out on me…” 

“Sweetheart…” 

“And then it hurts…” Peter wiped at his damp eyes, “...’cause you don’t even realise you’re doin’ it…” 

“Sweetheart, let me make it up to you.” Thor gently tugged Peter to his feet.  “Okay? I am sorry I ever made you feel that way. Let me show you something.” 

Peter nodded.  He allowed himself to be taken back to the car, driven out to the countryside once more and delivered to a destination unfamiliar to him.  

“Thor, where are we…?” Peter was wary on the mansion before them, the atmosphere eerie and silent at the run-down building before them, and he didn’t feel comfortable at all. 

Thor got out of the car and took Peter’s hand.  “This is where my brother and I grew up. I want to show you something important to me.” 

Peter followed silently behind Thor, out past the mansion and into the brushland behind.  He grew more and more nervous, memories of his father starting to play through his mind, but finally, they stopped walking, and the fear eased.  

Thor cleared away the overgrown plants blocking entrance to what looked like a secret clubhouse of sorts, hidden all the way out amongst the trees and brush.  He got down onto his knees, peering inside before he smiled and crawled inside. 

“What about spiders?  And snakes?” Peter called out, hesitant to follow when Thor called his name. 

“There are none; come inside,” Thor called again. 

Peter sighed and obeyed, cramped and uncomfortable in such a confined space far too small and required them to lay slouched against the far wall.  

Thor waited until he had Peter wrapped securely in his arms before he murmured, “Whenever my brother or I were sad, this is where we would come.” 

Peter tilted his head back to look at Thor.  “You guys got sad, too…?” 

“Of course we did; we are only human,” Thor reassured.  “And sometimes… We  _ still  _ get sad.  Just like Steven.  Everyone gets sad sometimes.  It is nothing to be ashamed about, Peter.” 

“Do you get sad like me…?” Peter looked at his hands, as if they were the source of all his misery.  “‘Cause like… Sometimes I get really sad, and I just… I-I…” 

“I have never really been depressed before, if that is what you are asking, Peter.  But I do understand immense amounts of sadness… Which is why I believe I spoil you the way I do…” Thor bit his lip as he tried to sort through his thoughts.  “I understand being lonely, and feeling unloved, and like you have nobody. I understand fear and sorrow and loss… But I understand joy and happiness and love as well.  For all the times I have cried or hurt, I have laughed a hundred times for every tear shed. But when I look at you, Peter, my heart swells with love, and I feel that I am the luckiest person alive for having you and Steven.” 

“Really…?” 

Thor nodded.  “I love you and Steven more than my life itself.  I would die for you both. I would give you both anything I possibly could.  But I have also been selfish, and I apologise for that. I have used you especially, Peter, to stem pain in my heart.  I do not know why I think this way, but sometimes I get scared that you will one day hate me and break my heart once again.  ...But I am starting to learn that it is acting on my fears that will make them a reality.”

“Thor…” 

“I am sorry, Peter.” Thor placed a loving kiss on the top of Peter’s head.  “I am so sorry. I must have been so overbearing on you sometimes.” 

Peter shook his head.  He reached out and took Thor’s hand to hold it and squeeze.  “Nah, man, you weren’t. At the time I didn’t even know what I wanted - and I thought I wanted you to baby me.  But I’m learning what I want now; Steve is helping me - a-and Stark and Banner, too. And sometimes when Barton and Natasha hang out with me at work, they talk to me, too.  I-I didn’t think you were doing me any wrong, Thor - I just… I-I… I…” 

“You matured.” Thor squeezed Peter’s hand.  “You matured, but I stayed the same and refused to change.  And it took almost losing you and Steven to realise what I was doing.  I never meant to hurt anyone, Peter; I just… It can be very hard loving two people at the same time.  I know it is no excuse, but… For what it is worth… I am trying to make the effort with you and Steven.  But please understand it is never going to be easy for me, Peter. You and I - we have both hurt a lot in our lives, and it has shaped us into who we are today.  My insecurities that I might wake up one day and find you and Steven have left me might never go away - but I am working on them. I cannot change overnight, Peter; please never expect me to because I  _ cannot _ .  But I am  _ trying _ …” 

Peter sniffed.  He’d never done well with emotional things, and the best he could do was tug nervously at his sleeves as he mumbled, “So, this big place here…  U-uh, why’s it look so abandoned…? Place must be worth a million…” 

“Our parents passed, and it was a place with thousands of memories and emotions embedded into every single wall in that place…” Thor gave a sad smile.  “My relationship with my parents was rocky at best, and I am sure I am speaking for my brother and my sister when I say that, too. We loved them. But this place…  It is a painful echochamber walking those halls. I must not have come back here for… For fifteen years. Still, I am not sure I am ready to go inside the house again.” 

“Fifteen years, and you came back just to show me this place?” Peter wiped tears from his eyes. 

Thor nodded.  “This place is important to me.  It was… a comfort zone during our childhood.  I had hoped that this place could give you the solace it provided my brother and I with in our times of sadness.” 

Peter rubbed harder at his eyes.  “I dunno, man; I think it was just being with you, really…” 

Thor chuckled.  “Would you like to go and get your game now if you are feeling better?” 

Peter nodded.  “Yeah, please… That’d be really good.” 

Thor kissed Peter’s head again, glad that Peter was feeling a bit better.  He was trying, really, but it wasn’t easy; Thor had a lot to learn, and he just hoped he could learn quickly.  

Of course, only time would tell. 

* * *

 

When the bedroom door opened that night, Thor looked away from his phone to see Steve in the doorway, a mug of tea in hand as he made his way into bed.  He smiled, stroking his fingers absentmindedly through Peter’s hair as he watched Steve climb onto the mattress. “I am glad to see you, Steven.” 

Steve hummed.  He looked at Peter, curled up against Thor with his head against Thor’s chest.  He frowned slightly upon noting they were both fully clothed, not a hint of sex within the bedroom, and his growing concern only became larger.  “He still doesn’t want sex?” 

Thor shook his head.  He tightened his arm around Peter without conscious thought and murmured, “He does not.  I tried again with him earlier but he told me he was too tired.” 

“He’s depressed,” Steve murmured.  “It could be a lot of things, really.” 

“He told me today he does not know if I love him or if I love having sex with him…” Thor whispered, with hurt in his tone.  His frown deepened at the surprise on Steve’s voice. “Have I ever made you feel like that, Steven…?”

“No, you haven’t,” Steve promised.  “I know you love me, Thor; don’t worry.  And I know you love Peter, too. Don’t forget he’s only been with us; he’s never had any other relationship to learn, so he might just not know how to read the signals.” 

Thor was silent for several moments, deep in thought as he slowly stroked Peter’s head.  “...The first time I had been with Peter… He was very scared because he did not understand sex.  They did not have a television, so he had never learnt it anywhere. But he knew he loved me. I could see that he loved me.  It was like he just instantly brightened as soon as he saw me. ...Though it took a long time to reassure him that I loved him in return…” 

“He’s young, Thor.  He still has a lot to learn.  I’m almost thirty-nine and there’s still plenty for me to learn, too.  Just be patient with him.” Steve reached out to touch Thor’s cheek. He smiled gently, his tiredness creeping into his features.  “So, what were you doing before I came up?” 

“Oh, I was texting with Loki.” Thor felt the tension leave him instantly at Steve’s touch.  He gave his own smile, his body relaxing as he leant into his lover’s palm. “He was telling me about his day at work and how he butted heads with Heimdall again.” 

Steve chuckled.  “Your brother is really something.” 

“Yes, but I love him.” Thor’s smile brightened further.  “He asked me to attend an event with him over the weekend,  but I am not sure if I will go yet.” 

“Maybe you should take Peter with you if you decide to go,” Steve whispered.  

“Hmm.  Maybe. It might be too much for him, though.  I will ask him tomorrow.” Thor gently untangled himself from Peter so he could move to lean over Steve with a mischievous smirk.  “But I think I have other ideas for now.” 

Steve snorted.  “Really? And here I was starting to enjoy not having to change the bed sheets for a while.  I never realised how tiresome it is changing them so often until I stopped having reason to do so.” 

Thor laughed.  “Then shall we move to the couch and put some towels down instead?” 

“I think I could handle that.” Steve reached up to entwine his fingers together at the nape of Thor’s neck and pull him down for a kiss.  They didn’t move to the couch for some time; instead, they took their time kissing, their hands running over each others’ bodies as their tongues danced and they enjoyed the intimacy that had been absent in their relationship for a while now. 

Needless to say, when they finally went upstairs to bed, they were asleep within moments.   


	20. Chapter 20

Thor was stressed.  So stressed, he didn’t even realise he’d paced the entire house for almost half an hour.  He grit his teeth, his jaw taut and clenching so hard, there was a noticeable ache in his joints.  

Steve was supposed to have come home with Peter hours ago.  They’d gone to see Mantis, who was living happily with Gamora and her siblings, but they’d been gone so long, Thor couldn’t stop the paranoia eating away at him.  

It didn’t usually get this bad.  Not really. But normally, Thor would have texted and called to find out what was going on - now, it wasn’t exactly possible.  Steve’s phone was at a repair shop from when Peter had accidentally dropped it in the bath, and when Thor had tried calling Peter, he’d found the phone vibrating on silent mode in the bed next to him.  

Thor could have called Gamora.  Hell, he could have called Mantis, or Gamora’s adoptive siblings, but the problem was, Thor didn’t have any of their phone numbers.  Gamora might have given it to him if he ever asked as they got along well, but Nebula was distant, and Ronan valued his privacy way too much to give anyone of little importance something so personal.  

So as it stood, Thor was stressed, and he was only going to get worse. 

By the time Steve’s Lexus turned into the driveway, Thor knew he was a mess.  He was downstairs and out the front door before Peter and Steve had even gotten out of the car, so blinded by the irrational thoughts he hadn’t been able to stop that he was blind to the way the excitement to see him on Peter’s face quickly morphed into fright and anxiety.  

Thor had Peter out of the car within seconds.  “Peter, go inside,” he growled, ignorant to Peter fleeing the situation like his life depended on it.  

But Steve, who knew Thor well, knew what the issue was.  He gave a sigh. “Peter went and spent the day with his friends while I did all my tasks in town.  They went to the movies and stayed in town. He had fun; he enjoyed himself -  _ don’t  _ take that from him.” 

“He did not.” Straight off the bat, Thor was accusing.  “He was with you the whole time, bending over for you.” 

Steve was unfazed.  He didn’t even blink.  He just stared Thor down, and as calmly as he could, he repeated himself.  “Peter was with his friends. He was having fun, and I didn’t see the need to cut his fun short.  I’m sure he won’t mind if you confirm everything with Gamora - if it also helps, I visited with Tony and Bruce.” 

“You are lying!” Thor roared.  “I have watched the way you two are getting too close with each other!  You both are going to run away together and abandon me!” 

Sometimes, Steve didn’t know why he put up with Thor and his irrational behaviour.  He couldn’t help but let his tone harden, not willing to let himself be treated poorly by anyone.  “Don’t take your paranoia out on us, Thor. I just told you where we were; you have no reason to be angry at us.” 

“I  _ do  _ have reason to be when you decide you love  _ my  _ boyfriend more than you love me!” 

A vein in Steve’s forehead twitched as he felt his temper rising.  “He’s only your boyfriend when it suits you. You pushed and pushed for him to be mine as well because  _ you  _ wanted it.  But now you’re not happy you aren’t the centre of attention.” 

Thor didn’t respond.  His jaw went taut, and he turned around to go back inside and find Peter, sitting on the couch with his knees against his chest and his arms wrapped around them as he looked fearfully to Thor.  

“Peter, come.” Thor didn’t think about how rough he was being as he snatched Peter’s wrist and forced him to his feet.  “I am taking you away.” 

“W-what?” Peter’s tension only grew as he dug his heels firmly into the ground so he couldn’t be moved.  “What are you doing? I don’t want to go anywhere!” 

“Peter!” Thor snapped.  “Get in the car! You are not to be around Steven any longer!” 

“What the hell!  Let go of me!” Peter’s heart raced and his eyes filled with tears as panic overtook him.  “I don’t want to leave!” 

“You are not staying here any longer!” Thor yelled.  His mind was so focused on avoiding his inevitable abandonment, he didn’t hear Steve coming inside to investigate.  “I am taking you to stay somewhere else!” 

Still standing by the front door, Steve felt paralysed by shock at what he was hearing.  Never in his wildest dreams could he have ever considered Thor would kick Peter out - and the worst part was, he truly didn’t know  _ what  _ had caused this.  Thor had never reacted this badly when they came home later than he’d anticipated - so  _ why?   _

“I don’t want to go!” Peter screamed as he clawed at Thor’s hand almost  _ crushing _ his wrist now.  “Fuck off! Leave me alone!” 

“Thor, stop!” Steve finally came to his senses when Thor wrapped himself around Peter’s body to drag him out of the house.  He blocked the doorway, trying to keep them inside so he could do what he could to separate the two men. “What are you doing to him?!” 

“You two cannot see each other any longer!” Thor roared.  “You keep encouraging Peter to hate me and love you instead, and I am not letting it happen any longer!” 

Steve was dumbfounded, Peter was hysterical, and Thor was borderline aggressive.  The chaos was overwhelming, and Steve felt crushed under its weight. He didn’t realise he’d followed Thor out of the house and was standing nearby as Thor battled Peter to get him into the car until Peter started screaming for Steve to help him.  

Peter, who was probably in as much shock as Steve was, lashed out.  With one well-aimed kick between Thor’s legs, a headbutt to his face, and a bite to the hand still holding his wrist prisoner, he used his body weight to shove Thor out of the way so he could escape the car and head to the back gate.  

Steve looked at Thor, crumpled on the ground.  He ignored the banging and rattling as Peter tried to get the locked gate open in his panic.  “What the hell are you  _ doing _ , Thor?!” 

Thor opened his mouth to respond, but whatever he’d been about to say escaped his mind completely at the deafening bang that came a split second before Peter’s hysterical screams.  He forced himself to his feet so he could chase after Steve, the two of them running for the front door so they could get into the backyard and see what had happened. 

Thor collapsed to his knees beside Peter in horror.  He reached out to gather his lover into his arms, but Steve barking at him not to move Peter had him freezing.  He felt guilt churning in his stomach as he looked at Peter, his leg in the air and bent at an unnatural angle from where he’d gotten caught on something on the way down.  Peter’s hips were on an angle, a slight raise to them because of his leg, and one of his shoulders didn’t look to be sitting normally under his shirt. 

Thor’s mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say as Steve dialled for an ambulance.  He listened to Peter’s screaming, wanting nothing more than to comfort his lover, but when Steve ended the call and snapped at him that it was  _ his  _ fault this had happened, Thor realised he’d fucked up once again.  

Thor had promised he was trying to change, but Thor had let everyone down, and he understood now that promising to try wasn’t good enough; if he wanted to keep Steve and Peter from leaving him, he  _ had  _ to change.  Peter laying here in pain was evidence enough of this because if Thor hadn’t let his worries control him, Peter wouldn’t have tried to jump the fence to run into the woodland behind the house to hide.  

Thor  _ had  _ tried, but really…  Maybe he hadn’t been trying hard enough.  

* * *

 

Steve and Thor hadn’t slept that night, and neither of them had any plans of going to work that morning, either.  The ambulance had came and taken Peter to the hospital, but as long as they had waited to see him, the nurses had advised them to go home and rest as Peter wouldn’t be taking any visitors for quite a while.  

Thor had locked himself in the bedroom, taking pity on himself, and Steve had let him.  In the meanwhile, he took Peter’s phone and texted Tony to tell him what had happened and that Peter wouldn’t be coming in to work today. 

Steve had been surprised that Tony never texted him back, but what came as an even bigger surprise was when Tony’s car pulled up outside the house and stormed inside, shouting for Thor.  Steve followed Tony upstairs, watching the way his friend barged into the bedroom and made a beeline straight for Thor to punch him in the face.

“That one’s for Steve!” Tony snarled before he landed another punch.  “And that one’s for Peter! Keep being an idiot and they  _ are  _ going to leave you!” 

Thor rubbed at his cheek and grimaced as he growled, “I  _ know _ .” 

“So why do you keep doing it?!” 

“Because I did not realise I was as bad as I truly am until last night…” Thor admitted.  “I did not realise to the extent that I need to change until I realised Peter got hurt over me accusing them of leaving me…” 

“Yeah, well, Rogers was with us yesterday!” Tony snapped.  “He was with us and we did nothing but drink and talk shit!  And Quill was with his friends, and I can confirm this because I went with Rogers to go pick him up!  So fuck you for taking your shit out on them all the time and getting Quill hurt ‘cause you’re a paranoid fuck who can’t trust them to not go suck someone else’s dick!”

“I did not know I was so bad!” Thor pleaded.  “But I know now! I did not realise!” 

“No excuse, asshole!” 

“I know there is no excuse!  I just… I… I did not… I will not let it happen again!” 

“It shouldn’t have happened at all!” Tony argued.  “Quill was coming to work so happy for once because he felt things were getting better between you all!  He  _ told  _ me how happy he was that you told him you were going to change!  And then you go and pull this shit!” 

“It was wrong of me!  I know! I did a terrible thing but I realise now my faults, Stark!  I am going to work on me! But I cannot just fix my flaws at the snap of my fingers!” 

“No, you can’t!  But you can at least not take them out on your partners!” 

“Leave me alone!  I know what I did and I regret it dearly!” Thor snarled.  

Steve couldn’t stand to listen to their arguing, so he patted his pockets to make sure his car keys were in there before he went downstairs and left to get in his car.  

The drive to the hospital was a quiet, slow one, and Steve spent most of it pondering everything that had happened.  He pondered over his relationship with Peter, if maybe he really had been getting too close to their young lover. He thought about Thor, and if perhaps in mending his relationship with Peter, he’d inadvertently made Thor feel as lonely as he had with how close Thor and Peter had always been.  

But most of all, he thought about Thor, and how he’d tried to make the change, but ultimately had hit his worst freakout yet.  

Steve pondered a lot of things, but once he’d parked his car at the hospital, and he’d been led to Peter’s room, he cleared his mind and listened as the nurse told him about Peter’s condition. 

“We had to sedate him earlier as he was panicking,” the nurse explained.  “He was very upset and disturbed and he was hurting himself trying to get off the bed.  He’s been sleeping on and off, which is to be expected with his injuries.” 

“How is he?” Steve murmured, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“He’s okay, considering.  He broke his leg, shoulder, collarbone and two ribs, so he must have hit the ground  _ hard _ .”  She continued on when Steve nodded.  “He’s had surgery, and we’ve done all the necessary procedures and we are monitoring him for the moment.  He’s going to have a long stay with us, but we expect he’ll make a full recovery.” 

“Thank you,” Steve murmured.  “I’ll go in and see him.” 

Steve held his breath as he opened the door and walked in.  He frowned as he watched Peter crack open an eyelid to look blearily at who was walking in, but his unusually pale face brightened slightly upon noting Steve’s arrival.  

Peter shifted slightly, as if he had been wanting to sit up but had quickly thought better of it.  “Steve…” 

“How are you feeling?” Steve didn’t hesitate to pull a chair as close to the bed as possible.  

Peter frowned.  “Terrible…”

“That’s understandable, Peter.” 

There was silence for a few moments before, “Steve…  Does Thor really hate me…?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Steve didn’t hesitate to promise.  

“He was goin’ to abandon me somewhere…” Peter visibly deflated as he sighed.  “He hates me…”

“Both you and Thor always talk about being abandoned,” Steve realised.  “Don’t you think you’re both feeding off each other’s fear?” 

Peter didn’t answer the question; he didn’t even  _ speak _ .  He closed his eyes, the tiredness too much to fight.  But eventually, after a short nap, he whispered, “Thor promised me he was goin’ to change…” 

“He did,” Steve agreed gently.  “He promised me, too.”

“But he didn’t.  He got worse.” 

“And now he realises what he did.  He told Tony that, and he also told Tony that he is going to fix himself - and I tell you this because I’ve never seen Thor agree with Tony on  _ anything _ ; they butt heads too much for that.”

“Do you believe him…?” Peter sounded tired, as if he couldn’t trust that Thor would ever change. 

Steve was silent for several moments as he thought everything over.  He thought about all of Thor’s bad behaviour, the way he had promised to change but hadn’t, yet had seemed truly remorseful and upset in himself.  He thought about all that and more, and then, he nodded. “Yes. I believe in Thor, and I  _ know  _ he loves us, Peter.  I still trust him. I haven’t given up on him just yet - but this is his last chance to prove himself to me.  If I’m wrong…” 

Peter cracked open a single eyelid to peer tiredly up at Steve upon hearing the sudden exhaustion in Steve’s tone, as if what he was saying took an incredible amount of effort just to  _ think about _ .  Tiredly, he murmured, “What’s holdin’ you back…?” 

“That I always have faith in him when he has none in me…” Steve dropped his face into his hands and rubbed at his eyes.  “It’s draining… Knowing that no matter what I do, he’s probably never going to trust that I love him…” 

“But you still trust him?  You still believe in him and what he says?” 

Steve nodded, and without hesitation, he murmured.  “I do. I really do.” 

Peter was silent, so,  _ so  _ silent for what felt like an eternity before he whispered, “Then I still trust Thor, too…  If you do… I trust him. But I’m never gonna forget last night.” 

“I would never expect you to,” Steve assured.  “Last night must have been traumatic for you.” 

“It was…  But if you trust Thor, then I trust him, too.” Peter inched his hand out ever so slowly to tap at Steve hand, resting nearby.  “Kiss…?” 

Steve smiled, leaning in to oblige.  “Kiss.” 

 


	21. Chapter 21

“What are you doing?”  Thor’s hands felt sweaty despite the freezing cold the fireplaces were battling away.  He chewed at his lip, his heart racing as panic consumed him; to see Steve, packing two suitcases for himself and Peter just two months after he’d promised them both on his  _ life  _ he would never hurt them again… 

Well, needless to say, Thor felt the familiar surge of panic overwhelming him, and all he could think was that his efforts to change just hadn’t been enough and he’d driven his lovers away in the end, after all.  

Steve looked tiredly at Thor.  Thor couldn’t help but feel guilty, feeling as if he were the cause of everything wrong in the world, but really, Steve was just exhausted from being so busy.  Even his tone was flat and emotionless - but Thor couldn’t help but take it as his lover having lost complete interest in him. “Business trip…” 

Thor didn’t even know how he spoke past the golf ball in his throat.  “Why is Peter packing, too…?” 

“Because he wants to come.” Steve didn’t have the heart to tell Thor that Peter just didn’t want to be left alone with Thor in case he was kicked out again.  “He wants you to tell him you’ll look after Rocket for him.”

If Thor had been in a clearer mind, he may have realised the implications of Steve and Peter intending on returning if they weren’t taking Rocket with them - but instead, all he felt was crushing pain as he gave a stiff nod.  He looked at Peter, sitting in the middle of the bed as he nursed his still-healing ribs, breathing heavily from exerting himself. Thor almost choked as he mumbled, “I will look after him for you, Peter…” 

Peter nodded.  His face was pale, probably feeling pain, Thor realised, and all he wanted was to hug Peter tight and never let him go.  But Thor couldn’t do that; all he could do was watch Peter slowly sort through his suitcase, packing it as best he could in his frail condition before leaving Steve to sort out the rest. 

Thor couldn’t stand to stick around and watch his lovers abandon him.  He  _ couldn’t _ .  He mumbled something under his breath before he left the house and got into his car. 

Thor didn’t go into town.  He drove the back roads aimlessly, trying to see the road through his oceans of tears as he tried to think of what he had possibly done wrong to make them want to leave.  He’d thought he’d been doing so well. Everything had  _ seemed  _ so well!  They’d been getting along - well, Steve and Thor, were; Peter had become distant from Thor and unwilling to be around him on his own.  But despite that, Steve had confided him in privately about how pleased he was to  _ see  _ how hard Thor was trying.  

Thor sniffed back tears, his hands trembling as he pulled one away from the steering wheel so he could open the lid of the centre console and pull out a tiny box.  He held it in his palm for several moments, contemplating throwing it out the window and never looking back.

But for whatever reason, Thor put it back down safely and turned his attention back to the road, needing to be able to cry without anyone around to witness it.  

* * *

 

Steve blinked tiredly as he pulled his phone from his pillow to turn the alarm off.  He groaned, rocking Peter’s shoulder gently to try and rouse his young lover. “Peter…  Peter, time to wake up…” 

Peter groaned loudly, trying to shake away Steve’s touch.  “G’way…” 

“Wake up and have your shower.” Steve sat up, as much as he didn’t want to at three am.  “Come on.” 

It took a bit more effort to get Peter out of bed, but once Peter had disappeared into the bathroom and turned the taps on, Steve went downstairs to make coffee.  He was concerned to see that Thor hadn’t come home last night, but he didn’t think too much of it; every now and then Thor went to see his brother and would fall asleep on the couch.  

Steve waited until he heard the shower turn off before he made Peter’s coffee and took it upstairs for him.  He kissed Peter’s lips softly before he had his own shower, and after a quick double check that they had everything, they got into the car and made the long journey to the airport. 

Peter fell asleep in the car, as to be expected. He was difficult to wake again once they’d reached their destination, and no matter how long they sat and waited for their flight, Peter didn’t make a single sound for once in his life as he sat close to Steve, his head on his lover’s shoulders as he listened to his Walkman and played with Steve’s jacket sleeve.  

Their flight was announced eventually, and still, Peter didn’t say anything.  He stood close to Steve, wishing he could go back to bed and curl up beneath the warm blankets and never have to wake again.  

“We’ll stay at the back of the queue,” Steve murmured as he took Peter’s hand in his own.  “It’ll be okay.” 

Peter hummed. He ignored the world around him in favour of focusing on the beat of his music, glad that he wasn’t as crowded as some of the other people in line before them. 

In fact, Peter had been so zoned out, he didn’t even notice yelling behind them; he continued bobbing his head slightly to his tunes, oblivious to anything and everything happening around him. 

So of course, when something massive and heavy slammed into him with all the force of a rampaging bull, Peter instinctively let out a pained cry mixed with fright.  

“Don’t leave…” Peter calmed down at Thor’s familiar voice, beaten and broken down and  _ defeated _ .  “Oh, god, please don’t leave…” 

“We aren’t leaving you, Thor; I told you last night it’s a business trip.” Steve’s time was soft, sympathetic.  He reached into his carry-on bag to pull out his paperwork, documented by Stark Industries and signed by Tony himself.  

Thor’s eyes flicked through the documentation, realising how silly he had been, but still he couldn’t help but keep his arms wrapped tight around Peter, as if he were afraid Peter would vanish forever if he loosened them even slightly. 

In a way, Thor  _ did  _ think that.  

“If you are leaving under the guise of business trips, then I understand!” Thor pleaded.  “I really do! I would have hated to live with me, too! There was a reason everyone else left me and I was stupid to think you two never would!  Please! Forgive me!” 

“Thor, we  _ did  _ forgive you,” Steve pointed out. “We forgave you and you’ve been great ever since.” 

“But you are  _ leaving,  _ and I -“ 

“ - Dude,  _ stop _ !” Peter finally spoke, his tone rough as he clawed anxiously at his wrist. “You’re stressin’ me with your paranoia shit!  Just believe Steve for once, man!” 

“We will be back in a week,” Steve promised gently. “Now we have to board, so -“ 

Steve was cut off by Thor grabbing his wrist and pulling him back roughly.  He opened his mouth, to growl at Thor to stop having so little faith in him, but he was cut off by the mouth that closed over his own.  Peter received the same treatment next before Thor got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. 

Thor looked scared as he hesitated in opening the box and revealing three golden rings, each embroidered with a stone.  He plucked the ring with sapphire from the box and held it to Steve, too choked up to be able to propose properly. 

But Steve smiled warmly as he took the ring from Thor’s grip and slipped it onto his finger.  “I accept this only because I see and  _ appreciate  _ the effort you’ve been making.” 

Tension left Thor at those words, and his smile became more relaxed as he held a ring of garnet to Peter next.  “Peter…?” 

Peter frowned deeply.  He turned to look at Steve, silently asking for guidance as he felt himself starting to shake from anxiety.  When Steve only gave a small shrug, Peter turned back to Thor. He licked his lips and whispered, “You’ve really hurt me…”

Thor frowned again.  He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he whispered, “I know I have…  Many times, Peter… And right as we were fixing things, I messed it all up again.  And I think… I would have lost you completely after the last time if it was not for Steve.  I  _ know  _ I would have lost you if it was not for Steve.  I was jealous - Peter, you were the only one of us all who never held jealousy in their heart in this relationship.” 

Peter blinked, not knowing what Thor was getting at.  He leant into the warm hand that cupped his cheek. “What…?” 

Thor smiled sadly.  “You were always so sweet, Peter.  All you ever wanted was to feel loved.  You never cared if Steven and I spent more time together than we spent with you - you missed us, but that is just it. You missed  _ us _ .  You are so much younger than Steven and I, but…  It is us who should have learnt from you. You never held jealousy or resentment in your heart because you understood what we did not, and you understood that we are all equal in our relationship.” 

Peter looked to his feet.  He chewed at his lip before he looked to Steve again, not knowing what to do.  “...Thor, I… I-I don’t know if I can, man… I love you - but I just… I-I need time to think about it…  I’ve really been hurt heaps by you, and I just… I need time to think about our relationship…”

Thor nodded.  He plucked his own ruby ring and pocketed it before he passed the box to Peter. “I cannot wear my ring until I know your answer, Peter.  Whether you accept or decline, I will wait until then. You are as much a part of this relationship as Steve and I are.”

Peter nodded stiffly.  Steve looked behind him to see the queue just about to disperse completely behind the door that was quickly closing.  He gave Thor a quick kiss before he grabbed Peter’s elbow and got ready to run. 

“I love you, Thor,” Steve made sure to say.  

“I love you both, too,” Thor promised.  He stood back up and nodded. “Go get your flight…  I will call you tonight.” 

“Come on, Peter.  We need to go.” 

And with that, Thor stayed back and watched his two lover’s disappear.  The fear was still there, terrified that this could be the last time he’d ever see them again - but more than anything, he wanted to support them in the things they did.  He wanted to  _ trust  _ them, to have faith in them the way they always had faith in him.  

But more than anything, Thor wanted to get better. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I just needed a break from life for a while. But I have returned! And I hope you like this! Also, I've started a Twitter account for this AO3 profile, where you are all welcome to follow and tweet me regarding my fics and their updates. https://twitter.com/Biscuit154

“What about this one, Peter?  Would you like to add this one to your list?” Thor couldn’t deny it upset him to scroll through the list of hotels with Peter and note down which ones his lover liked - but Peter had come to want to start seeing the world, and Thor hadn’t had the heart to tell him no when he’d shyly asked to go to Bali for his upcoming birthday. 

From where Peter sat beside Thor, his eyes wide and his mouth upturned excitedly. He bounced a little on the bed as he cried, “It’s really nice!  Add that one!”

Thor made a note in Peter’s phone to show Steve later.  He didn’t share in Peter’s happiness - not really; not when it meant helping his lovers leave him for two weeks since he wouldn’t be able to take time off work due to the Christmas period - but if it meant something to Peter…

Then Thor was just going to have to get over it and support him.  

“Do you see any other hotels that you like?” Thor was patient with Peter.  In a way, he was glad that Peter was starting to come out of his shell, but still…  The paranoia of being abandoned was probably never going to go away, but Thor liked to think that he had learnt how to deal with it and stop letting it dictate him.    

“Yeah, but I’m getting hungry.” Peter laid down on his side and rested his head on Thor’s lap.  “Can we make tacos?” 

Thor patted Peter’s head gently as he murmured, “We would have to go and buy stuff to make them, Peter.” 

“Cool, can I drive?” Peter sat up once again, his excitement only growing.  

“Of course.” Thor cupped Peter’s face so he could lean in for a kiss.  He smiled once they broke away, resting their foreheads together so he could look into Peter’s eyes and whisper, “I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

Peter smiled back, moving one hand instinctively to feel the ring around his finger he’d put on for the first time that morning.  “I love you, too, man.” 

Thor kissed Peter’s forehead before he took Peter’s hand and got up from the bed.  They talked happily with each other during the drive to the store, and once they arrived, Peter was calm and relaxed as he followed Thor so they could get everything they needed and pay.  

Thor was patient as he waited in the long queue at the registers.  He had a watchful eye on Peter, who had wandered away a short distance to look at the chocolate stand.  Thor knew Peter had a thieving habit, and it was hard to take him somewhere without him shoving a few bars in his pockets and walking out of the store. 

So when Peter picked up a single chocolate bar, Thor was ready to call out to him and remind him that he was being watched - but, to Thor’s disbelief, Peter did nothing except reach into his pockets to pull out loose coins and see how much he had.  

Peter came back to Thor’s side.  “Thor, do you have a dollar I can borrow for chocolate?” 

Thor smiled.  He wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulders and held him in close.  “Of course I do, sweetheart.” 

Peter smiled back.  He gave his coins to Thor as he dropped his chocolate bar into their shopping basket and then waited patiently in line with his hand held firmly in Thor’s.  Thor couldn’t wait to tell Steve about it tonight.

* * *

 

Thor couldn’t help but wonder why he’d never let Peter help him cook before.  He knew a lot of it had been that he’d only wanted Peter to be happy - but really, having seen just how joyful Peter was as Thor taught him how to make tacos, Thor felt the guilt swirl in his stomach as he realised he’d only deprived Peter of happiness he could have experienced long ago. 

But whatever guilt Thor had been feeling quickly turned into love and adoration when he and Peter went back upstairs to cuddle, and Peter snuggled up on top of his chest, his cheeks burning shyly as his hot breath tickled Thor’s chin.  

Thor’s breathing became heavy with desire as he reached out and slowly ran his hand through Peter’s hair.  Their eyes stayed locked on each other for a few moments before Peter pulled himself forward to kiss Thor. Their mouths moved slowly together, no haste or lust or anything of the sort tainting their soft moment. 

Peter made the first move.  He pressed his hips against Thor’s and rocked slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. 

Thor took a handful of Peter’s curls in hand as he pulled away to murmur, “Are you sure, Peter…?” 

Peter nodded.  “It’s been a while - just…  Just don’t be as rough with me; I gotta get used to it again.” 

Thor wrapped Peter tight in his arms as he rolled them over so Thor was on top.  He kissed Peter again, deeply, passionately, letting his hands wander the body he knew so well but hadn’t been allowed to touch for months.  

Peter closed his eyes and relaxed once their mouths parted again.  He moaned softly, lifting his torso up slightly so Thor could take his shirt off.  He groaned when warm hands held his lower back, keeping him in place as soft lips wrapped around one of his nipples and licked.  

“Oh, Thor…” Peter let out a pleased sigh at the sensation.  He reached out to grab Thor’s hair, moaning once again when Thor slid his hand down his stomach to rub at his abdomen. 

Thor pulled away from Peter’s nipple so he could kiss his lover again, as gently as he had before.  When he spoke, his tone was soft, and Peter could  _ feel  _ all the love in his voice.  “I love you so much, Peter~” 

“I love you, too,” Peter whispered.  He cracked open an eyelid to look at Thor, taking in everything that was his lover.  “I love you so much, Thor…” 

Thor moved his other hand up to hold Peter’s side and rub his thumb over his lover’s pert nipple.  He smiled before he leant down again to nibble at Peter’s throat, biting, sucking, leaving his mark everywhere he could.  

Peter kept his eyes closed, his breath hitching with every bite as arousal built in the pits of his stomach.  “Thor…” 

Thor chuckled to himself.  “Sweetheart, I could not possibly fuck you.” 

“W-what…?” Peter’s eyes opened.  He frowned, feeling crushed by the weight of the words that suddenly reasserted the possibility of Thor having never loved him in the first place.

Thor chuckled again.  He drew Peter in for another deep kiss before he rested his lips against his lover’s collarbone and whispered, “I want to make love to you, Peter~  Because I love you for more than just sex~” 

Peter felt like he could cry.  His eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and held on tight. He trusted Thor entirely in this moment, his fears that Thor had only kept him around to fuck long since chased away; if Thor didn’t love him, he’d have been tossed to the side long ago once he’d decided he didn’t want sex anymore. 

Thor sat up so he could find Peter’s belt. He undid the clasp before he leant in again for more kisses, their tongues dancing together as he pulled Peter’s jeans and boxers from his slim legs before he shed his own clothing. 

Peter keened softly at the teeth that nibbled at his inner thigh.  He felt himself hardening further, standing upright until he wasn’t sure he could become any harder than he already was.  He draped an arm over his eyes as he laid back and allowed his lover to mark him gently, enjoying the sensations he hadn’t felt in so long. 

Thor’s warmth left Peter suddenly.  Peter whimpered in displeasure. “Thor…  What are you doing...?”

Thor chuckled.  “Turning the lights off and closing the curtains~” 

Peter didn’t question it any further; he laid back and waited patiently for Thor to return, his body spread out and ready for his lover. 

When Peter felt the mattress dip beneath Thor’s weight, he closed his eyes and reached out to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck.  “Thor…” 

Thor settled his weight on top of Peter.  He leant in for another kiss as he trailed his hands down Peter’s body, feeling the hard arousal against his stomach. 

“Peter~” Thor smiled, despite the room being too dark to be able to make it out well.  “Peter, I love you~”

“I love you, too.”  Peter relaxed when Thor’s mouth kissed down his chest and stomach, stopping only to litter small kisses just above the base of Peter’s arousal. 

Thor snaked one of his hands around to grab his own erection and stroke.  He thought about lighting some candles, making the moment as sensual as possible in testimony of how much he loved Peter, but to his dismay, they had no candles, and he just hoped Peter would understand how deep his love was for him. 

Peter’s head tilted back, and a loud groan escaped him at the hot mouth that wrapped around him and swallowed him down deep.  He whimpered, his hips shaking as he fought the instinct to buck upwards. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair, groaning once more at the sensations he hadn’t felt for so long now.  “F-fuck, Thor…” 

Thor lifted up just enough to let Peter’s tip pop out so he could dip his tongue into the slit and wriggle it.  He swallowed his lover back down fully at Peter’s pleasured cries, just glad that things were finally repairing between them.  

“Thor…  Oh, shit, Thor, I-I can’t…!” Peter moved his free hand to his mouth, balling it into a fist and biting down hard.  

Thor only hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head quickly along Peter’s length at his lover’s almost desperate pleas.  He’d expected Peter to come quickly at how long it had been for him, but he’d expected it to happen while they were making love - but either way, Thor gladly swallowed down the seed Peter couldn’t fight against.  

“Shit, man, I-I don’t know what happened!  I swear I didn’t mean to come that quick! I-I’m sorry!” Peter was rambling in his embarrassment, and Thor could only laugh and pull him in for another kiss.  

“Do not feel embarrassed.”  Thor’s tone was so gentle, so understanding, Peter couldn’t help but feel comforted.  “It is normal for that to happen after a while.” 

“Really…?” Peter leant in against Thor’s chest, planting tiny kisses against all the skin he could find in the darkness.

“Yes.  The first time I made love with Steven, I had not had sex for almost two years.  I lasted maybe ten seconds.” Thor chuckled again, this time at himself. “But it will be okay once we start making love~  You will probably come quickly once more and then it will be okay~” 

“Okay…” Peter didn’t sound convinced, but he didn’t protest.  Instead, he allowed himself to be manhandled onto his side so that Thor could get behind him and massage his rear.  He keened softly, his toes curling in pleasure. Contently, he mumbled, “That feels good, man - keep goin’...” 

Thor smiled.  He kneaded his fingers into Peter’s rear, waiting until his lover’s usual rebound time was up before he hummed and purred, “I wonder if you still taste the same inside~” 

Peter’s breath hitched.  Sure enough, his arousal had bounced back, and he was ready for more.  “Please, Thor… Please…” 

“Roll over for me, baby~” Thor purred as he took Peter’s hips and guided him onto his stomach.  “That’s it… Just lay like that for me~” 

Peter moaned when he felt Thor clamber in between his legs.  He rested his forehead against one of the pillows, eagerly awaiting the first touch of Thor’s tongue.  His body shivered in anticipation, his arousal begging for touch from where it lay trapped beneath his stomach and the mattress.  

Thor licked his lips at the sight before him, Peter’s pale rear presented so nicely for him to devour however he pleased.  If this were any other moment, he’d have given some nice hard slaps to add a pretty shade of red to them - but that was for another time; now was all about making love to Peter. 

Thor rested his palms on Peter’s rear and used his thumbs to spread open the cheeks to reveal the soft hole he hadn’t been allowed to access in what felt like forever.  His voice was saturated with desire as he purred, “Are you sure Steven has not been allowed to touch this, too~?”

Peter closed his eyes and nodded. “...”

Thor leant in so that his hot breath billowed against Peter’s entrance.  “What about you~? Have you been playing with yourself, baby~?” 

Peter froze at the question, and Thor was almost convinced his lover was about to say yes. But finally, when Peter turned his face to the side to peer at Thor, he murmured, “No…  I-I haven’t… really felt like it…” 

Thor chuckled. He gave a playful lick along the crease in Peter’s rear, reveling in the pleased shudder Peter made before he murmured, “What about your penis, Peter~?”

Again, Peter shook his head.  

“Really now?” Thor left another lick.  “I would have thought for sure you’d have masturbated~  You never could not touch yourself~”

Peter shrugged.  He groaned softly at the way the tip of Thor’s tongue probed him apart, preparing him for what was about to come.  He clutched at the bed sheets, his knuckles whitening at his tight grip. “Mmm, fuck…”

Thor pushed his tongue in deeper, until he was able to close his lips around Peter’s entrance and suck simultaneously.  He flicked his tongue inside his lover, Peter’s cries and groans enough for his own arousal to need desperate attention. 

Thor reached down to grasp his own erection.  He pumped it a few times before he reached out again to slide beneath Peter’s body and free his erection out from under him. 

Peter whimpered and cried out at the hand stroking him slowly. His body quivered, it all being just too much for him, and he couldn’t help but come again. 

Thor pulled his tongue free from Peter and smiled. He moved his hand to his mouth so he could lick it clean, wondering now what the best thing to do was while they waited for Peter to rebound. 

“Are you enjoying it, Peter?” Thor’s smile was still on his face despite the blackness surrounding them, but there was a hint of nervousness as well, giving away the insecurity that Peter might not be enjoying it as much as Thor thought he was - which was silly, he knew, because Peter didn’t tend to come this easily, regardless of when their last bout of intimacy had been. 

Peter nodded. Sweat dripped from him already as he gasped out between deep breaths, “Y-yeah, man…  Just… Just gettin’ used to it again…”

Thor’s smile brightened.  “I am glad. Is it too sensitive for me to enter you already?” 

Peter shrugged.  “Try it. Just… Just be gentle with me?” 

“Of course I will be,” Thor promised.  “Now lay on your back for me, sweetheart.” 

Peter rolled over to obey.  He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the outlines of Thor’s hands, watching as his lover pumped himself for a few moments before leaning forward to open the bedside drawer and grab the bottle of lube.  

“Is Steve gonna be mad we’re doin’ this without him…?” Peter listened to the cap of the lube bottle come undone.  “‘Cause like… I don’t wanna make him upset with me, Thor…” 

“He will not mind,” Thor promised.  “He will just be glad to know you are ready for sex again.” 

“You sure, man…?” 

“I am positive.  Now open your legs for me, sweetheart.” 

Peter did as he was told.  He felt Thor’s thick fingers probing at his entrance, slickened and sliding inside him easily from the wetness Thor’s tongue had left inside of him.  He grit his teeth and grunted at the slight sensitivity he was still feeling from his prior orgasms, but he didn’t stop Thor; he knew his lover was going to take care of him.  

“Thor…” Peter shifted slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position with the fingers intruding inside him.  “Thor, I’m ready…” 

Thor nodded.  He pulled his fingers from Peter, and while he wrapped one hand firmly around his erection, he opened his mouth and lowered it around Peter’s own arousal once more, sucking gently as he pumped himself in anticipation.  

Thor kept his mouth around Peter as he grabbed the bottle of lube and opened the cap once again.  He tipped a generous amount of lube into his palm and coated his erection in it before he moved his hands out and nudged Peter’s thighs further apart.  

“Tell me if it hurts,” Thor murmured.  

Peter nodded, despite knowing Thor might not see it.  He took a deep breath and relaxed himself, knowing that Thor never let it hurt too much or for too long.  

Thor held the base of his arousal and guided it to Peter’s entrance.  He rubbed the tip against the outside before he lined it up with the tiny entrance and pushed his hips forward ever so carefully.  He could feel Peter tense at the intrusion, his lover’s body reacting to pain he hadn’t really felt since his first time four years ago.  “Relax for me, sweetheart~ I know it hurts~” 

Peter grimaced before he growled out, “Easy for  _ you  _ to say - you never bottom!” 

Thor chuckled.  “Yes, but I watch lots of videos when I am alone~”  

Peter couldn’t help help but choke on a laugh, despite how much the stretching was hurting.  “You gotta be like… O-oww… Like the horniest guy ever, dude.” 

“I could say that about you, too.” Thor nipped the tip of Peter’s nose before he smiled.  “You used to only eat, sleep, and have sex~” 

Peter snorted.  He groaned loudly as he felt Thor bury himself to the hilt before he mumbled, “Like you ever said no to sex,  Thor.” 

“Sweetheart, if I ever say no to sex, then I am an imposter.  Now come here~” Thor reached down and cupped Peter’s cheek, pulling him in for a deep kiss.  He kept their mouths joined together as he rocked his hips slightly, testing how well Peter was able to take it.  He waited a few minutes more until he felt all the tension leave his lover’s body and instead relax, but finally, he started moving again. 

“Shit…” Peter groaned. His hands shot out and grasped Thor by the shoulders.  His face scrunched up into pain as his nails dug deeply into flesh long-since scarred from his desperate clawing during these moments. “T-Thor, I…”

“Is it too much?” Thor stilled his hips and reached out to caress Peter’s cheek. 

Peter shook his head. “Keep goin’...  I can take it.” 

Thor shook his head. He grabbed Peter’s hips and held him securely as he rolled them both over so that he was laying on his back with Peter sitting on his lap.  His voice was tender as he murmured, “This will feel better for you.” 

Peter nodded. He took a deep breath and waited for the pain to recede before he lifted his hips and slid himself back down.  He repeated the action, angling his hips slightly so he would slide down easier and come closer to hitting his pleasure spot.  He whimpered when he felt Thor move his hips up to meet his descent, and he couldn’t help but claw at Thor’s chest as he sucked in a pained hiss.  

Thor understood the out-of-character reactions, and with all the patience of a saint he’d really only ever had during Peter’s very first time, he kept his hips still to give all control to Peter.  He reached up to hold Peter’s forearms, massaging his thumbs into the hard muscle and whispering for Peter’s comfort. “It is alright, Peter; you are doing well. You are a good boy, Peter~ Very good~” 

Peter hummed as his arousal continued to mount at the praise.  He closed his eyes and moved his hips up again, but before he could lower himself, he stopped at the sound of the bedroom door opening. 

“What are you two doing in the dark?” From where Steve’s outline could clearly be made out amongst the light billowing from the hallway, his knowing chuckle was heard.  “Where was my invite?” 

Thor grinned.  “You do not need an invite; you are free to join in whenever you see fit~” 

Steve hummed as he closed the door quietly behind him.  “I think now is a good time to join, then.” 

Peter wiped at the sweat on his forehead as he felt the mattress dip beneath Steve’s added weight.  He keened in desperate desire for Steve’s touch when his lover touched the top of his head and carefully traced his fingers down to Peter’s cheek to rest his palm against the sweaty skin.  He closed his eyes and gasped shakily when he heard Steve’s belt unclip and his zipper open, knowing what was in store.

Steve guided Peter’s mouth to his growing arousal.  He waited until Peter had swallowed it down and wrapped his lips around the base before he brushed brown curls from Peter’s eyes and murmured, “Take it slow if you need to, Peter.” 

Peter’s eyes were half lidded as he stared up at Steve’s dark outline. He hummed around the fullness in his mouth, moving his hips again along Thor’s erection as he resumed his previous act. 

“I think we need some light in here; I want to be able to see you both,” Steve murmured. He took hold of Peter’s curls and held his lover’s head in place so that he could snap his hips back and forth into the warmth wrapped around him. 

Thor hummed.  “If you would like light, by all means, Steven.  I wanted things to be intimate for Peter.”

“He knows you love him,” Steve reminded as he fumbled by his side for the bedside lamp.  

Thor chuckled.  He started rocking his own hips upwards now that Peter had quieted down.  But of course, he should have known that Peter was going to come now that he was feeling pleasure; with a loud cry from around Steve’s arousal, Peter spurted over them all, leaving sticky white residue on his and Thor’s stomachs and Steve’s shirt. 

Thor smiled brightly as he helped Peter off his lap to lay down on the mattress.  He kissed his lover’s forehead before he whispered, “Rest now, sweetheart~ We will play again shortly~” 

Peter nodded.  He was worn out already, out of shape for so many orgasms so close together, but even so, he curled up on his side and watched with heavily-lidded eyes as Thor and Steve connected their mouths in what looked to be a kiss with both men attempting to dominate it. 

Peter lifted his hand and rubbed lazily at his nipples once Thor had gotten Steve onto his back and stripped him of his clothing. 

“Sweetheart, are you ready?” Thor had a hand between Steve’s thighs, probing a fingertip or two against Steve’s entrance, Peter could see - but Peter wasn’t sure Steve had even been prepared. 

“Yeah.” The way Steve pushed impatiently against Thor’s fingers had Peter keening in desire. 

Thor turned to smile at Peter as he grabbed the base of his erection and guided it to Steve’s rear. “Do not worry, Peter; one day you will learn to be able to take us without preparation~”

“Relax for it, Peter,” Steve breathed as he felt the first breach. He groaned loudly and closed his eyes, breathing steadily as he kept his mind clear and his body relaxed. It was something he hoped Peter would eventually learn - to relax mentally as well as he often could physically, because Peter tended to need a lot of physical preparation before they could enter him.  

Peter swallowed thickly as he reached down to stroke himself as he watched the way Thor buried himself within Steve.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, watching as his lovers kissed hot and heavily while Steve adjusted to the intrusion. 

And finally, once Thor started snapping his hips into Steve with all the strength he was capable of, Peter quickly found himself fully aroused once more. 

“Steve…” Peter crawled over the bed so he could lean down and swallow Steve’s erection again. He allowed himself to be moved when Steve reached out and pulled him over his body to be face-to-face with his rear. 

Peter closed his eyes and continued swallowing Steve at a quick pace as he listened to the wet sounds surrounding him. He became interested at the sound of the bedside drawer opening, and someone fumbling around inside of it. 

Peter pulled away from Steve with a loud keen as a heavy palm slapped one of his cheeks hard.  He looked behind him, almost suspecting it had been Steve to do so, before he saw that Steve’s hands were preoccupied with lubing the vibrator. 

“Keep going, Peter~” Thor pushed down on the back of Peter’s head to get his mouth back to work.  “We will only be a moment~”

Peter, despite knowing what to expect, felt like he could explode at the pleasure overload of having a vibrator worked deep inside of him by Thor while Steve returned the favour and sucked on Peter’s erection. 

Peter had tears streaming heavily down his cheeks when he felt himself being manoeuvred away from Steve’s arousal and rolled over so that he laid on Steve’s chest instead.  He nuzzled Steve’s cheek with his own when his lover’s strong arms wrapped around him to hold him in place.

“T-Thor…?” Peter sniffed back tears as he looked behind him to see what was going on.  

“Shh…  Relax, sweetheart~” Thor stroked Peter’s head lovingly.  “Relax~”

Peter quickly realised what he needed to relax for when he felt himself being breached by Thor once again, and quickly joined by Steve, who stretched him so full, Peter couldn’t help but scream out his pleasure as he sobbed and pleaded and mumbled, his body trembling violently as drool ran down his cheeks before he came so violently, his body convulsed and he blacked out. 

Steve and Thor came as well, filling Peter up so much, he leaked once they had both pulled out of him. Thor laid down beside Peter and gathered him into his arms, holding him still as he continued to convulse as he rode out the last of his orgasm. 

“Peter?  Are you okay?” Steve wiped wet hair away from Peter’s sweat-slicked forehead.  “Peter?” 

Peter’s eyes eventually flickered to meet Steve’s, and though his mouth opened and closed, he couldn’t get a sound out as trembling took over from the convulsions. 

Thor wiped fresh drool from Peter’s chin.  “He will be okay, Steven; he just needs lots of rest.  He was like this for a while once we started making love together.  Please bring him some water to drink and towels so he can be cleaned.” 

Steve obeyed, helping Thor care for Peter. He helped their young lover drink some water, and he took his turn in holding him so Thor could clean him up.  And with some soft murmurs, gentle back rubs, and kisses all over his face and head, Peter soon fell into a peaceful sleep, soothed to rest by the love he knew they  _ both  _ had for him.


	23. Chapter 23

Thor waited impatiently at the airport for his lovers’ flight to arrive.  His foot tapped a harsh rhythm on the ground as he almost obsessively continued to pull his phone from his pocket to check the time, feeling as if every minute was a year.

But finally, when Thor watched the plane land and he knew he was only moments away from seeing Steve and Peter again, he jumped to his feet and paced back and forth, his impatience growing with every minute it took until he could see their heads amongst the crowd. 

Thor didn’t know how he’d contained himself from rushing to them and crying in relief at seeing his fiances again after what had felt like forever when that had been all he wanted to do.  Instead, he’d somehow walked to them like a normal person and wrapped his arms around their shoulders to pull them both in for a bone-crushing hug. 

“You came back…” Thor’s voice was so small, he felt pathetic at the fear mixed with relief and disbelief.  “Just like you both said you would…” 

From where Steve was standing complacently in Thor’s hug, he reached up his hand to touch his lover’s arm.  “Of course we came back. We said we would, Thor.” 

A single tear rolled down Thor’s cheek as he tightened his hold.  All the numerous people who had left him in his life, and Steve and Peter - the ones who had the most reason of them all to abandon him - had come back.  

Suddenly, Thor didn’t feel so fearful of letting them out of his sight.  

Thor kissed Steve before he reached up to cup Peter’s cheek and kiss him as well.  He felt Peter’s arms around his torso loosen slightly before they tightened again once Thor pulled his mouth away.  “I have missed you both so much.”

“We’ve missed you, too,” Steve promised.  He put his hand on Peter’s back, his voice lowering sympathetically before he murmured, “Peter cried on the first night because you weren’t there to hold him as he slept.” 

Peter’s face flushed with embarrassment.  He pulled away from Thor and looked down, shuffling his feet as he mumbled, “H-hey, don’t tell him that - it’s stupid!” 

Thor laughed loudly.  He kissed Peter’s head before he pulled his arm from Steve’s shoulders to instead wrap around Peter and hold him close.  “Does this make up for my absence, Peter~?” 

Peter gave a tired smile as he looked into Thor’s face with eyes just as weary.  He yawned before he nodded and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “Yup~ But only if you take a nap with me when we get home.” 

Thor chuckled.  He stroked Peter’s head and whispered, “Of course, sweetheart.  You look so tired.” 

“He is; he was so excited to see you again that he couldn’t sleep on our last night there.” Steve gave his own yawn.  “Why don’t you take him to the car? I can get our bags.” 

“Are you sure, love?” Thor touched Steve’s hand tenderly.  He smiled when Steve took his hand in his own and squeezed.  

“I’m sure.” Steve lowered his voice so Peter wouldn’t hear him.  “He’ll fall asleep as soon as you get him in the car - I guarantee it.” 

Thor nodded at that.  He took hold of Peter’s hand and tugged slightly, encouraging him to follow while Peter rambled on and on about his holiday, telling Thor any and all detail, no matter how minute it was.  

But Thor didn’t mind; he listened carefully to everything Peter had to say as they made their way to the underground car lot, just glad that Peter had enjoyed his time away so greatly. 

“And then we went swimmin’, and it was great an’ all but like, I didn’t know I couldn’t swim until we were all the way away from shore, and I had to hold Steve’s shoulder ‘cause I only had a life jacket an’ I was scared I was gonna drown if I let go.” Peter’s voice was slurring noticeably, testimony to how tired he was, but still, he showed no sign of quietening down any time soon.  

Thor chuckled.  “You would not drown with a life jacket, Peter; they float.” 

“That’s what Steve said!  But I don’t trust it, y’know?  It was okay; Steve didn’t mind letting me hold him.  He swam us out to this really nice waterfall and I just - Thor, it was so much fun, and so beautiful!” 

Thor smiled gently as he caressed Peter’s cheek with his thumb.  “I am sure it was, sweetheart. Maybe you should have a sleep when we get to the car.” 

“Not tired.  I wanna tell you more ‘bout it, kay?” 

“I am always listening,” Thor promised. 

“Good.  ‘Cause I got lots to tell you.” True to his word, Peter continued rambling, until he said something Thor found so interesting, he couldn’t help but comment. 

“I notice Steven has not been so strict with you these days.” Thor squeezed Peter’s hand again.  “He has been letting you do more and more that you want to do.” 

Peter nodded.  “He said it’s ‘cause I’ve been behaving, and he don’t gotta worry ‘bout me so much now.  Said he feels better knowin’ I’m not gonna get myself killed accidentally ‘cause I thought it’d be a good idea to put a fork in the toaster.” 

Thor let out a pleased sigh at the words.  They’d reached the parking lot now, and his car wasn’t far away.  “I am glad you two are getting along better. I really am. I do not know why I could not see it before - but looking back on it, I understand now that it was difficult for him to be at peace with you.” 

Peter shrugged.  “‘Cause I used to be stupid.  But he said I’m loads better now.” 

Thor grinned.  “I still love you all the same, sweetheart.” 

“I love you, too.” Peter kissed Thor’s cheek as they came to stand by Thor’s car.  He became quiet now as the drowsiness grew stronger, his eyes watering and his body swaying.  He allowed himself to be helped into the back seat of the car, and when Thor joined him, he clambered immediately onto his lover’s lap and snuggled in close.

Thor smiled lovingly as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s hips and held his lover close.  Their chests rested against each other as Peter nuzzled his face into the side of his lover’s neck.  He mumbled something, but whatever he was saying trailed off as sleep took over him and his world went black.

Thor closed his eyes and bowed his head so his face rested in Peter’s soft curls.  He breathed in the familiar scent, now mixed with something he didn’t recognise but assumed to be simply a foreign scent he might never smell again on Peter.  

Thor was so relaxed, he could have joined Peter in sleep.  But of course, Steve returned soon enough, and once their bags were safely tucked away in the trunk, Thor reluctantly left Peter to get in the driver’s seat and take them all home, for once in his life content with the knowledge that both his lovers were safe by his side as they remained fast asleep. 

* * *

 

“Aww, someone ate all the popcorn.” Peter made a show of pouting from where he lay in between Steve and Thor in their bed.  He dropped his phone to the mattress once Thor had kissed his forehead and apologised, his energy almost at full power despite the jet lag Steve was still enduring.  “I’m gonna go make more. Can I have some coke, too?” 

Thor looked at Steve to get his answer.  Steve’s eyelids were closed, but still, he gave a slight nod.  Thor smiled as he turned his attention back to Peter. “Yes, sweetheart.” 

Peter was out of the bed and downstairs within seconds, humming loudly to himself in contentment.  From within the bedroom, Thor smiled as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so he could reach out and ghost the back of his knuckles against Steve’s cheek.  

“Are you tired, Steven?” Thor’s tone was gentle, understanding.

Steve shook his head slowly, his tone exhausted.  “Just… Resting my eyes…” 

Thor looked back at the movie he had been watching with his lovers before turning back to Steve.  “Shall I turn the movie off so you can sleep?” 

“No…  I’m still watching it…” 

Thor wasn’t convinced, but still, he leaned over and kissed Steve’s temple, just in time for Peter’s arrival.  He smiled and moved over to make room for him again, and once Peter was in the middle and content with his popcorn and can of coke, he went back to playing happily with his Facebook.  

Thor wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him against his side.  He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the TV screen, almost fascinated by the cliche horror movie chase that had him wondering what was going to happen next. 

“I do not think it is a smart move for a woman to be wearing high heels on a camping trip,” Thor said loudly to Peter as he watched the woman trip and fall, conveniently placed for the killer to get her.  “It is just so silly.” 

“Shh!” 

Thor raised his eyebrow and turned to nuzzle Peter’s cheek with his nose.  “Hmm?” 

“Steve’s asleep,” Peter whispered.  “You’ll wake him.” 

“Ah~” Thor chuckled.  He didn’t hesitate to grab the TV remote from beside him and turn the TV off, shrouding them in darkness save for the tiny bit of light Peter’s phone illuminated.  “Goodnight, sweetheart~” 

“Goodnight.” Peter felt as peace as Thor rolled onto his side so he could pull Peter to rest against his chest.  He made himself comfortable as he continued playing with his phone, eventually opening his YouTube app and finding videos to watch until he’d fallen asleep, too. 

Early in the morning, Thor awoke to something hitting him in the stomach.  He frowned as he held Peter tighter, whispering to his flailing lover to chase away the nightmares of Ego that might forever haunt Peter. 

Once Thor had gotten Peter calm again, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, knowing now better than he ever had that none of them could ever be perfect, but they didn’t have to be to be happy together; they just had to learn how to fix some of their biggest flaws so they could coexist peacefully.  


	24. Chapter 24

Steve wasn’t an anxious person by any means.  Sure, there were things in life that worried or scared him - but anxiety?  It was a foreign concept to him when it came to experiencing it for himself. 

Though Steve supposed that, while he stood outside under the bright blue sky with not a cloud in sight, maybe he  _ was  _ feeling a bit of anxiety.  

Steve took a deep breath to try and stop the subtle shaking of his hands, one of them clasped tightly in Thor’s own while he kept his other hand firmly around Peter’s violently trembling one.  

Thor gave Steve a knowing look.  He smiled brightly, his eyes glinting with a kind of joy Steve hadn’t seen in them for a very long time, and only once before; when Thor had first told him about Peter, and how much he was sure he had fallen in love again.

That was how Steve knew what was happening was important to Thor; perhaps the most important moment of his life, really.  Standing together by a crystal clear lake as a small gathering of the people closest to them sitting and watching the wedding ceremony in awed silence. 

Steve turned his attention from Thor when he heard Peter sniff beside him.  He let go of Peter’s hand to wipe at the tears rolling down his cheeks, whispering gentle words as he did so.  He couldn’t imagine how this must be for Peter; to be enduring such terrible anxiety just so he could go through with something he had come to want more than anything else in his life.

Steve smiled when Peter whispered his thanks.  Part of him wondered if Peter understood the significance of this moment - but Steve suspected that right now, Peter could only comprehend that he’d gone from no one really wanting him and living in isolation for the majority of his life, to having two people he loved more than himself wanting to spend the rest of their lives with him. 

Steve took hold of Peter’s hand once more and squeezed.  He imagined Thor feeling something similar, knowing that after being hurt by so many people, he’d finally found the right ones for him.  

And Steve?  ...Well, Steve was just glad he’d found the courage to come out to Thor and ask him for a date all those years ago, because he couldn’t imagine his life without Thor and Peter.  


End file.
